A Prince And His Demigoddess
by jumpingmanatee
Summary: Thor, The God of Thunder was once called by Odin a vain, greedy, cruel boy. Since that day Thor grew up with the help of Jane foster, who he thought was the love of his life. How wrong he was, Jane ended up ripping the Thunder God's heart out causing him to return to Asgard broken and dejected. He returns after a year only to meet Alina a Demigoddess and mutant. Could love develop?
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY:**

 **Thor, The God of Thunder was once called by Odin a vain, greedy, cruel boy. Since that day Thor grew up with the help of Jane foster, who he thought was the love of his life. How wrong he was, Jane ended up ripping the Thunder God's heart out causing him to return to Asgard broken and dejected.**

 **Alina, a Demigoddess and a mutant who is loved by her family and friends, decides that it's time for a change of pace. She takes a leave of absence from the X-Men to accept a job offer to work with her best friend Bruce Banner at Stark Tower along with Tony Stark.**

 **Living with the Avengers and working with Bruce is great, just what she needed. She thought her life couldn't get any better, she was wrong. Everything changed when the God of Thunder decided to return to earth.**

 **Is this the person that Thor is meant to spend all of eternity with? If so what will Thor's reaction be when he finds out that the pretty little brunette Midgardian he just met turns out to be a Demigoddess? Read to find out.**

Thor had been desperately in love with Jane Foster and her with him, but it wasn't enough, Jane wanted more. She wanted Thor with her all the time and couldn't handle him leaving for Asgard for long periods of time or working with the Avengers. She would become depressed to the detriment of her work and to her health when he was away. Thor had offered many times for her to go with him to Asgard, but after her first visit, Jane had decided that she was definitely not comfortable in Asgard. He had also offered for her to live in New York with him, but that was not where her work was.

One day as she was in the middle of her work with Darcy and Erik when something suddenly dawned on her. If she was to stay with Thor, someday she would have to leave Earth to become Queen of Asgard. The more she thought of it, the more she began to panic. Darcy looked up from her work, noticing that Jane was beginning to hyperventilate.

"Jane, what's the matter?" Darcy asked, causing Erik to stop what he was doing and looked up at the panicked look on Jane's face.

Jane started to shake her head as tears began to gather in her eyes. "I can't do it, I just can't do it."

Erik and Darcy looked at each other, puzzled, "Do what, exactly?" Erik asked.

"I can't become Queen of Asgard."

"Um, what are you talking about?" Darcy asked.

"It just hit me, Thor is Prince of Asgard, he will eventually be king and if I stay with him, he's going to eventually want me to be his queen. I can't do that, I can't leave all this behind, my work, my friends! Besides, as beautiful as Asgard is, I hate it there."

"What are you going to do?" Erik asked.

"The only thing I can do, I have to end it with Thor."

While Jane is contemplating how she was going to end her relationship with Thor, the Prince of Asgard was in the process of picking out a ring with the help of Clint and Natasha.

"What do you think of this ring, Big Guy?" Clint asked, calling Thor's attention to a ring in the display case.

Thor bent down to get a better look at the ring, when Natasha walked up to them and asked the Jeweler if they could see the ring. The Jeweler took the ring out of the case and handed it to Thor, he then began to explain what kind of cut it was and the quality of the diamond. Thor scrutinized the ring, then nodded.

"This ring is perfect for my Lady Jane, I will take it."

Thor handed the ring back to the Jeweler and the Jeweler sized the ring for Thor. Thor was so excited that he was going to ask his Lady Jane to marry him. They had been together for quite some time and he felt that the time was right. Thor thought that Jane would make the perfect queen for him.

When Thor had informed Clint and Natasha of his intent to ask Jane to marry him, the assassins looked at each other giving each other a skeptical look. Natasha was a great judge of character and she felt that Jane was all wrong for Thor, she was too whiney, too needy, too clingy and too demanding. She was sure that if they got married, it wouldn't last long, Jane would eventually get frustrated with Thor and leave him. Clint had to agree with her, he liked Jane well enough, but she was all wrong for Thor. Most of the Avengers felt the same way, though they would never voice their opinions to Thor.

So with the credit card that Tony had given Thor, he proceeded to purchase the engagement ring. Leaving the Jewelry store with a happy grin, Thor thanked Clint and Natasha for their help and informed them that he would be making his way to Washington, where Jane was currently working, for a date that he had planned with her. The two assassins wished him good luck and watched him take to the sky.

Natasha crossed her arms, "This is not going to end well." Clint completely agreed.

Meanwhile in Washington, Jane was getting ready for her date with Thor, her mind made up. She was going to break up with Thor. After coming to the realization that she did not want to become queen of Asgard, she began to examine her feelings for Thor more carefully, she finally came to the conclusion that she in fact did not love him as she once did. That she did not want to spend the rest of her life with him. After coming to that conclusion, Jane felt a great weight lifted off her shoulders. She knew she loved him, just not enough to sacrifice her entire life for him.

Jane looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, Darcy came up behind her, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, Darcy, I'm sure, it isn't fair to Thor and it certainly isn't fair to me to hold on to a relationship that isn't going anywhere."

Darcy sighed, "Okay, I'm going to miss the godly hunk."

Jane met Thor at the designated restaurant and 7:00 he stood up and greeted her with a hug and a kiss. Jane kissed him back, but not as enthusiastically as she normally did. This did not go unnoticed by Thor, though he didn't think anything of it right off.

"I am so happy to see you, Jane, it has been a long time." Thor said with a loving smile.

Jane gave him a strained smile, "Yeah, Thor, it has been a long time, how have you been?"

"I have been well, missing you greatly, I apologize for my long absence but unfortunately with my duties in Asgard and my work with the Avengers I had no way of returning to you any sooner."

"I understand, Thor." Unfortunately at this point, it really didn't matter to her anymore.

"Why don't we go ahead and order now?" Jane suggested.

They ordered and began to make small talk. It was at this point that Thor began to notice the strain that hung in the air between them. He noticed that if he didn't ask her questions, she really wouldn't engage him in conversation. He began to realize that something was seriously wrong. When their order arrived they ate in uncomfortable silence. As soon as the meal was over, Jane asked if they could leave, Thor obliged her.

They decided to take a walk along the Patomic River, the silence and tension was so thick it was almost suffocating. Thor could no longer take it, he stopped Jane, taking her hand he looked down at her. Looking deep into her eyes he came to only one conclusion.

"You no longer love me, do you Jane?"

Jane looked down at the ground then looked up into his intense blue eyes with a sad look, "I love you, Thor, but I'm not in love with you anymore. I can't handle you always being away leaving me all alone all the time, I don't want to be in that kind of relationship. Then just the other day it occurred to me that one day you will be King of Asgard and… I don't want to live in Asgard. I don't want to be Queen, I'm so sorry, Thor, but I have to break up with you."

Thor stood there with his head down, "But Jane…"

"I'm sorry Thor, it's over." With that she turned and left him standing there in the summer night. Suddenly storm clouds began to roll in, lightning lit up the night sky, thunder rolled, and the heavens opened up and it began to pour. Thor stood there soaked to the skin as tears ran down his face.

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost." Thor whispered and in a flash of light Thor was gone.


	2. The Story of a Demigoddess

Bruce Banner had seen and experienced many things in his life so when he met the God of Thunder, he wasn't all that surprised. After all Thor wasn't the first god he had ever met. It just so happened that his best friend was half god and half mutant.

Alina Macleod was an unassuming girl that Bruce met when he went to visit his friend and colleague, Hank Mccoy at Xavier's school for Gifted Children. Alina had been raised in the school when her mother had abandoned her there at the age of three after discovering that she was a mutant. Her mother couldn't handle the fact that she was a mutant on top of her being the child of the King of the gods, Zeus. Katherine Macleod realized that she would never be able to protect her daughter and would never be able to raise her in peace.

So, Katherine decided that the best thing she could do would be to leave her daughter with her own kind, not with other demigods, but with other mutants. She was positive, that even though she was the daughter of Zeus, the other demigods would mistreat her because she was a mutant. Thus, Alina was raised in Charles Xavier's home. It was shortly after Alina's fifth birthday, Hermes, messenger of the gods arrived at the school, with a message demanding that Alina be given over to her father, Zeus, god of the sky, King of the gods. Zeus' attitude had changed with the birth of Alina, Zeus took one look at her and rescinded his decree that Gods could not be involved in the lives of their children.

"Provided your duties are not neglected," Zeus said looking directly at Poseidon.

"I'm sorry, Hermes you said your name was, I will not turn Alina over to a complete stranger without proof that this person truly is her father." Charles informed him.

"Besides, there is no such thing as the Greek Gods." Logan huffed, "even if this dude does exist, where the fuck has he been these past five years?"

"My dad has had a hard time locating my sister, but now that he has, he wants her back." Hermes tells Logan.

Logan steps in front of Charles and glares at Hermes, "Look if that fucker wants Alina, he's going to have to give proof that she's his, like the professor said, and come get her himself. Even then I may not let her go with him. Now get the fuck out of here before you piss me off and I gut you." Logan says as he unsheaths his claws.

Hermes looks at him apprehensively and quickly disappears. Logan turns towards the professor and smirks, "That went well."

Charles shakes his head, then Logan and Charles turn to go into the house. Just then a bolt of lightning hits the ground and a blonde man with a beard is standing there. He's dressed in blue jeans, black boots, and a blue hoodie, he's holding a staff in his hand. The man glares at Logan.

"I have come for my child." The man proclaims.

Logan crosses his arms, he leans against the house completely unimpressed. "Yeah, who the fuck are you?"

Without hesitation, the man raises the staff and strikes Logan with a lightning bolt, sending Logan flying into the house.

"Insolent mortal, I am Zeus, god of the sky, ruler of the Olympian gods. And I want Alina, now!"

A few seconds pass until Logan stands up, he dusts himself off and walks back outside, much to the shock of Zeus. No mortal has ever survived a hit from his lightning bolt.

Logan grins at the shocked look on Zeus' face, "That's a pretty good trick but we have someone who can do the same thing."

Logan directs Zeus' eyes skyward where Storm has already called her own lightning and sends it towards Zeus, he bats it away as if it was an annoying fly. With a flick of his wrist he sends Storm flying backwards with a gust of wind. Taking his true form as the giant god that he is, he reaches down and picks up Logan by the scruff of his shirt.

"I grow tired of these games, mortal, I shall tell you once more, give me my daughter or I shall kill every last person here."

At that point Charles comes back out of the mansion to address the angry god, "Perhaps we can reach an agreement, your majesty."

Zeus looks down at Charles, he can tell that this man is more reasonable than the one he has in his hand, he shrinks down to his mortal form, then tosses Logan aside.

"And what agreement might that be…?"

"Professor Charles Xavier, your majesty. If you are willing to submit to a paternity test to prove you are indeed Alina's father, then I will allow her to go with you."

Zeus thinks about it for a moment, he was never one to be reasonable, but in this case he decided that he would submit to the mortal test.

"Alright, I shall submit."

"Excellent, shall we go inside?" Charles lets the god go in first, then follows behind him.

While they are making their way towards Hank's lab, Charles mentally tells Logan to bring Alina to the lab. Logan is the person that Alina feels safest with since she arrived, always fascinated by his mutton chops.

As Logan goes to get the little girl, Charles strikes up a conversation with the god. "When was the last time that you saw your daughter?"

"I have not seen her since she was a year old, her mother decided that she did not like my possessive nature towards my child and fled, she kept moving around so I was never able to get a lock on her, then Alina vanished when she was three."

"That would have been the time she was dropped off her at the school." Charles explained.

Zeus stopped, "Why would Katherine leave our daughter here, what is this place?"

"There is something that you need to know about your daughter, your majesty."

"You may call me Zeus."

"Very well, Zeus, Alina is a very special little girl."

"Of course she is, she is my child."

"Aside for being a demigoddess, your daughter is also a mutant. She has the power of telepathy and telekinisis, she is also an elemental, though now that I have met you, part of that may be through you as well as her mutation."

"She can control the weather?"

"More the elements, earth, air, water and fire. The interesting thing is that her powers manifested themselves at such a young age and she has better control of them than most adults. Although they do slip on occasion when she is too emotional." Charles explains.

Zeus found that most interesting, he felt a sense of pride swelling in his chest. Once they reached the lower levels of the mansion they stepped into the infirmary where Hank was already waiting for them. Charles had already informed Hank to expect them. Hank was in complete awe over the fact that he was meeting the king of the Olympian gods and began to bombard Zeus with all sorts of questions, much to the god's annoyance. Charles noticing asked Hank to proceed with the test.

"Oh, of course, forgive me. All I need is to swab the inside of your cheek, your majesty." Hank informs Zeus.

In the meantime, Logan had gone to wake up Alina from her nap. The little girl rubbed her eyes and smiled at Logan.

"Hello, my Logan."

Logan grunted but smiled at the little girl. She has called Logan that since the day she met him, though he acts like it bothered him, in reality he loved it. It melted his heart everytime she called him that.

"Hey, kid, Charles sent me to take you down to Hank's lab, there's a test he's got to do on you."

Alina frowns, "Will it hurt?"

She hadn't forgotten when Hank gave her the booster shots she needed, even though Logan had held her when she got the shots, she still cried.

"Nah, Kid, Hank just needs to take a swab of your cheek and that's it, so come on."

Logan reached down and picked up the little girl. Alina wrapped her arms around Logan's neck and placed her head on his shoulder. He patted her backside then carried her to the infirmary.

"There's something I have to tell you, Munchkin. You're going to see a man down there, but I don't want you to be afraid of him, I won't let him hurt you." Alina nodded.

When they walked into the infirmary, Zeus turned around and stared at his daughter that he hasn't seen in four years. She looked exactly like her mother, though he could see a little bit of himself in her, she had flecks of blonde mixed in with her brown hair, she had his lips and nose, and ears, he smiled at the sight of her. Alina lifted her head from Logan's shoulder, she stared at the man in front of her. She carefully studied his face, then suddenly her eyes widen suddenly remembering who this man was.

"Papa?"

Zeus' smile widen as he kneels, "Prinkípissa.(Princess.)"

He opens his arms to her, Alina squirms out of Logan's hold and runs into her father's arms. She wraps her tiny arms around the blonde man's neck hugging him tightly, Zeus hugs her back.

"Papa!"

Zeus lifts her up and tosses her in the air, catching her again, he cuddles her to his chest. "Oh, Prinkípissa (Princess), I have missed you so much."

"I missed you too Papa, but you're so small, what happened?"

"I can not believe you remember what I look like in my true form, Alina, you were just an infant when you saw me."

"I can't believe she remembers you at all." Hank said. "If you haven't seen her since she was a year old."

"Demigods develop faster mentally, surely you have noticed, doctor."

"This is true, she can already do physics equations." Hank commented.

Alina rubs her face against her father's bearded face, causing Logan to get jealous, she only ever did that with him. Alina then squirms out of her father's arms and runs up to Logan, taking him by the hand. She starts pulling Logan towards her papa.

"Papa, have you met my Logan. Logan is my best friend, he's like my second papa. He has a beard like you, papa, it tickles too."

Logan smirks at Zeus as Zeus glares at Logan, but he keeps his composure.

"Yes, Prinkípissa (Princess), we have met."

Hank looks between the two men then clears his throat. "This may be irrelevent now, but I would still like to finish the paternity test, just to make sure."

Zeus glares at Hank and there's a crackle of electricity in the air, Zeus is insulted.

Alina takes Zeus' hand, "Behave, Papa."

Zeus smiles down at his daughter and picks her up, Logan walks over and snatches Alina out of his arms, "I'll handle this, Bub."

Logan takes Alina over to Hank so he can swab the inside of her cheek. With that done, Hank informs them that the results will be ready in two hours. In the meantime, Alina is excited to show her papa her powers and Zeus is more than happy to see what she can do. Alina takes her father's and Logan's hands as they walk out of the infirmary. Logan leads them to a training room so Alina can demonstrate her powers.

Alina showed her papa everything she could do, Zeus is completely impressed, he realises that of all of the demigod children that he has sired, Alina is the most powerful. While they wait, Alina declares that she is hungry and wants a snack, running to Logan, she jumps into his arms.

"Can we have milk and cookies, My Logan?"

"Sure, Munchkin, let's go get you some milk and chocolate chip cookies." Logan said as he hitches Alina to his hip.

Alina reaches out for her papa, "Come on, Papa, it's milk and cookie time."

Zeus chuckles and walks next to Logan. They get to the kitchen, Logan puts Alina down on a stool. He goes to the fridge to get the milk, then to the pantry to get the cookie jar. Grabbing a plate and two glasses out of the cupboard, he pauses and looks at Zeus.

"Do gods eat, Bub?"

"Normally not mortal food, but in this case I'll make an exception."

"You want some milk, then?"

Alina gives her father an expectant look, Zeus smiles and kisses her head. "Yes, please, Logan."

Logan grabs another glass, then pours them all milk. Zeus grimaces at the sight of the milk, Logan snorts.

"I hate this shit too, but I do it for the kid. The cookies aren't bad though." Logan says as he places a plate of cookies in front of Alina.

She picks up a cookie turns and pats the seat next to her so her papa will sit down, once he sits she hands him a cookie. She turns to Logan and does the same thing. Then she takes a cookie and begins to happily munch on the cookie, while she swings her legs.

As she eating her cookies she looks at both men and pats each one on the leg smiling at them, they both smile down at her. Logan suddenly lets out a sigh, then looks at Zeus.

"Look, Bub, if you really are Alina's dad, and I'm pretty sure you are, you and I have got to get along for the sake of the kid."

Zeus studies Logan's face, he slowly nods, "It would appear we have no other choice, it's quite obvious that my daughter adores you, and you have done an excellent job raising her thus far. So, yes, I am willing to try to get along with you for her sake."

Logan and Zeus shake hands behind Alina's back, she being completely oblivious to what just happened. Two hours pass and they get the results, just as they suspected Zeus is Alina's father. From there they discuss what to do and it was decided that Zeus would take Alina to camp Half-Blood where he could watch over her and she could be trained to use her godly powers. Charles wasn't sure that it was a good idea. He knew that many people hated mutants and he wasn't sure that the people at the camp would be kind to Alina once they found out what she was. Zeus assured them that she would be treated the same if not better because of who her father was.

How wrong he was. Zeus himself took her to the camp and claimed her in front of everyone as soon as they entered. Chiron was kind to her and so was her cousin Percy, Annabeth and Grover. The other campers, not so much. Even though now they could have contact with their godly parent some of the gods still refused to claim their children, and some were jealous of the fact that she had a father that visited her often and loved her dearly. Because of that fact she was treated badly by a lot of the other campers. But the minute she accidentally displayed her mutant powers the abuse became much, much worse.

For two years Alina endured the abuse, it became so bad that she hardly ever left her father's cabin. Only to eat and to train with Percy and Annabeth. She tried to tough it out and she never complained, she didn't want to disappoint her father. She did her best to hide the abuse from her father so he wouldn't get mad. Until one day, Chiron found her in the forest off one of the paths badly beaten and her beautiful brown hair chopped off. He knelt down pickeed her up and rushed her to the infirmary. She was unconscious for a week.

Percy could no longer stand by and watch his seven year old cousin go through all this. He tried to find out who attacked her, but got nowhere. So finally he did the only thing he could do, Percy, and Annabeth went to New York. Entering the Empire State Building they went to the top floor to Olympus. When the elevator doors opened all eyes were on them. Poseidon and Athena smiled at their children and went to go greet them.

Poseidon pulled Percy into a hug, "Percy what are you doing here?"

"I actually came to talk to Uncle about Alina." Percy said softly.

But no matter how softly he said it, Zeus heard. "What about my daughter?" Zeus' voice boomed.

Percy stepped forward to address the King. "Uncle, you need to remove Alina from Camp Half-Blood, it isn't safe for her there."

Zeus scoffed, "Of course it is, there is no other place safer for her than there."

Annabeth stepped forward, "No, sir, Alina is not safe there. The camp is jealous of the relationship she has with you, and they have also found out that she is a mutant. She has been beaten and ridiculed since the day they found out. Yesterday she was attacked by someone in camp and left for dead in the woods, her hair chopped off, Chiron found her in time."

Zeus' eyes widen then narrowed, there was a loud clap of thunder. Lightning rolled across the sky. He instantly disappear in a bolt of lightning, leaving a stunned and worried Poseidan to rush after his brother. Percy and Annabeth looked at each other, then rushed for the elevator, only pausing long enough for Annabeth to get a hug from her mother.

As quickly as they could, they made their way to Camp Half-Blood. When they arrived a terrible storm was raging in the heavens above, Zeus was livid. He appeared with a loud clap of thunder and a blinding flash of lightning, Chiron bowed to the King of the Olympians, a worried look on his face.

"Welcome, great Zeus, Lord of the sky."

"Save your pleasantries, Chiron, I want to see my daughter now!"

"Of course, sire." Chiron led the way to the infirmary.

The minute Zeus walked in, his eyes zeroed in on his seven year old daughter. She was covered from head to toe in bruises and lacerations, both of her arms and legs were broken, she was completely bandaged up. Zeus made a beeline for his daughter, taking a seat next to her. She had two black eyes, and her face was swollen, never had Zeus wanted to cry as he did right now staring down at Alina.

"Who is responsible for this?"

"We don't know who did this, Dad, but we're investigating. Alina must have been taken from your cabin in the middle of the night, she doesn't associate with anyone besides Percy, Annabeth and Grover."

"Why hasn't she been given Nectar yet?" Zeus asked.

"We have to wait for her to regain consciousness to administer it to her." Chiron informed him.

At that point Poseidon shows up, upon seeing his niece, he is in complete shock. How could a fellow camper do this to such a small child? It was true that the training that the Half-Bloods had was brutal, but this was beyond brutal, whoever it was, their intention was clear, this was an act of murder.

"I want the culprit or culprits found now, or I swear I will destroy this camp and everyone in it." Zeus declared.

Poseidon's eyes widen, he had not seen his brother this angry since ancient times when he destroyed all of Sparta. No one had been spared, every last man woman and child had been destroyed, even the animals. Poseidon laid a hand on his brother's shoulder, trying to calm him.

"Brother, you must calm down, you can not be serious about destroying the camp?"

Zeus pulled away from his brother. "Do not tell ME to calm down, brother, she is my child and someone from this camp tried to kill her. You can not tell me that you would not feel the same if it was Percy lying here instead."

Zeus had Poseidon there, though he didn't think he would go as far as destroying innocent lives. But he knew his brother's rage very well and he knew that if the person or persons responsible were not found, nothing would stop the King of the gods from getting his revenge. No one would be spared, probably not even Percy.

Chiron and Mr. D realized that the situation was dire, they needed to find out who had done this and fast. Chiron made the annoucement that if the culprit or culprits did not come forward, the camp would be destroyed with everyone in it. Panic began to set in the campers as they turned to each other trying to figure out who had done this. They were all guilty of some form of abuse towards Alina, simply because she was a mutant and they found her to be a danger and unnatural. But who would go to such extremes?

Seeing no other choice, the cabin of unclaimed demigods came forward. They admitted to have being jealous of Alina and her father and hating her for being favored by her father and for being a mutant. Which was something that they had found disgusting. Upon hearing this, Zeus called for Hades, and condemned the entire cabin to death.

"I want them thrown into the deepest part of Tartarus, and for them to suffer for all eternity. Is that understood, Hades?"

Hades bowed and with that the campers were ingulfed in flames and taken to to the underworld. Without another word, Zeus swept back into the infirmary to take his seat next to Alina's bed. A week later when she finally woke up Zeus was there to administer the Nectar himself. He looked down at her smiling as he stroked her short hair.

"How are you feeling, Prinkípissa? (Princess.)"

"I feel better, Papa, how long was I unconscious?"

"You were unconscious for a week, my darling. Alina, why did you not tell me how the other campers were treating you?"

Alina looked away, she couldn't look her father in the eyes. "I didn't want to disappoint you, Papa. I didn't want you to think I was weak."

Zeus gathered his child into his arms, "Oh, Prinkípissa, I would never think that of you, you are my precious child. All I want is for you to be safe, and it is obviously not here. I think it would be best to return you to Logan and Xavier's school."

Alina's eyes widen, "No, Papa, I'll never see you again!" She said in a panicked voice.

"Of course you will, Little One, I would never abandon you. Your mother had the right idea to leave you with Xavier, I thought you being my daughter would keep you safe, but I was wrong." You need to be with people that understand you and do not fear you. I promise that I will come visit you as often as I can, and Logan can alway bring you to New York to visit me anytime you want."

With that Alina agreed, Zeus had Percy, Annabeth and Grover pack up all of Alina's things and that afternoon they were in Westchester. Percy had gone along with Poseidon and Zeus so he could see where his cousin would be living. That way he could come to visit whenever he wanted.

Alina was happily welcomed back into the school by all the student and faculty. They were all amazed that she was actually related to Greek gods, but it was easily accepted. After receiving a final hug and kiss from her father, uncle and cousin, they took their leave.

The years passed, and Alina grew up into a beautiful, strong, powerful, and highly intelligent young lady. She graduated college at 16 with several degrees one of them being in physics and engineering, she also had a medical degree and she was currently working on getting her law degree. After she finished school she joined the X-Men and fought alongside her surrogate father, Wolverine. She wasn't always out on the field, she was often times helping Hank with any experiements that he may be conducting. And that is how the Demigoddess met Dr. Bruce Banner.


	3. Friendship With Bruce

Bruce Banner and Alina Macleod met when Bruce went to go visit Hank at Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. The school was one of the few places that Bruce felt very comfortable, despite there being so many children. He knew that here, he wouldn't be judged or looked down on because of his condition, even if he wasn't a mutant. Which was something Hank wasn't totally convinced about. Hank thought that maybe Bruce had a dormant X-gene that was activated with the gamma radiation blast. He thought that Hulk had always been with Bruce.

Bruce arrived at the front door, ringing the doorbell, he waited for someone to answer the door. When the door opened, there stood a pretty little brunette, her brow furrowed as she looked at Bruce, then suddenly her eyes widen as she recognised him. He smiled at her uncomfortably, he figured she recognised him from the news when he destroyed Harlem. But that wasn't the case at all.

"Oh my god, you're Dr. Bruce Banner, the famous physicist! I studied your work when I was in college. You must be here to see Hank, please come in." Alina said then stepped aside.

Bruce was pleasantly surprised, he thought for sure she was going to tell him she recognised him as the Hulk. He walked passed her into the mansion. The young lady shut the door then turned to him.

"I have admired your work for a long time, Dr. Banner. I've read everything you ever published since I was able to read. You're the reason I got into physics when I was a kid."

"Well, thank you…?"

"Oh, where are my manners, Alina Macleod, at your service, sir."

Bruce chuckled and took her hand, "It's nice to meet you, Alina, and did I hear you right, did you say you've read my work since you've been able to read?"

Alina blushes as she leads Bruce down to Hank's office. "Yes, sir, I've been reading since I was two. Been doing physics equations since I was three."

"Wow, that's impressive, how old are you if you don't mind me asking?"

"Oh I'm 21 years old."

"Oh so you're a junior in college." Bruce observed.

"No, sir, I graduated when I was 16, four degrees."

"Really, in what, and you don't have to call me sir, Bruce is fine."

"I have a degrees in physics, engineering, micro biology and medicine. I'm working on getting a law degree right now."

"That's very impressive." Bruce said truly impressed.

"Thank you, Bruce, that means a lot especially coming from you."

They continued to walk and talk until they reached Hank's office. Hank looked up from his work and smiled at Bruce.

"Bruce, what a pleasant surprise, I see you've met Alina. Has she asked you for your autograph yet?"

Alina turned bright red, then without saying a word she left the two scientists alone. Hank chuckled as he watched Alina rush out of his office.

"My autograph, Hank?" Bruce asked.

"Oh, yes, Bruce, you are Alina's physics hero."

"How is it she knows all my work?"

"I used to read your articles to her as bedtime stories when she was a little girl. She already knew who your were before she was left on our doorstep when she was three."

A sad look crossed Bruce's face, "She was abandoned when she was three?"

"Yes, Alina manifested her powers very early and her mother couldn't take care of her properly, so she left her with us."

"And her father?"

"At the time Alina's mother was trying to keep her away from her father. She felt that Alina's father's family would mistreat her for being a mutant and even though her father didn't others did."

"That's sad."

"Yes it would be if she didn't have such an excellent relationship with her father and if she didn't have Logan. But with their help, she grew up exceptionally well."

Bruce spent several months at the mansion with Hank at Hank's request and Alina's insistance. In that time period Alina and Bruce became very close, to the point that Bruce viewed her as a little sister. After a while, Alina revealed to Bruce that not only was she a mutant but she was the daughter of a Greek god. At first Bruce had a hard time believing that until Alina took Bruce to the Empire State Building, with her father's permission of course.

"Alina, why are we here?" Bruce asked as Alina dragged him into the elevator.

"Well, I know you don't believe that my father is Zeus, so I asked him if we could visit Olympus and he said that was fine."

"Then what are we doing here, shouldn't we be in Greece?" Bruce said with a chuckle.

"Papa had Olympus moved to New York City years ago, this is the way in. Oh, you won't be able to actually enter Olympus, since you're mortal."

Bruce went along just to humor Alina, he was positive she was trying to prank him, so he was just waiting for the punchline. When they got in the elevator, Alina pressed a button that Bruce had never noticed had been there before. As they ascended, he started getting nervous when he noticed that the elevator had already gone passed all the designated floor.

When the doors opened, Bruce was greeted by the sight of a white room that looked like it was made of clouds. There seated around in a semi circle where a group of giants, they all turned when the elevator doors opened. One of the giants looked over at the door and smiled, he stomped over towards the elevator causing Bruce to back up. Kneeling down the man looked at Bruce in the elevator.

"So, this is the mortal that doesn't believe I am your father, Prinkípissa? (Princess.)"

"Yes, Papa, this is Dr. Bruce Banner, noted physicist and a good friend. Bruce this is my father, Zeus, god of the Sky, King of the Olympian gods."

"Ah, yes, I have heard of you, Dr. Banner. Not only from my daughter, but I also saw your alter ego destroy Harlem, it was most amusing." Such a little thing causing so much destruction." Zeus said with a chuckle.

All Bruce could do was wave at Zeus and say hi. With an amused look, Zeus took his mortal form in order to make Bruce more comfortable. Suddenly two other giants got up and made their way over, they also took their mortal forms. They walked up to Alina and gave her a hug.

"Bruce, let me introduce you to my uncle Poseidon, god of the sea and my half sister Athena, goddess of wisdom."

Bruce didn't know what to say, he went to shake their hands but bounced off the force field. Alina sighed and looked at her father, he rolled his eyes at her. With a wave of his hand, the force field came down.

"You may step out, Dr. Banner, but can go no further than a the foyer and only for a few minutes." Zeus informed Bruce.

Bruce hestitantly stepped out, Poseidon is the first to walk up to him to welcome him to Olympus. Zeus welcomed him as well as did Athena. After a while Athena and Bruce began talking about all sorts of things. While they spoke Alina went up to her father to give him a hug.

"Thank you, Papa, for being nice to him, you as well Uncle."

"You are welcome, Prinkípissa, but I must ask should he be someone your uncle and I should be threatening?"

Alina's eyes widen as it dawned on her what her father meant, she looked up at the god, "Ew, Papa, that's gross. Bruce is just my friend, it's like saying something is going on between My Logan and me."

Father and daughter both shuttered at that thought, while Poseidon laughs.

When it was time to go, Bruce reluctantly got back in the elevator, and they left. Alina leans against the wall, "Soo, do you believe me now?"

"Um, yeah, I believe you now, Alina. That was by far the coolest thing I have ever done."

"Well I'm glad you liked it, you know you're the first mortal to ever step foot in Olympus, Papa didn't even let my mother."

This surprised Bruce, "Wow, I'm honored."

From that day on Bruce and Alina became the best of friends, Bruce could count on Alina for anything. Even when he was at the lowest point in his life. When Bruce fled to India, Alina would show up out of a bolt of lightning or every now and then Hermes would show up to check on him and deliver a message from Alina.

So when it came time for Bruce to meet a certain God of Thunder, he wasn't in the least bit surprised. Which kind of freaked out his new friend, Tony Stark.

"How could you not be freaking out that there's an actual god on board of the helicarrier?"

Bruce shrugged, "I've seen weirder." Tony just raised an eyebrow at him.


	4. Meeting the Mutant

The years passed quickly after the battle of New York, it was in that time period thatThor had his heart ripped out by Jane Foster. He left Midgard and did not return for a year. While Thor was gone, there had been a few changes. Namely Bruce asking Alina to come work with him and Tony at Stark Tower.

"Why do you want this kid working with us?" Tony asked when Bruce suggested it.

"Because she is a very intellegent young lady and has a lot of talent."

"Oh, yeah, and what type of talents does she have, Brucey?" Tony asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Bruce frowned at Tony's insinuation. "Is that the only thing you think about? She just so happens to be a Harvard graduate with degrees in physics, engineering, micro biology, medicine and law. And she graduated at 16 years old."

Tony's mouth fell open, "You're kidding me?"

"Nope."

"Oh this I gotta see." Tony stated as he began to hack into Harvard's data base, "Holy shit, she graduated top of her class in every single time." Tony said as he continued to to do research into Alina.

"She grew up at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, she's a mutant?"

Bruce looked up from his work, "Yeah, do you have a problem with that?"

"No, no of course not. It says here her mother abandoned her when she was three and that her father is unknown."

Bruce didn't look up from his work, he only smirked to himself, if Tony only knew.

"Hey what kind of freaky powers does she have?" Tony asked, poking Bruce in the ribs.

Bruce looked away from his screen, then took off his glasses, "Well she's what Xavier classifies as an Omega mutant, one of the most powerful mutants in existance. She's on par with him and Magneto, she's telepathic, telekinetic and elemental."

"Wow, do you think she'd be interested in joining the Avengers?" Tony asked.

"Doubt it, she's part of the X-Men."

At hearing the name X-Men, Tony bristled. He resented the fact that the X-Men did not help out when New York was attacked, they could have used their help. Bruce noticed the dark look on Tony's face at the mention of the X-Men, Bruce let out a sigh.

"Don't tell me you have something against the X-Men?"

Tony rolled his eyes, "Noo, why should I have something against a group who has more experience fighting together, just because they ignored a life or death situation in New York. It's not like the attack on New York wasn't going to affect the whole world or anything, oh, wait, it was." Tony said bitterly.

"So, what, just because they couldn't help, you don't want Alina here?"

Tony was typing away on his computer before he answered. "Maybe it's not a good… Holy Shit, she's gorgeous! Why the hell didn't you tell me she was so hot?!"

Bruce chuckles, "I didn't think that was going to make such a big difference."

"Are you crazy, of course that makes a difference, she has everything, beauty and brains and she's sexy as hell. Yeah, why don't you offer her that job here after all." Tony says as he stares at Alina's photo.

There was a roll of thunder after Tony's comment. Bruce looked up, wondering if it was the actual weather or an irate father.

"Tony you're such a pig."

Tony blew Bruce a kiss, "Yeah, but you love me, now chop, chop, Bruce, get calling."

Bruce laughed, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed Alina's number, she answered on the second ring.

"Hey, Brucey, how are you, how are the Avengers treating you? Do you need me to go kick Stark's ass for you?"

Bruce chuckled as his eyes flicked to Tony, "No, not yet, but I'll keep that in mind. I was actually calling to offer you a…"

"A job, working with you and Tony Stark? While I would love to work with you, Brucey, I don't know if I can handle Mr. Stark."

"I promise I will try to rein him in if you come work here."

Tony gave Bruce a questioning look, Bruce just pointed at him. Tony gave him an offended look, causing Bruce to roll his eyes.

"Come on, Alina, it'll be fun to work together again, I'm sure you can handle Tony, after all you can handle Remy."

"True, very true and if he gets too annoying, I'll just electocute the hell out of him."

Bruce smiles, "That's my girl, when can we expect you?"

"Well considering that Professor Xavier already told me that you were going to ask and my clothes are already packed, it depends on how you want me to arrive. The conventional way or in my own special way."

Bruce's mouth fell open, "You already knew I was calling to offer you a job?"

"Yeah, I knew three days ago."

"I just thought of it today!"

"Yeah, well, what can I say, the Professor is good. So my arrival, how would you like it?"

"Why don't you do it your way, it's faster."

"Okay, then, see you soon." Alina says to Bruce.

"Okay, Munchkin, see you soon." Bruce hangs up the phone.

"Soo?" Tony asks.

"So, she accepted and she'll be here soon."

"How soon is soon?"

Bruce looked at his watch, "Like right now."

Tony gave him a weird look when suddenly a bolt of lightning hit the floor and Alina appeared with her luggage. Tony was so surprised he fell out of his seat and hit the floor hard.

"Holy Shit!" Tony exclaimed as he covered his head with his arms as the chair he was sitting on fell on top of him.

Alina looked around, spotting Bruce she dropped her luggage and made a beeline right for Bruce.

"Brucey, it's so good to see you!" Alina exclaimed as she wrapped her arms around Bruce's neck.

He hugged her around the waist, picking her up off the floor.

"Hey, Kiddo, how are you? Did you have a hard time getting away from Papa Bear?" He asks as he kissed her forehead.

"Oh, I'm excellent, and yes, I did, but eventually I convinced, my Logan to let me go, which reminds me…"

Alina turns around to look at Tony. "Hello, Mr. Stark, my name is Alina Macleod, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Tony gets up off the floor, he walks over to Alina with his best flirtatious smile.

"The pleasure is all mine, Kitten." He says as he takes her hand and kisses it.

Alina frowns, she looks at her hand then up at Tony, then over at Bruce. She gives him a big smile, "I was warned about you, Mr. Stark, you are quite the flirt aren't you?"

Tony beams at Alina, "Well, I do my best."

"That's what I was afraid of, well I'm sorry to say this but since you are exactly how you were described I have a message for you."

"Oh yeah, and what's the message?"

Alina sighs, "The message is from a dear friend of mine. Wolverine wanted me to tell you that if you keep on shamelessly flirting with me, he will personally come down here, gut you and hang you by your own intestines outside of Stark Tower."

Tony's eyes widen as he takes a step back. He's been threatened by Logan before, but never so graphically.

Tony smirks at Alina, "I'm sure, Pin Cushion was just bluffing."

Bruce snorts at Tony's comment. "Uh, Tony, I can guarentee you that Logan wasn't bluffing, Alina is like a daughter to him. He's already put five guys in the hospital in critical condition, because they wouldn't leave the Munchkin alone. If I were you, I wouldn't take his message too lightly."

"Yeah but there two major differences between me and those other guys. One, hello, it's me. And two what I do is just harmless flirting, you know I'm perfectly serious about Pepper."

"Okay, Mr. Stark, it's your funeral if he finds out." Alina tells him.

"Don't worry, Kitten, what Papa Bear doesn't know won't hurt me." Tony says as he wraps an arm around Alina's shoulder as he leads her out of the lab with Bruce following behind them.

"So that was a pretty awesome way you arrived just now, one of your mutant powers?"

Alina turns her head to look at Bruce, giving him a smirk. "Something like that." She states.

In point of fact it was not a mutant power it was a godly power that Zeus himself had taught her how to do. It was one of the ways he uses to travel. Alina was his only Half-Blood offspring strong enough to ever pull it off.

Tony nods, "So any other tricks you can do?"

He suddenly yelped and pulled away from Alina as she shocked the shit out of him.

"Some."

Bruce burst out laughing as he noticed Tony's hair standing on end. Tony gave him an odd look, but gasped when he walked by a mirror. He immedietely began to run his fingers through his hair trying to placate it.

He glared at Bruce, "Ha, ha, very funny. Come on Kid I'll show you to your room. I figure since you and Bruce are so close you wouldn't mind sharing a floor."

Alina shook her head, "No, not at all, if it's alright with Bruce that is." She turned to look at Bruce.

"Yeah that's fine with me, it'll give us a chance to catch up."

"Great, glad that's settled I'll let you get settled into your new room. I'll see you guys at dinner and welcome to Stark Tower, Kitten." With that Tony left Bruce and Alina alone.

Bruce wrapped an arm around Alina, "Come on Munchkin, let's get you settled then we can have a nice cup of tea and you can tell me the latest from Olympus.

Later on that night, The Avengers and Alina got together on the main floor to have dinner. At which time she was introduced to the rest of the Avengers and Pepper. They bombarded her with questions from how she knew Bruce to what her mutant powers were. Finally Tony couldn't take it anymore.

"Bruce mentioned that you're one of the X-Men, right?"  
''Yes, Mr. Stark, that is correct and I already know what you're going to ask. You want to know why is it that we didn't help out in the battle of New York. The answer is very simple, we didn't help out of fear."

Tony scoffs, "You can't sit there and expect me to believe that a group like the X-Men, who fight Magneto and the Brotherhood almost on a daily basis were afraid of a few aliens?"

"No that's not what I'm saying at all. Tell me, Mr. Stark, since the battle of New York do any of the Avengers have any anonimonity anymore?"

The Avengers looked at each other, "No we don't, our faces are plastered all over the place." Clint answered.

"Now honestly, do any of you know who exactly is part of the X-Men team besides Professor Xavier and now me?"  
"Well, I know that Logan is part of the X-Men." Natasha answered.

"Are you sure about that?" Alina asked.

Natasha thought about it for a moment, to be honest she didn't. Not even S.H.I.E.L.D. knew for sure who was part of the X-Men.

"No, you don't, it's obvious by the expression on your face."

"The reason we didn't help is because we can't afford to have our identitities known. If people knew who we are, it would make it easier to hunt us down and kill us. Not detain us, not question us, or for that matter, even experiment on us anymore, just outright kill us."

The Avengers looked at Alina stunned, Steve couldn't believe it.

"No, S.H.I.E.L.D would have kept you all safe."

"Oh really, Mr. Rogers, then tell me, where has S.H.I.E.L.D been this whole time that mutants have been rounded up by the MRD, tortured and murdered?"

The only thing that Steve could do is clear his throat, what Alina said was true.

"S.H.I.E.L.D doesn't have the man power to keep up with everything that happens in the world." Natasha said.

"And yet they have enough man power to keep track of me all these years, and keep other interested people away from me." Bruce said. "Besides, the X-Men also run a school for mutant children, do you honestly think they would expose themselves and put all those kids in the crosshairs? Personally I don't blame them at all for not getting involved. Why should they risk their lives for people who will only turn on them the second it's over." Bruce says as he comes to sit down next to Alina.

"Does that answer your question, Mr. Stark? And let me add that we do protect you humans from the likes of Magneto and other who want to eradicate the human race on a daily basis without complaint or help."

Tony looked down into his drink and swallowed. "Yes, Miss Macleod, that does answer my question, I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't, the government doesn't broadcast when they are silently trying to eradicate a species for no other reason than being born different." Alina tells Tony.

There was an awkward silence that fell over the group as they sat there at the dinner table, until finally Pepper stands up.

"Well, how about some dessert in the living room while we watch a movie?" Pepper suggests.

Alina smiles at Pepper, "That sounds like a great idea, Miss Potts."

"Please, call me Pepper."

"In that case you can call me Alina."

Clint suddenly claps, "Alright I'll get the pies, and Steve you get the plates and silverware."

With that everyone makes their way to the living room, but Tony holds Pepper, back for a minute.

"Pep, in the morning, I want you to make a ten million dollar donation to Xavier's School For Gifted Youngsters. Make sure that they don't know it was from me."

Pepper, smiles at Tony, then kisses him on the lips. "You are so sweet, Tony."

He kisses her back, then smirks, "I know." Pepper smacks him in the back of the head and rolls her eyes.


	5. Thor Returns

Life was pretty normal at Avenger Tower and Alina was enjoying her time there. She had been living there for several months now, and had adjusted to life there very well. Though she did miss Logan and the other X-Men quite a bit, working with Bruce and Tony was an opportunity she couldn't pass up.

The good thing about living in New York City was the fact that she was able to visit her father more often, which made her and Zeus very happy, and a lot closer. The bad thing about living with the Avengers was that eventually she'd have to meet Director Fury.

The Avengers and Alina were having movie night when JARVIS announced that Director Fury and Agent Coulson, who they just found out was actually alive, had arrived and were on their way up. Tony groaned and all the eyes turned to Alina.

"What?"

"Fury's not going to be happy that you're here, Alina." Clint informed her.

"So, what do I care?"

"Well, he's going to be suspicious of you and more than likely he has a file on you. Which means he's going to demand that you join the Avengers." Steve comments.

Alina started laughing, "There's no way Fury can make me join the Avengers. What's he going to do, throw me in jail?"

"Yeah." The Avengers say in unison.

"Doubt it."

At that point the elevator doors open and out steps Fury and Coulson. Fury scans the room, zeroing in on Alina who is sitting in between Bruce and Tony.

"Avengers, I received some interesting information that there's a new resident in this tower, and I am assuming that's you, Miss…"

"Macleod, Alina Macleod, and you are?"

"Nick Fury, director of SHIELD."

"SHIELD?"

"Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, surely you knew that, Miss Macleod?"

"No, why would I know that?"

"You live with the Avengers, I'm sure you've heard them talk."

"As a matter of fact I haven't, I make it a point to leave the room when they talk about anything that involves their work outside of what Bruce and Tony are doing in the lab. I'm just a simple physicist, director Fury, I have no interest or desire to know what the Avengers do. My job is to assist in the lab nothing more."

This, of course was something that the Avengers were just now realizing. It was true, Alina was never in the room when they talked about any type of mission. Fury didn't look convinced, until Steve spoke up.

"It's true, Director, Alina is never in the room when we talk about missions or any other thing that pertains to SHIELD or the Avengers."

Fury scrutinized Steve for a moment, he knew that Steve would never lie to him. Steve was a terrible liar, he couldn't lie to save his life. Fury wasn't completely satisified with the answer, but he would take Steve's word for it.

"Fine, I'll take your word for it, Captain Rogers, just make sure it stays that way." With that, him and Coulson left.

Clint turned to Alina, "You know I never noticed before, but you really do leave when we do our Avengers stuff."

"Yeah, it's like what I told your Director, I'm not interested in knowing. Don't tell me you guys are interested in knowing what the X-Men do?"

"Yeah we are."

"Well, tough."

After that, there were no more incidents with SHIELD or Fury. Things continued on as normal until one day when Alina came back to the Tower after visiting her father, she noticed when she entered the lab that it was empty.

"Huh, they must have all gone on a mission."

 ****Miss Macleod?****

"JARVIS?"

 ****Sir, and the Avengers asked me to inform you when you returned if you could proceed to the main floor, so you can meet the final memeber of the team.****

"Oh, um, okay. I'll be right up."

It had been a year since Thor had been to Midgard. He was still heart broken, but he couldn't stay away. There was just something pulling him to earth, but he didn't know what. He arrived at Avenger Tower and was greeted by all the Avengers, Tony was the first one to greet him.

"Hey, Point Break, welcome back! It's about time." Tony says as he hugs Thor.

"Thank you, Stark, it is…nice to be back."

Thor wasn't too convinced that it was, but he would humor Tony in the meantime. Natasha studied Thor's face and could still see the sadness that lurked behind his eyes. She walked up to him and cupped his face, giving him a sympathetic smile.

"You doing alright, Sweetie?"

Thor gave her a sad smile, "Aye, Natasha, I am slowly healing."

Clint came and clapped Thor on the shoulder, "It'll get better, Buddy, it'll just take some time."

Tony, Bruce and Steve looked at each other, confused, then looked at Thor.

"Lady Jane left me, that is why I have been gone for so long." Thor explained.

"Oh, Thor, I'm so sorry to hear that." Bruce says.

"Yeah me too, Buddy, but I'm sure you'll find someone else." Steve commented.

Tony got this glint in his eye, "Maybe sooner than you think." He said under his breath.

Natasha, having heard him, raised an eyebrow. At that point the elevator dinged and Tony motioned very subtly with his head towards the elevator. Natasha suddenly understood, a ghost of a smile crossed her lips. When the elevator doors opened, Alina stepped out. Tony waltzed over, he smiled at her.

Putting his arm around her shoulders, Tony led Alina out of the elevator, "Hey, Munchkin, just in time, let me introduce you to the last member of our team."

Alina noticed the tall blonde with brilliant blue eyes, standing in the middle of the room surrounded by the other Avengers. When Alina saw him her jaw dropped open and she gawked at him.

Tony smirked, he whispered in her ear, "Close your mouth, Munchkin, before you catch flies."

Alina snapped her mouth shut, Tony quietly chuckled. "Let me introduce you to him."

"No, that's okay, Tony, I'm good."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Oh come on, Alina, he won't bite, that is unless you want him to."

He took her hand and dragged her towards Thor, "Hey, Point Break, let me introduce you to mine and Bruce's new associate, Alina Macleod."

Thor turned around, he looked down at the tiny woman. His eyes widened at the sight of her. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his entire life. Thor gave her the biggest smile as he walked towards her, he reached out for her hand in order to kiss it. But when their hands made contact, an electric current ran through both of them, making them both shiver. Thor brought Alina's hand up to his lips, kissing her hand very gently, feeling a tingle on his lips when they made contact with her skin.

"It is an honor to meet you Lady Alina, I am Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard."

Alina blushed as she looked up into Thor's beautiful blue eyes, "The honor is mine, Prince Thor."

"Just Thor, please."

"As long as you call me just Alina, it isn't necessary to be so formal."

Tony smirked as he turned to look at Bruce. Oh, yeah, his plan was going to work, Tony suddenly clapped his hands getting everyone's attention.

"Well, I think since Thor's back, we should have a party. What do you think, Big Guy?"

Thor wasn't paying attention to what Tony was saying, he was too busy staring into Alina's beautiful brown eyes. He thought they were the most expressive eyes he had ever seen.

"Hello? Earth to Thor, what do you think?"

Thor finally looked at Tony, "What? Oh, a party is not necessary, brother Anthony."

Tony snorted, "Of course it is Goldie Locks, even if it isn't we should party anyway. I'll make all the arrangements for tonight, you're coming, right Alina?"

"I don't know, Tony, parties aren't really my thing"

Thor turned around and looked at her with a hopeful look in his eyes. "It would truly be an honor if you would come to the party, Lady Alina."

Alina looked up into those deep blue eyes, losing herself. "Alright I'll come."

"Great!" Tony yelled, making Thor and Alina jump, he sniggered at their reaction.

This was going to be easier than he thought.


	6. Getting To Know You

Later that night in her room, Alina stood inside her closet looking for something to wear. She was having a hard time deciding what to wear, when there came a knock at her door.

"Come in."

Natasha came into the room, "Alina, where are you?"

"I'm in the closet, Nat, did you need something?"

"I came to see if you needed any help getting ready." Nat said as she walked into the closet.

"You are a god send, yes please, I don't know which dress to wear to this party."

Natasha looked at the dresses that Alina had narrowed it down to critically. She glanced at Alina, then picked out a red silk, off the shoulder, short sleeve, mermaid dress that came down mid calf. Natasha chose gold ankle strap high heels and gold hoop earrings. Alina's brown hair was curled in waves hanging loosely down her back, her make-up was simple but flawless.

Alina took Natasha's choice into the bathroom to change. When she came out, she modeled it for Natasha.

"What do you think?"

Natasha gave a low whistle, "You look stunning, Thor's going to be rendered speechless."

Alina blushed, "I'm not wearing this to impress Thor."

Natasha raised an eyebrow, "Oh please, you couldn't keep your eyes off each other."

"That may be true but, I'm sure it was just the facination of meeting someone new."

"If you say so, Alina, come on let's get going."

Natasha took Alina by the arm and they headed up to the penthouse. The stepped out onto the floor and Alina's mouth fell open, the penthouse was decked out in decorations, there were lasers everywhere, a DJ was playing music off in a corner. Tons of people had already shown up and there were waiters walking around with champaign and food. There was, of course a bartender mixing drinks for everyone. Alina was amazed how Tony could organize this with such short notice, it was probably Pepper that did it, though.

All of the Avengers were already there including Rhodey, Fury, Coulson, Hill, and several other SHIELD agents. Thor had been sitting on the couch talking to Steve, he looked up when the elevator doors opened and Natasha and Alina stepped out. Thor's eyes widened at the sight of Alina, his mouth dropping open. Steve followed his gaze and he smiled.

"Wow Alina looks really nice."

Thor slowly turned to Steve, "Nice? Captain, she looks absolutely breath taking."

Thor was about to get up when he saw Bruce make his way over to Alina, his smile fell when he noticed Bruce give Alina a hug and kiss her forehead. Thor's eyes narrowed as he watched Bruce put his arm around Alina's shoulders and lead her further into the room.

Steve, having noticed Thor's attitude change, gave him a questioning look. "Something wrong, Big Guy?"

"I had no idea that Banner was courting Lady Alina." Thor said, disappointment evident in his voice.

Steve turned around, he chuckled at the sight. "Not at all, Thor, Bruce and Alina are just friends. As a matter of fact Bruce sees her as a little sister, he's very protective of her."

The sparkle returned to his eyes and a big grin was plastered on his face.

"You should go talk to her, Thor."

Without hesitation, Thor got up and made his way towards Bruce and Alina. He smiled brightly at her, she returned the smile. Taking her hand, he brought it to his lips and kissed it. He felt the tingle on his lips again, it was most enjoyable.

"Alina, you look absolutely breath taking." Thor said.

A beautiful blush spread across her cheeks, "Thank you, Thor, and you look very handsome." Thor beamed at the compliment.

Thor had his hair tied back, he was wearing a red silk shirt with the first couple of buttons undone, black jeans and black boots. His beard was nicely trimmed. They stared at each other for a moment until Bruce cleared his throat, Thor's eyes shifted to Bruce.

"Hello, Banner, how are you this evening?"

"I'm good, Thor, how 'bout yourself?"

"I am doing very well," Thor said as his eyes went back to Alina.

Bruce looked between Thor and Alina and excused himself, going to the bar to get a drink. They didn't even acknowledge him when he left.

Without letting go of her hand, Thor led Alina more into the room, "Would you like something to drink, Alina?" He asked as they went to the bar.

Alina turned to the bartender, "An Amaretto Sour, please."

The bartender nodded, he makes the drink placing it in front of her, Thor looks at it curiously.

"Have you ever had one before," She asked him, he shook his head.

"Oh then you need to try it."

Handing her glass to him, Thor took the drink and took a sip. It was not nearly as strong as Asgardian ale, but it did have a sweet and sour taste he found pleasant. Drinking the rest of it he smiled at her when he finished.

"Did you like it?"

"Yes, it has a pleasant taste, though it is not very strong."

"Would you like another?" He nods, "Two more, please."

They sit at the bar sipping their drinks, talking and laughing. Tony looks over where he's standing talking to Pepper, he gets this smug look on his face.

"I knew it."

Pepper gives him a questioning look, "knew what?"

Tony motions with his head, "That Thor and Alina would hit it off. They seem to be perfect for each other."

"So that's what this whole party was for, so they could hook up?" Bruce asked sounding a little irritated as he walks up behind Tony. Tony jumped at the sound of his voice.

"No, not entirely, it really is to welcome Thor back, and if something happens between him and Alina so be it." Tony says wiggling his eyebrows.

"Nothing is going to happen between them, at least not in the way your sick mind is thinking, Tony." Bruce growled.

"And why not?"

"Alina was raise in a very old fashioned way, she is saving herself for marriage."

"You're joking, you mean she's never…"

"I think that's sweet." Pepper says, cutting Tony off.

While Bruce, Tony and several other Avengers were talking, a slow song began to play, it was one of the songs that Darcy had shown Thor. He smiled down at Alina and asked her if she wanted to dance, she beamed up at him and agreed. Thor led her out to the dance floor where he took her in his arms and they began too slow dance to the music, they never took their eyes off each other.

Thor had never felt so happy in his entire life, not even with Jane. Being with Alina, even though he had just met her that day, felt right, made him feel complete. After their dance they went to sit on one of the couches, continuing their conversation. Thor felt this need to tell her everything about himself, he told her how he was exiled and met Jane. How he had changed from an arrogant, cruel, boy to the benevolent and understanding man he is today. He told her of his part in the invasion of New York and what happened later with Jane and the dark elves.

He eventually told her how Jane left him broken hearted and that, that was the reason he had been gone for so long. But now that he was back, he was determined to move on with his life.

"Good for you, Thor, you definitely need to leave the past behind you, I'm sure you'll meet someone special that will compliment you completely." Thor's heart warmed at her words.

Alina, in turn told him that she had been taken away from her father when she was a year old then abandoned by her mother at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. That when she was five her father came back for her, though she ended up returning to the school after being mistreated by members of her own family. She told him how basically Logan was her second father and was very protective of her. She told him of her degrees in science, medicine and law, that put a little damper on things for Thor. He wasn't sure he wanted to be with another scientist again. He was thinking she would be like Jane and not understand that he had duties to attend to and people to protect.

But when she told him that she was a mutant and part of the X-Men, he was very curious. He wasn't sure what a mutant was and he had never heard of the X-Men before. She explained to him that basically she was born with the power over the elements, earth, air, water, fire and metal. Thor's eyes lit up when she told him this, she went on to tell him about the X-Men.

"The X-Men is an organization of superhumanly powerful mutants that was founded by Professor Charles Xavier for two purposes: first, to train such mutants in the uses of their superhuman powers, and second, to serve as a combat team that could defend humanity against attacks by superhumanly powerful mutants who use their powers for criminal ends, as well as against other threats. The Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters is a special institute founded and led by Professor Xavier to train young mutants in controlling their powers and help foster a friendly human-mutant relationship." Alina informed Thor.

"That is absolutely fascinating, I had no idea such beings existed in Midgard."

"Well, we try to remain under the radar and those of us that can, try to blend in with the humans. But there are a lot of mutants whose mutatations are so radical that they can't blend in, thus the school was made. It also helps so we are not caught and experimented on."

Thor's brow furrowed, "I do not understand."

"Well, if the history of man has taught us anything it's that men fear what they don't understand, so by that logic, mutants are something that humans don't understand, so we are feared. The end result is that my kind are captured, tortured, experimented on, and eventually killed. So it is in our best interest to blend in and not cause waves."

"That is terrible, and your government allows this?"

Alina scoffs, "They're usually the ones that are doing the experimentations."

Thor made a face of disgust, "Such things would not be tolerated on Asgard."

"Ah, but you don't have mutants, so you really can't be sure the Allfather would tolerate such beings." Alina pointed out.

"You know of the Allfather?"

"Some, my father has mentioned him once or twice." But she changed the subject.

Alina had no intention of telling Thor that Zeus and Odin had a treaty that allowed Asgardians to come to earth in the first place. If Thor wasn't informed, she wasn't going to be the one to tell him, it wasn't her place.

Zeus, unlike Odin, was very transparent, he was a blunt 'man' and let others know exactly what he was thinking at all times, he held nothing back. So, Alina, being his favorite demi-god child, was informed of everything as well. She already knew Thor had been banished here, what happened to him while he was here was something she didn't know as it had no direct impact on the greek gods so the Zeus didn't care. As was his motto, let the mortals fend for themselves.

The night progressed very nicely with Thor spending the majority of his time with Alina, talking and laughing and just getting to know each other. Of course other people would come talk to them, separating them. But where ever Thor was in the room, his eyes always found Alina. He would give her a big smile causing her to blush and look away, which he found absolutely adorable.

By the end of the night everyone was drunk off their asses except for Steve, Thor, and surprisingly Alina, she couldn't get drunk off of mortal alcohol either. Once everyone had gone home, the Avengers began to retire as well or pass out where they were. Alina was in the process of taking Bruce back down to their floor.

"Alina, would you like some help with Banner?" Thor asked.

"Oh no, I don't want to trouble you," Alina said as she heaved Bruce off the couch.

"Nonsense, it is no trouble at all."

Thor walked over and easily swepted Bruce up into his arms. They walked into the elevator and Alina pressed the number to their floor. Once they got there, Alina led the way to Bruce's room. Thor put Bruce down on the bed while Alina took his shoes off, she covered him up with his blanket then led Thor out of the room.

Thor reached out, taking Alina's hand, "May I escort you to your floor?"

"Well, actually I share this floor with Bruce, my room is just down the hall. Tony thought since Bruce and I are best friends, we'd be alright sharing a floor. Which is fine with me, I wouldn't feel comfortable with a floor to myself.

Thor nodded, "May I escort you to your door, then?"

She smiled up at Thor, "I'd like that very much."

They walked down the hall, once they got to her door Alina turned around to face Thor.

"Thank you, Thor, I had a wonderful time with you, though I think I took up all of your time."

"He smiled down at her. "I did not mind at all, there was no one else I would have rather spend time with than you."

Thor brought his hand up to caress her cheek, he glanced briefly at her lips, "May I kiss you, Alina?"

A smile crossed her lips, "I would like that."

Thor beamed at her, he slowly lowered his head towards her still caressing her cheek. He tilted his head slightly and pressed his lips to hers. Suddenly an electrical current ran up and down their spines. Thor brought his both hands around her waist, pressing her into his body. Alina wound her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Their lips moving in perfect sync, they finally broke away from each other with a sigh.

"Wow." whispered Alina.

"Indeed." Thor agreed. He leaned down and kissed her again, he had never felt anything so divine in his life and he wanted more. His hand began to wander lower, Alina caught his hand before he could caress her ass. She pulled away from him then pecked him on the lips.

She sighed, "Goodnight, Thor."

Thor placed his forehead to hers, "Goodnight, Alina."

Kissing her once more, he let her go and walked down the hall towards the elevator. Alina leaned up against her door, she ran her finger along her lips, still feeling the tingle of his kiss. She opened her door, stepped in and shut the door.

A smile spread across Thor's lips as he got into the elevator, yes he was definitely glad to be back.


	7. Thor Watches Alina Train

Thor woke up in an incredibly good mood, his lips still tingled from where he had kissed Alina, making him smile. He got up, took a shower and changed into a pair of black sweats and a grey t-shirt. He was going to work out with the Captain, but first he wanted to see Alina before she went to work with Bruce and Tony.

Thor headed for the communal floor where everyone had already gathered with somber faces, everyone in the room had a terrible hangover.

"GOOD MORNING!" Thor boomed.

"Shh, Point Break, not so loud, have some respect for the dead." Tony said as he drank two aspirins with his coffee.

He then passed the aspirins to Clint, who passed them down once he took some too. Thor smiled at his friends, he had missed watching them the day after parties. He always found it quite amusing. As he looked around at his friends he noticed that Alina was missing, he couldn't help but become concern. Natasha saw the expression on Thor's face and smirked.

"She won't be here this morning, Thor."

"Is Alina alright?"

"Oh sure, she doesn't get hangovers either, must be a mutant thing like Logan." Tony said as he pulled an ice pack out of the fridge.

"Is she already in the lab?" Thor asked, he was about to walk out when Tony called to him.

"No, Logan's here today."

Thor gave him a questioning look.

"Right, you don't know. When Logan shows up that means she's going to train with powers, so she'll probably train all day."

"Are they in the training room?" Thor asked.

"Yeah, but I don't recommend you going down there. Logan is very private about their training, he nearly killed me the one time I tried to sneak in to watch. JARVIS won't even record them, Logan threatened to destroy JARVIS' system if he did." Tony said.

"He pulled me out of the vents and beat the crap out of me once. If Alina hadn't have stopped him, he would have put me in the hospital." Clint added.

"How did he know you were in the vents?" Thor asked.

"He smelled me."

Thor cocked a brow, that was the strangest thing he had ever heard.

"The only person he allows in there is Bruce." Nat said.

"I will take my chances, I would like to see Alina train." Thor said as he walked out of the room heading straight for the training room.

"It's your funeral, man, he really likes her, doesn't he?" Clint asked.

The others nodded.

Thor was walking towards the training room when he heard the sounds of an animal growling visciously, his pace quickened towards the sound. When he opened the door he saw a man with wild hair and what looked like claws coming out of his knuckles standing over Alina. Without even thinking, he threw Mjolnir as hard as he could towards Logan. The hammer hit Logan right in the chest, sending Logan flying across the room. What Thor was not expecting was the sound of metal reverberating throughout the room. He was even more surprised when the man got up as if nothing happened and the man was pissed.

Logan snarled at Thor, he unsheathed his claws and rushed him. Thor was in such shock that he barely had time to react to Logan's attack. When Logan took a swipe at Thor, the only thing that Thor could do is dodge the attack. Logan wasn't letting up on him, he kept attacking Thor, never giving him the chance to counter. Finally Thor was able to summon Mjolnir to him and was able to block Logan's attack. Thor swung his hammer and hit Logan in the face with it, hearing once again the reverberation of metal. The force of the blow knocked Logan's head to the side and cut his face. Thor's eyes widened when he saw metal gleaming under Logan's skin then the cut heal over, leaving no trace, Logan growled and popped his neck. Logan and Thor swung at each other at the same time, but did not connect. There was a gust of wind that threw each man in opposite directions.

Alina used her control over gravity to pin each man down. Thor struggled to get up, but he couldn't move an inch. Logan made no effort to move.

"Are you two finished?" Alina asked.

"Why can I not move?" Thor asked.

"I've increased the gravity around you to pin you to the floor. I'll let you up when you calm down, that goes for you too, Logan."

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Logan said as he layed there taking deep breaths in order to calm down.

"But he was attacking you!" Thor shouted.

"Of course he was, we were training."

"He could have hurt you." Thor said, still struggling.

"Not likely, I was about to launch him across the room with a gust of wind, when you interfered. Now are you going to calm down?"

Thor closed his eyes, he took a deep breath letting out slowly.

"Yes."

"Logan?"

"I'm good."

With a wave of her hand the pressure was taken off them and both men stood up.

"What are you doing here anyway, Thor?"

Thor looked down sheepishly, then looked up at her with his brilliant blue eyes, "I wanted to watch you train."

"No." Logan said as he crossed the room coming to stand next to Alina.

"I will not let a human watch us train." Logan states.

"Well technically, Thor's Asgardian and a god." Alina said.

"I don't give a shit, he ain't a mutant."

"You let my dad watch." Alina said.

"That's different, he's your dad." Logan countered

"Please, My Logan, let him stay."

Thor's brow furrowed when Alina called Logan 'My Logan.' He didn't like it, a wave of jealousy rolled off of him. Logan's nostrils flared, he picked up the scent of jealously easily, Logan smirked.

'So this jerk's jealous.' Logan thought, he almost started laughing.

"No, this is something private between you and me." Logan says as he puts a hand on Alina's shoulder. The scent of Jealousy increased.

"Pretty please, My Logan?" Alina asked giving him the puppy dog eyes.

"No, and cut that shit out, it's not going to work."

So Alina started to pout, and that was it, Logan caved.

"Fine, he can stay," Logan turned to Thor, "But you better stay out of it, or I'll kick your ass out. Alina can handle it."

Thor glared at Logan, "Fine, I will not interfere." He turned towards Alina and smiled a brilliant smile.

"Alright, Blondie, take a seat on the bench and keep the hell out of the way."

The minute Thor moved away from Alina, Logan punched her in the face. Thor almost lunged for Logan, but Alina got up and kicked Logan in the knee making his fall to the floor. Then she kneed him in the face, breaking his nose, blood poured out of Logan's nose and it looked disjointed. But as Thor looked on, Logan's nose popped back into place and it stopped bleeding.

Logan rushed Alina, but she side stepped him, grabbed his arm and tossed him over her shoulder. She concentrated on the arrows that Clint had left behind and launched them at Logan, Logan unsheathed his claws and used them to block the arrows. He came running at her but she used the moisture in the air to create a water whip using it to keep Logan at bay. Logan started dodging the whip and started getting closer.

Logan lept into the air bring his claw down towards Alina, she reached out with her powers, snapping the metal cables that were on the ceiling. They came flying at Logan then completely coiled around him, effectively trapping him, Logan hit the mat hard.

"That's good, Munchkin, but what I wanted you to do is paralyze me like Charles or use my skeleton against me like Magneto." Logan instructs after he stands up.

Alina nods, "Lets go again."

Thor was absolutely amazed, he had never seen powers like that before. Alina and Logan continued to fight as Thor watched completely enthralled. He couldn't get over how fierce of a warrior she was, the more he watched, the more he realized that Alina was the perfect woman for him. She was incredibly intelligent, funny, beautiful, and an excellent warrior.

Then his world came to a crashing halt around him, when he saw Alina suddenly produce a bolt of lightning out of nowhere and struck Logan in the chest. The bolt sent Logan soaring across the room, landing heavily, with smoke coming off of him. He layed there for a few seconds then stood up.

"Very good, Kid, that one hurt like hell."

"Oh Logan, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you with a bolt."

"It's alright, Munchkin, you're getting better at it, soon you should be able to do it deliberately instead of on instinct."

Thor suddenly stood up, "You mean to tell me that was an unconscious act?! That was amazing, I've never seen anyone produce lightning out of nowhere! Even I need to use the Mjolnir to produce lightning."

"Well I can't really produce big bolts of lightning, maybe big enough to severely hurt someone and of course big enough to travel."

Thor looked at her oddly, "What do you mean travel?"

"Yeah, I can travel anywhere in the world using lightning, like this."

One minute she's standing next to Logan the next minute a bolt of lightning struck next to Thor and Alina is standing next to him, Thor's mouth hangs open.

"What, you can't do that?"

Thor slowly shakes his head.

"Oh that's right, you guys use the Bifrost. Well theorectically, I should be able to travel anywhere in the universe using lightning. Though I've never tried it before."

"What else can you do?" Thor asked, his eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"Well, I can produce fire and manipulate it. You saw me pull water from the air to form a whip. If we had some earth I could manipulate that as well. I am also telepathic, and can move things with my mind. And of course I can control air, that's how I did the whole gravity thing."

Thor walked up to Alina and took her hands in his, "You are an intriguing woman."

Alina looked down and blushed, Logan just rolled his eyes. He could smell the mutual attraction between the two of them, and though it irritated him that his little girl was showing interest in this man, he couldn't deny that so far Thor's intentions were pure. There was a hint of arousal around Thor but it wasn't the overpowering stench of lust.

Logan threw his arm around Alina's shoulders, "Alright, we'll break for now, it's time for breakfast."


	8. Breakfast With a God and Mutants

There was that hint of jealousy in the air again, causing Logan to smirk. Logan led Alina and Thor out of the training room to the elevator, they took the elevator up to Bruce and Alina's floor. Logan didn't like eating with the Avengers, they got on his nerves. Just because they had beaten a few aliens, they thought they were the greatest team on earth.

Logan scoffed at the notion, 'Let them go up against an omega mutant, like Magneto, and see how they fair. Magneto would crush Stark in that tin can suit of his in the blink of an eye.' Logan thought.

So, when they got to Bruce and Alina's floor, Logan went straight to the kitchen to make breakfast. He pulled out two cartons of eggs, hash browns, ham, sausage, bacon, and steaks. Logan stepped out of the kitchen to ask Thor something.

"Hey, Goldilocks?"

"Logan, his name is Thor."

Logan rolled his eyes and huffed, "Fine, Thor, are you joining us for breakfast?"

Thor looked at Logan, surprised. "If it is not an inconvience."

"Nah, Bub, just need to make more than usual, Alina, come help me."

Alina immediately obeys Logan and went into the kitchen, but she popped her head out.

"Oh, Thor, could you check on Bruce for me, please? And could you tell him that Logan is making breakfast, if he wants any?"

"Yes, my lady." Thor says with a smile and a wink.

Alina blushes and ducks her head back into the kitchen. Thor chuckles as he walks down the hall to Bruce's room. He knocks very quietly on the door, Bruce gives a muffled response and Thor opens the door.

Bruce was lying on his stomach when he looks up at Thor.

"Good morning, Thor, what brings you here?"

"Good morning, Bruce, I have come to inform you that Alina and her friend Logan are making breakfast and wanted to know if you would be joining us."

"Us?"

Thor beamed, "Yes, I shall be having breakfast with them as well."

Bruce sat up, noticing that he was still in his rumpled clothes from last night. He rubbed his hands over his face.

"Okay, let me take a quick shower and I'll be out there in a minute."

Thor smiled, "I shall inform the others."

Thor went back to the kitchen, "Banner said that he will join us for breakfast."

Alina smiled at him, "Great, we'll need to make more, My Logan."

"Okay, Munchkin, let me get some more meat." Logan said with his back to her.

Logan smirked when he got the whiff of jealousy coming off of Thor again. Logan went to the fridge to get more food. Once he grabbed more ingredients, Logan pulled out a pan and started frying up the steaks. While Alina started frying up the bacon and sausage, Thor stood in the doorway watching. He thought it was the cutest thing, seeing Alina with an apron on, concentrating on not burning the food. She looked up from what she was doing and gave Thor a grin, beckoning him to come into the kitchen. Thor pushed away from the doorway and came to stand next to Alina.

She looked up at him, "Do you want to help?"

"What can I do, my lady?"

"Well, you can start scambling the eggs. Here take this bowl crack about 15 eggs in it then whisk them with this wire whisk." Alina instructs handing the bowl, whisk and two cartons of eggs.

Then suddenly she stops, "You do know how to crack an egg, right?"

Thor smiles sheepishly, "I have helped prepare breakfast before, so I have seen it done a few times."

"That's good, here let me give you a refresher."

Setting the bowl down on the table she takes an egg, gently taps it on the rim of the bowl then cracks it open. Pouring the contents into the bowl.

"See, just do it carefully and try not to get shells in the eggs." Alina instructs.

Thor takes an egg and follows her example, he was able to do it perfectly.

"That was great, now the next question I have is whether or not you like tomatoes onions and bell peppers?"

"Yes I like them, why do you ask?"

"Well, I don't make scambled eggs like everyone else, I make like an omlette kind of scrambled eggs. I mix in some veggies with the eggs. Bruce and Logan like it, but if you don't I won't"

"No, no make them how you always make them, I'm sure it will be delicious."

Alina smiled at Thor, she turned back to the bacon and the sausage, putting everything into large platters. While she was doing that, Logan was frying the ham and the steak.

Alina started chopping up bell peppers, onions, tomatoes, and mushrooms to add to the eggs. She looked over at Thor who had just finished cracking the last egg. Taking the whisk, Alina showed Thor how to whisk the eggs until its nice and fluffy.

As he was doing that Alina began to fry the veggies, once Thor was finished, Alina took the bowl from him and added it to the frying pan. She scrambled the eggs and veggies together, in a few minutes the eggs had been soft scrambled. She ended up asking Thor to making toast out of a loaf of bread. Then she cooked up the hash browns. Once that was all finished, Alina put the eggs on a serving platter, along with the hash browns, then followed Logan out to set them on the kitchen table. Thor got another serving platter and placed the toast on that, he then covered it with a towel to keep it warm. Grabbing the platter of bacon and sausage and the toast he went to the kitchen table and placed the food on the kitchen table. Thor went back to help Alina get the plates and utensils, glasses and cups. He helped her set the table.

She brought out a pot of coffee, orange juice and Bruce's tea, setting it all on the table. She also brought some jam and butter. Now all they needed to do is wait for Bruce so they could eat. Thor smirked when he looked at all the food, he had never seen so much food for so few Midgardians, and most of it meat. It was like eating breakfast back home.

Everyone was already sitting at the kitchen table, when Bruce came in. His hangover wasn't nearly as bad as the others and he knew that if he ate he would feel much better.

"Good morning everyone." He mumbled as he plopped down in the chair next to Thor.

Everyone greeted Bruce, they were just waiting on Alina now. Thor looked around confused. Alina placed some food on a raised bronze pedestal in the middle of the table. She then said a prayer, when she was finished she snapped her fingers, igniting the food. Thor couldn't believe what he was seeing, Alina was making a sacrifice! It was something that he had not witnessed in many, many years.

"You make sacrifices?!" Thor asks very excited, after the sacrifice was finished.

Alina gave Thor a defiant look as if daring him to question her faith. "Yes I do."

"I did not think that was done anymore." Thor said happily.

"Only a certain few continue to make sacrifices."

"That's wonderful, to which gods?"

"To my gods." Alina said vaguely and dropped the subject.

Thor got the hint and changed the subject.

"Well all of this looks very good, do you always eat like this."

"Only when I come, Bub, I can't stand that shitty health food the others eat. Alina and I burn a lot of calories when we train, we need to restore them and since we don't have to worry about cholestrol and any other health issues, this is the way we eat. I'm assuming you being a god, you don't have to worry about that kind of thing either."

"What about you Bruce?"

"The other guy keeps me healthy, so I can eat whatever I want as well. It just so happens I prefer vegetables, but I indulge when Logan is here."

"Alright, enough yammering, let's eat."

Logan reached out with his fork picking up three steak a handful of bacon four serving spoonfuls of eggs, 12 sausage links, two slabs of ham, and hash browns. He got a large cup of coffee. Thor chuckled and served himself the same, Alina served him a mug of coffee with cream. He gave her a grateful smile. Alina and Bruce got a more reasonable amount. She poured Bruce his usual tea and she poured herself some coffee and orange juice.

They chit chatted while they ate. Thor was very curious about Logan, he kept eyeing him as he ate. Logan looked up at Thor, Logan rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Alright, Bub, what do you want to know?"

"I am sorry, Logan, I am only curious. I hit you with Mjolnir using all my strength and you stood up as if it was nothing, how is that possible?"

"I'm a feral mutant, Bub, and with that comes enhanced senses and enhanced healing, so you hitting me with that hammer hurt like hell, but I healed."

"It should have at least broken your ribs."

"Not possible, Bub, I was experimented on, a long time ago. My body was infused with Adamantium, so now my skeleton is covered in it."

"Show him your claws."

Upon Alina's request, Logan unsheathed his three foot long claws, "They used to be bone." Logan informs him.

Thor gets up, he walks over to Logan to get a better look. He barely touches one of the claws and slices his finger open. Alina quickly gets up to get an alcohol patch and a band-aid.

"Careful, there, any more pressure and you would have lopped off your finger."

Alina comes back, taking Thor's hand, she dabs the alcohol on it. She blows on it until it dries then puts the band-aid on it. Thor squeezes her hand.

"Thank you, Alina."

Alina blushes, "You're welcome, Thor."

Bruce and Logan roll their eyes, but continue eating. It was so obvious that they liked each other. 


	9. Logan Challenges Thor

After a hardy breakfast, Logan had them wait a while so they could digest. They sat around and watched TV, while Bruce headed down to the lab.

"I'm assuming that you won't be in today?" Bruce asked Alina.

"No, not today, but definitely tomorrow." Alina informed Bruce.

Bruce nodded and left. Alina sat on the couch between Logan and Thor as they watched the news. Slowly Alina's eyes began to droop until finally she leaned her head on Thor's shoulder and fell asleep. Thor looked down and smiled, she looked absolutely adorable curled into his side. He wrapped his arm around her, protectively.

Logan was watching this, he really wasn't too fond of his little girl being so close to Thor, but if he HAD to pick someone for her to fall for, she could do a lot worse than Thor. Now the question was what would her father say, Logan stared at Thor for a minute.

"You know, you have no reason to feel jealous about Alina and me, when she calls me My Logan. She's called me that since she was a child, it's just her pet name for me."

Thor looked at Logan surprised, "I am not jealous."

Logan gave him a deadpan look, "Oh please, Bub, I can tell you're jealous, you can't lie to me."

"How can you tell?" Thor asked.

"Advanced senses, I can smell it all over you, I can hear your heart rate increase I can sense your anger. Trust me there is nothing going on between Alina and me, she's like a daughter to me. I've raised her since she was a little girl."

Logan looked Thor dead in the eyes, "I will tell you this though, if you hurt her, I won't hesitate to kill you. And if I can't kill you, I know her dad can."

"Who is her father?"

"None of your business."

With that Logan stood up, "When she wakes up tell her I'll be in the training room." Logan hesitates for a minute, "You can train with us too."

Thor nods, and with that Logan left. Thor looks down at the little sleeping woman, he cuddles her closer to him enjoying the feeling of her in his arms. He suddenly starts to feel a little tired as well. He yawns and stretches, slowly he starts drifting off as well. Thor falls over on his side taking Alina with him, she squirms in his arms to get into a better position then cuddles up to him.

Bruce walks into the living room and notices them both asleep on the couch, he grabs the blanket off the couch and drapes it over both of them. He shakes his head and chuckles as he walks into the elevator. Thor snuggles more into the blanket and hugs Alina a little tighter, Alina sighs in return.

About an hour later, Alina begins to stir. She's a little bit disoriented at first, but then she notices the large form that is hugging her. She looks up to see Thor sleeping peacefully, she smiles at the lovely picture. Alina sighs in contentment, but she knows this can not last. She needs to get down to the training room with Logan. She tries to pull away from Thor but his grip only tightens, Alina gently pats his hands.

"Thor, Thor you have to let go. I have to get up, Honey." Alina whispers.

Thor's grip only tightens, "But I do not want to let you go, stay here with me," He says with his eyes closed, while smirking.

"Thor, don't make me shock you to let me go."

Thor chuckles, "You can try, but I doubt it would hurt. I am the god of Thunder after all.

"Fine, I'll burn you."

"Fine, just let me cuddle with you a bit longer."

"No, I have to train."

"Then how about a kiss?"

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Thor brightens then slowly leans in to kiss Alina on the lips, suddenly she quickly grabs his face, turns it and kisses his cheek. She slides out from beside him and stands up. Thor sighs, he heaves himself off the couch and follows Alina toward the elevator.

Alina turns toward Thor, "Where are you going?"

"Logan invited me to train with you two, so I am going to the training room as well. Besides, I want a real kiss." Thor says as he pulls Alina into the elevator.

He backs her against the wall, taking her face in both hands, he dips his head and kisses her lightly. Once again, a current runs through the both of them, Thor deepens the kiss wrapping his arms around her waist as she does the same to his neck.

She pulls away from Thor, "We need to stop, Logan will smell you on me and kill you."

Thor places his forehead on hers, "I will take my chances."

"Yeah but I won't risk your health, god or not."

He gives her a lovely smile and pecks her one last time before the doors open. They step out of the elevator and head towards the training room. When they get there they see Logan destroying the training bots, he was shredding them with his claws like they weren't even there.

Thor was utterly impressed, "He is a formidable fighter." he whispered in Alina's ear.

"Thanks, Goldilocks."

"He heard me?" Thor whispered again.

"Yeah, I can hear you, and don't be fuckin' make out in the elevator again, or I'll gut you."

"How did you know that?!" Thor asked completely astounded.

"Are you kidding, I can smell you all over her from here. Now get your ass over here and give me someone real to fight with." Logan commanded Thor.

Thor was taken aback by the way Logan was speaking to him, no one had ever spoken to him like that before. He glanced at Alina then glared at Logan, Logan wasn't the least bit impressed.

They fought for two hours straight, both of them getting battered and bruised. While they both healed, the big difference was that Logan healed and recovered instantly while it took Thor longer. Finally, Alina had to stop them, because they were finally starting to get winded, she walked up to both men and handed each a bottle of water and a towel.

"You know, this was suppose to be my training session not some macho competition between the two of you."

"Just wanted to see what the guy could do, Munchkin, that's all." Logan said as he ruffled her hair. He's not that bad a fighter."

"Thank you, Logan, neither are you." Thor said with a huge smile.

"Next time, Alina needs to bring you to Xavier's mansion so we can see how you handle the Danger Room."

"What is that?" Thor asked his curiosity piqued.

"It's a training center for Professor Xavier's students to hone their mutant powers, it uses holographic technology, creating the ultimate battle simulator. You can program the Room's computers to combat the X-Men at varying degrees of difficulty, from simple to potentially lethal." Alina explained.

"That sounds very intriguing, I would very much like to try my skills in such a machine."

"Yeah, sure, we'll just do Alina's training at home instead and you can tag along." Logan says.

"Oh that would be great, My Logan, I'd love to go home for a while and see everyone." Alina said in an excited tone.

"Alright then, I'll call you in a couple of weeks and we'll set this up. Now I'm gonna shower and head out, got to get back to the school. You behave yourself, Munchkin, and you, Goldilocks, keep your hands off my daughter." Logan said as he glared at Thor.

Thor didn't say anything. With one final glare, Logan headed for the shower. Once he was out of sight, Thor turned to Alina.

"I do not think that will be possible." He said as he took Alina in his arms and kissed her.

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!" Logan yelled from the locker room.

"My god, he does have good hearing." Thor said as he pulled away from Alina.

She giggled as she gave him one last peck on the lips.


	10. Spending the Day With Thor

Logan finishes his shower and heads out of the locker room where Thor and Alina are waiting for him. He slings his arm over Alina's shoulder, while she wraps her arm around his waist. Together they head for the elevator with Thor following behind. They reach the ground floor, Logan gives Alina one final hug and kisses her forehead.

"Alright, Munchkin, time for me to go. I'll call you in a few weeks to set up a training session in the Danger Room for you and Golidilocks."

"Thor, My Logan, his name is Thor." Alina admonishes.

"Yeah, right, whatever." Logan says while he rolls his eyes.

He turns to Thor, "Alright, see you in a few weeks, take care of my little girl, Blondie."

Thor smiles and wraps his arm around Alina's shoulders, causing her to blush. "I will definitely take good care of her, Logan, you needn't worry."

Logan cocked an eyebrow, "Uh, huh maybe I do have something to worry about, see you around, Kid."

With that, Logan got on his bike and rode off. Thor looked down at Alina and smiled, he led her back into the Tower, they get into the elevator and Alina pushes the button for her floor as Thor does the same for his.

They rode in silence, each in their own thoughts, Alina stepped out when the doors opened on her floor. Thor put his hand in the way and leaned out of the elevator.

"Will I see you later, Alina?" He asked with a roguish smile.

Alina blushed, "Well, um, I'm going to shower and change then head down to the lab. Maybe afterwards, if you want to do something, we can get together."

"That would be perfect, then I shall see you later." Thor said as he quickly leaned down and pecked Alina on the lips.

He chuckled at the shocked look on her face as the elevator doors closed He leaned against the wall as the elevator took him up to his floor. Thor sighed, yes without a doubt he was definitely interested in Alina and he was not going to rest until she was his. He thought smugly.

While Thor happily made his way up to his floor, Alina went to to her room, gathered her clothes and went to take a shower. When she was finished she headed down to the lab. When she walked in, Tony looked up and grinned.

"So, Bruce tells me that Point Break met Papa Bear, how'd that go?"

"They kicked the shit out of each other after breakfast."

Bruce glanced up, "Nuh uh."

"Yep, it was supposedly training but I think Logan wanted Thor to realize, god or not he could still kick his ass."

"And can he?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, though they both heal fast, Logan heals and recovers faster than Thor. If Thor wasn't such a good fighter, I think Logan would have killed him or at least put him in the hospital."

"Damn, was Logan pissed?"

"No, he actually tolerated Thor, but I think he has it in his head that Thor might like me."

"Well judging by how you two were cuddled on the couch asleep, I think Logan is right." Bruce adds, then turns around going back to work.

Tony's eyes widen, he leans forward and smirks, "What's this, Brucey, you saw our little Munchkin cuddling with the God of Thunder?"

Alina rolled her eyes, "It's not what you think, Tony, I just fell asleep against him and…"

"And he held you like a teddy bear while he slept." Bruce added without looking up, causing Alina to blush.

"Oh, so, you like him too." Tony stated.

"I never said that!"

"You don't have to, its written all over your face. Anytime we even mention his name, you blush."

"I do not!"

Bruce and Tony look at each other, "Thor," They say in unison.

Alina turns bright red then huffs, "Can we get to work now?"

Tony crosses his arms and smirks, "Actually, Bruce and I have everything under control down here, why don't you run along and go play with Thor?" Tony said shooing Alina out of the lab.

Bruce started to chuckle.

Alina huffed, "Fine, I'll go find something to do."

"Yeah, like Thor." Tony said without looking away from his hologram.

Alina's mouth fell open at his words and she turned bright red. She turned suddenly and left the lab, the minute she left Tony burst out laughing.

Alina gets in the elevator and crosses her arms, what was she going to do for the rest of the day? She looked at her watch, well it was 1:00 and she hadn't eaten lunch yet. Maybe if Thor hadn't eaten, they could go out to eat.

"JARVIS, do you know if Thor has had lunch yet?"

**Not that I am aware of, Ms. Alina.**

Alina smiles and asks JARVIS to take her to Thor's floor. She gets to his floor and the elevator doors open. Thor is sitting on the couch watching a movie and eating some Pop Tarts, when he hears the doors open. He turns around to see who has arrived, his face lights up when he sees that it's Alina.

He stands up from the couch, "Alina, what a pleasant surprise, what brings you to my floor?" Thor asks as he makes his way over to her and kisses her cheek.

Alina blushes, causing Thor's grin to widen, "Well, Tony gave me the rest of the day off and I was wondering if you have had lunch yet?"

"No, I have not, did you have something in mind?"

"Um, I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me, I know this great little Mexican restaurant that I think you might like."

Thor's grin widens, "It would be an honor to accompany you to lunch."

Alina returns the grin, "Great, shall we go then?"

"Lead the way, My Lady." Thor says as he presents his arm.

Alina hooks her arm through his and they head for the elevator, Once they get outside, Alina hails a cab. Thor opens the door for Alina, she smiles at him and gets in.

"El Paso Mexican Restaurant, 1643 Lexington Ave, please." Alina informs the driver, the driver nods and heads off.

Alina turns toward Thor, "I think you'll like it, this restaurant is the closest I've ever gotten to the food I had in this city in Texas. The food there was incredible."

Thor intertwines his fingers with Alina's, "I look forward to trying this food. Though you may have to order for me since I am unfamilar with this type of food."

"No problem, do you like spicey food?" Alina asks.

"Yes I do."

"Good, I'll get you something a little spicy just in case."

They get to the restaurant, Alina pays the driver and they get out of the cab. Once they get out, Thor once again intertwines his fingers with Alina's. She looks at their hands and blushes, looking up at him, Thor has a huge smile on his face. They go inside the restaurant, it was dimly lit with lights strung up along the railings and the trees, flowers on each table, it had a very homey feel to it.

Thor was instantly intrigued by it. The hostess greeted them and took them to a table, the waitress came over a little while later and got their drink orders. Alina ordered an Horchata for herself, Thor looked at her confused.

"What is that?" He asked curiously

"It's rice water with milk, vanilla, cinnamon, and sugar, it's really good. Would you like to try it, If you don't like it I'll order you something else."

He gave her a dubious look, then slowly nodded, so she order two.

When the drinks arrived, Thor took a tiny sip of the Horchata. Alina looked at him expectantly, he suddenly smiled and took a larger sip.

"This is very good, I like it." Thor tells Alina

"Good, now let's order."

Alina told the waitress that they would need a few more minutes. The waitress didn't hear her at first, she was too busy ogling Thor. Alina cleared her throat, snapping the waitress out of her daze, she blushed and excused herself.

Alina giggled, "Do you have that affect on all women, Thor?"

"What do you mean?"

"You stunned that poor girl with how handsome you are."

Thor smirked and reached for Alina's hand, "You think me handsome?"

Alina giggled and blushed, "Thor, I'd have to be blind not to find you handsome, even then I probably still would. You didn't see what you did to that girl?"

Thor threw his head back and laughed, "No I did not, I only have eyes for you. Tell me, do I stun you?" Thor asks as he leans forward.

"Everytime I see you." Alina says as she leans in as well.

Thor beams at her, he lifts her hand to his lips and kisses her hand, he feels that tingle on his lips again. Slowly he starts pulling Alina towards him so he can kiss her, but she shakes her head and comes to her senses.

"Maybe we should order." She said as she picks up the menu.

Thor sighs as he crosses his arms and stares at her, "Very well."

Alina ends up ordering some appetizers first, she ordered some Guacamole, and Sopa de pollo. Then she ordered two plates of Enchiladas de pollo, but for Thor she ordered a double order.

When the appetizers showed up, she showed Thor how to eat the Guacamole with the chips. He loved the taste also loving the soup, it was very hardy but not something that would fill him up.

When the Enchiladas arrived, he eyed it suspiciously. It smelled very good, but he was wary of the green sauce that was on it. Alina told him that it was a type of Chile that grew in New Mexico, that it was very good. He took her word for it and took a bite. He hummed in pleasure at the taste, it was spicy which he enjoyed. The rice and beans he also enjoyed, Alina poured a little red salsa on his rice which he enjoyed.

When they finished lunch, Alina ordered Tres Leches and coffee for her and Thor.

"What is that?"

"Three kinds of milk soaked sponge cake, chantilly & angels sauce, I promise you'll like it." She assured him.

Thor absolutely adored it when he tasted it and proclaimed it was the best cake he had ever had. Once lunch was over Alina paid and they left the restaurant.

They decided to walk back to the tower, and see the sights along the way. They stopped of at the museum of the City of New York, spending two hours there, then went to Central Park. They took a horse drawn carriage ride around Central Park then got dropped off at the Metropolitan Museum of Art, They went to the Central Park Zoo, Bethesda Terrace. They went to Strawberry Fields where Alina explained that Strawberry Fields is a 2.5-acre landscaped section, designed by the landscape architect Bruce Kelly, that is dedicated to the memory of former Beatle John Lennon. She explained to him that the Beatles were a famous British rock band from the 60's that influenced a lot of other artists through out the decades. She then went on to explain about John Lennon and his influence and his murder.

Alina sniffled a bit when she was talking about it and Thor put his arm around her shoulders as they walked around. After that they had grown weary and decided to take a cab back to Stark Tower.

They arrived back at the tower around six in the evening. Neither one of them wanted the day to end so they agreed to watch movies for the rest of the night. Alina went to her floor so she could change into something more comfortable and Thor did the same, They would meet on his floor.


	11. Movie Night With Thor

Alina went to her room to change, she decided to change into her red cotton tank top and sleep shorts, she put on a pair of slipper socks and headed for the elevator. When she got to Thor's floor, he wasn't in the living room, so she plopped down on the sofa to wait for him. He came in a few minutes later wearing a black muscle shirt and grey sweat pants. Alina was stunned, she could see his muscles rippling through his muscle shirt and his huge biceps. Thor smirked at the expression on her face.

"Have I stunned you, Alina?" Thor asked with a cocky grin.

"What? Oh sorry, yes you did."

Thor chuckles, but as he gets closer, he stops dead in his tracks. He begins to ogle her, his eyes run up her legs to the short red shorts she is wearing and up to the cotton tank top that clings to her body, showing off the fullness of her breasts. He realizes that she is not wearing a bra, he could she the outline of her nipples.

Thor licks his lips as his mouth begins to water, how he desperately want to run his hands over her body and suckle on her nipples. He wants to feel her body writhing in ecstasy under his, feel her warm wet sex as he plunges into her. Thor shakes his head to dispel the erotic images from his mind.

Alina gives him a worried look, "Is something the matter?"

She had never seen a man look at her with such a lustful look before, so she had no idea what it meant.

Thor smiles at the confused look on her face, "No, nothing is the matter, My Lady." He says as he walks over to the sofa, "Now what movie would you like to watch?"

"Let's watch the Princess Bride."

"What is it about?"

"It's the story of a farmhand named Westley, accompanied by befriended companions along the way, who must rescue his true love Princess Buttercup from the odious Prince Humperdinck."

Thor cocked an eyebrow, "Humperdink?"

"Yes, I know it's a stupid name but it's a good movie."

Thor chuckled, he sat down next to Alina and placed his arm around her shoulders, "Alright let us watch that."

Alina took the remote and started Netflix, she chose the Princess Bride and snuggled into Thor's side. They looked at each other and smiled, his arm tightening more around her as they settled down to watch the movie.

The movie ended and Thor stretched, "That was a lovely movie, Alina, I enjoyed it immensely."

"I'm glad you liked it, Thor."

Thor smiled down at her, "Shall we watch another?"

At that point Thor's stomach growls and Alina giggles, "How about we order a pizza first, then watch another movie."

"Better order two, I can finish one by myself." Thor says with a grin.

"Better order four, so can I." Alina said with a smirk.

Thor raised an eyebrow, "Four it is then, JARVIS, order four large pizzas with everything on them."

"Add pineapple."

"Pineapple?"

"Trust me, you'll like it."

"Pineapple it is then."

"Oh, and JARVIS and no anchovies."

**Of course Ms. Alina**

"While we wait, how about a bottle of wine? JARVIS, what wine goes best with pizza?"

**That would be a Chianti DOCG.**

"Do we have any?"

**I will send it up right away.**

The bottle appeared a few seconds later on the kitchen table, Thor went to the cabinet taking out to wine glasses. He took the bottle of wine and easily opened it. He poured himself and Alina half a glass full of wine, clinking glasses with Thor Alina took a sip. It was very dry, it was full-bodied and has an aroma of cherries and sometimes violets, and has a flavor reminiscent of tart cherries.

Thor was mesmerized as Alina lowered her glass and licked her lips. He so desperately wanted to kiss the the wine from her lips, taste their sweetness. He walked over towards her, placing his glass on the counter, he took hers and did the same. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in close. Lowering his head he closes his eyes and connects his lips to hers. They both sigh as they feel the jolt of electricity run through them again.

As the kiss begins to get more heated, JARVIS announces that the pizzas have arrived. Reluctantly they break apart, Alina goes to the elevator to wait for the delivery person. When he arrives, she pays for the pizzas giving the boy a $20.00 dollar tip. She takes the pizzas into the kitchen, where Thor has already taken out two plates. They serve themselves and go back into the living room to watch another movie. Thor enjoyed the taste of the pineapple on his pizza.

They were going to watch Love Actually, a movie that Alina has only seen once, and thought that Thor might enjoy that one too. Alina was going to put on Love Actually but accidentally puts on Original Sin, she had never seen the movie before so she decides to leave it. She cuddles up with Thor again as the movie begins.

It starts off as a simple movie with Angelina Jolie in prison confessing her sins to a priest before she is executed. As the movie progresses they see the main characters slowly begin to fall in love. Thor holds Alina tighter to his body, caressing her arm with his thumb. He glances at Alina every now and then from the corner of his eye and sees that her eyes are glued to the screen.

When the characters get to the love scene, Thor starts to feel a little uncomfortable in his sweats, his mouth goes dry at the thought of doing the exact same thing to the woman pressed against his side. He looks down at her, at the same time she looks up at him. Thor cups her face, leans down and kisses her tenderly. He turns his body so he is facing her and pulls her flush against him. Slowly Thor begins to deepen the kiss and Alina begins to respond.

She runs her fingers though his luscious blonde locks as he leans forward, pushing her into the sofa. He lays on top of her supporting his weight on his elbows. Thor kisses his way down her neck, biting and nibbling as he went. His hands caress her as they move up and down her body. He massages her breast through her shirt, causing her to moan. Thor positions himself between her legs and grinds his hardened manhood into her core, she gasps at the feel of him.

Thor runs his hand up her thigh until he get to her shorts, slowly he starts to pull them down. Suddenly Alina's eyes fly open, she has a look of panic in her eyes. She grabs Thor's hand, forcing it away from her shorts, then starts pushing on his chest so he'll get up.

"What is the matter?"

"Thor, stop, I can't. I can't do this, I'm sorry." Alina says as she slides out from under him and fixes her clothes. Giving him an apologetic look, she quickly heads for the elevator.

Thor quickly sits up, "Alina, wait!"

She doesn't turn around, getting in the elevator she hit the number to her floor and the doors close. Thor leans back into the sofa, rubbing his hands over his face, thinking he has just ruined everything.

"What have I done?"  



	12. Thor's Fantasy

**WARNING: SEXUALLY EXPLICIT CONTENT!**

Thor sat on his sofa running his hands through his hair. What had he done, why had she left? He was very distressed at the thought that he may have ruined his opportunity to be with Alina. It wasn't that he just wanted her sexually, he wanted to be with her, share his life with her, make her happy, protect her. Thor wanted to love her.

Thor knew that he had only known her for a short time, but Asgardians fell in love quickly and hard when they found the right person and he knew in his heart that Alina was that person. He once thought that Jane was that person, but he was wrong. What he was feeling for Alina was stronger than anything he could have ever felt for Jane, it didn't even compare. And now Thor was afraid that he had scared her away.

He groaned and stood up, Thor thought about following her, but he had another problem, he was still hard. He had never been this hard in his entire life, he really wanted to make Alina his. Just the thought of being inside her made his manhood twitch. Thor tried to think of other things but his mind always wandered back to how her lips felt, how soft her skin felt, how wonderful she smelled.

He couldn't take it anymore, he goes into his bedroom. Grabbing the lotion out of the bathroom he comes back into his room, strips and lies down on his bed. He squirts some lotion into his hand and spreads it over his manhood. Thor lets his mind wander as he begins to fantisize about all the things he would love to do to Alina, how he would love to taste her, touch her, drive his cock inside her. How he would love to feel her come around him and come inside her. As he continues to think of these things and go into agonizing detail, he starts to stroke himself. Slowly at first, swiping his thumb over the head of his manhood spreading his precum over the head, then as his need grows his hand begins to speed up. Thor's mind is going wild, imagining her between his legs, licking and sucking him off, while he holds her hair. Thor's hips start to buck into his hand as he pumps himself faster and harder, twisting the head of his cock, his other hand playing with his balls. He starts moaning out Alina's name, until finally he explodes all over his stomach.

Ropes of hot cum land on his stomach as he continues to pump himself, riding out his orgasm. Completely exhausted he lets go of his flaccid penis and lays there panting. He lies there with his eyes closed as the erotic images of Alina flash behind his eye lids. Then suddenly they change, now he sees himself dressed in his armor with Mjolnir hanging on his hip as he looks down the aisle to see Alina walking towards him in a beautiful white gown, looking like an angel. He sees them exchange vows and rings and him kissing her. Then the image changes to see her sitting in bed completely exhausted but glowing with happiness as she hold a small bundle in her arms. He sees himself walk over to the bed and sits down next to her while she hands the bundle to him. He looks down at the child, his child, with so much love it makes his heart hurt.

Thor's eyes fly open and he gasps, his heart pounding. What was it he just saw, was it a glimpse of the future, or was it a dream? If it was a dream, maybe it's a dream that he can turn into a reality. He reaches for some tissue to clean the cum off his muscular belly. He smiles, he had never had such images about any woman he had ever been with in his long life, not even Jane.

Thor wanted nothing more than to make those images come true, but first he had to figure out how to right what he had done wrong. He hoped that he had not ruined his chances with Alina, she meant so much to him. After a while Thor got up and made his way to the shower, he washed himself then got ready for bed. And as he slept, he continued to dreamed of a future with a woman he was positive he was in love with.

Meanwhile, Alina stumbled out of the elevator. She made her way to her room and stopped short. Sitting on her bed was a beautiful blonde woman wearing a white celestial gown with gold necklaces around her neck. She was brushing her hair when she looked at the door and smiled.

"Hello, little sister."

Alina rolled her eyes and stepped into her room, closing the door behind her, "Hello, sister, to what do I owe this visit?"

Aphrodite's smile grew, "I saw you run into a little difficulty with the god of thunder and I came to give you moral support."

Alina blushed as shame began to blossom within her. Aphrodite stood up and hugged her baby sister.

"Do not be ashamed of wanting to keep your virtue, I may be the goddess of love, but I do understand you wanting to give that gift to only your husband. Thor too will understand if you explain it to him and he will wait.

"What do you mean 'he will wait', wait for what?"

"For your wedding night, of course."

Alina's eyes widen, her sister rolls her eyes.

"Oh come now, sister, you must see it, Thor is in love with you."

Alina slowly shakes her head, Aphrodite sighs.

"Oh gods, clearly you are too much like Father, completely oblivious. Thor is completely in love with you, though he has yet to know how deeply his feelings run."

"But, Sister, I just met him. How could he be in love with me already?"

"Asgardians are quite different from humans, they fall in love fast and hard when they meet the right person. And you, Little Sister, are that person."

"But Thor was in love with another human before, from what he told me he was going to propose."

"He thought he was, but it was mostly gratitude he felt for her that he confused for love. She was never right for him, she didn't understand him, she was too demanding, too clingy. You, on the other hand, compliment him, understand him, and complete him. You are everything he never knew he wanted. His heart knew it that night at the party."

Alina started to back away, frightened by what her sister was telling her. Aphrodite gave her a sympathetic look.

"Do not be frightened, Little One, Thor is your destiny I have made sure of it."

"You mean to tell me you're influencing him?"

"No, I just gave him a nudge in the right direction, the Fates have long since decreed it, since before you were even born."

Alina smiled at the thought that she and Thor were destined, but then her eyes widened and she frowned.

"How will he take it when he finds out I am a demigod?"

"Surprisingly well, it is Father we have to worry about. He doesn't like Asgardians and he knows all about Thor. He knows what a womanizer Thor was and how he used women for his own pleasure. Though, Father is the same way, he will view this entirely different. I'm sure Father will think Thor is only trying to use you. It will be very difficult to convince Father that Thor has changed, you know how stubborn and overprotective he is of you.

Alina nodded, "What do we do?"

"Nothing, it is entirely up to Thor. Only he can convince Father that he has truly changed his ways. But enough talk of that, it is time for you to sleep. Tomorrow you and Thor will talk and this misunderstanding will be cleared up, goodnight, little one."

"Goodnight, sister."

With that, the two sisters hugged and Aphrodite vanished. Alina sighed, she went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. She got into bed and snuggled into her covers, she smiled at the thought of Thor.

"He loves me." She said with a giggle and went to sleep.


	13. A Life Changing Discussion

Thor woke up the next morning with his boxers sticky, he had a sex dream about Alina and had come in his shorts. He grimaced at the sight and was completely embarrassed, something like that had not happened to him since he was a teenager. What was this woman doing to him, she would be the death of him if he did not have her.

Thor stripped off his shorts and threw them in the hamper, getting up he went to take another shower. While he was in there he began to imagine Alina soaking wet under the shower. He imagined himself on his knees in front of her, lapping at her folds, tasting her sweet nectar. Shaking his head, he tried to dispel the image, but it would not leave him. He became so hard it hurt, Thor had no other choice but to stroke himself in the shower. He groaned out her name when he came, and slumped against the shower wall panting. When he finally came down from his high, he finished washing, got out, dressed and went for breakfast. He was hoping that Alina would be with the other Avengers also having breakfast.

As it turned out, she was there cooking breakfast for everyone. She was making a stack of waffles, bacon and eggs. She had placed yogurt and fresh fruit on the table so the Avengers had something to eat while she cooked. Once she was finished, she brought the serving platters to the table, a fresh pot of coffee and a pitcher of orange juice, then she went to sit in between Tony and Bruce. Thor was completely disappointed, he was hoping she would sit next to him, but apparently she was no longer comfortable around him.

That wasn't the case at all, it was out of habit that she sat in between her two friends and she was so embarrassed by her reaction last night, she was sure that Thor was irritated with her. The Avengers served themselves and began to eat, they chit chatted about this and that, never once talking about anything that had to do with any missions or the Avengers. They didn't want Alina to leave the room.

Thor would every now and then glance up and look at Alina and she would shyly do the same thing. When their eyes would meet, Alina would blush and Thor would smile at her. The rest of the Avengers thought it was cute how they shyly flirted with each other, though Tony thought it was completely out of character for Thor. Something must have happened to make him suddenly so shy.

"So how was your date yesterday, you guys?" Tony asked as he looked between Thor and Alina. Everyone stopped talking, no one else had known that they had gone on a date and they were all intrigued.

Alina looked up from her plate and looked around, they were all staring at her, including Thor.

She cleared her throat, "It went very well, we had lunch and spent the entire day together until late last night."

Thor beamed at her response, he was hoping she had enjoyed herself and that what happened at the end of the night hadn't spoiled everything.

"What did you guys do?" Clint asked.

"We had lunch at a Mexican restaurant, then went sight seeing. She took me to several museums then to Central Park. Where we visited the zoo, some of the gardens and Strawberry Fields. Then we came back to the Tower and watched some movies and had pizza for dinner.

"Aw, that sounds so cute, do you two have any plans today?" Natasha asks.

"No, I think today, I'll go work in the lab with Bruce and Tony." Alina said.

"And I believe I shall train, if you are up for it, Captain?"

"Yeah, sure, Thor, we can go after breakfast."

"Excellent!"

After breakfast, everyone went their separate ways, but before Thor could leave the kitchen, Alina grabbed his hand.

"Thor, if you wouldn't mind, I'd like to talk with you about last night and my reaction."

"Of course, My Lady, where would you like to talk?"

"How about we go to the roof?"

"Alright."

They get into the elevator and ride up in silence. When they get to the top, Thor lets Alina get out first. Alina walks over to the edge of the roof and looks out over the city. Thor gazes at her watching as her hair blows in the wind, his heart skips. She stands there for a few minutes just gazing over the city, Thor begins to worry that Alina is going to tell him that she doesn't want to see him anymore.

He comes to stand behind her, "Alina."

"Thor, I… I just want to apologize for last night."

Thor is surprised at her words. "You have nothing to apologize for."

"Yes, I do, I should have never let it get as far as it did last night."

Thor feels his heart drop, did that mean she regretted spending time with him?

Alina turns to see the shattered look on his face, "What I mean is I shouldn't have let our make out session get so far, I wanted you last night."

Thor brightens, he moves to bring Alina into his arms, "I want you too, Darling."

"You don't understand, I want you, but I can't give myself to you."

Thor looks down at her, his brow furrowed. Then it dawns on him, "You are still pure." He says with a beautiful smile gracing his face.

"And I want to save myself for my husband."

Alina blushes and looks down. Thor places his finger under her chin and lifts her head, he kisses her lightly.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, it is a wonderful thing that you are saving yourself for marriage. That you wish to give this gift to only one man."

"You really think so, you're not mad?"

Thor chuckles and kisses the top of her head, "Yes, I do, and I could never be angry with you, I only hope that I could be the man you bestow that honor upon."

"What are you saying?"

"Alina, even though I have only known you for a short time, I care for you very deeply and would like to ask you for the opportunity to court you."

Alina was stunned, her sister was right. Of course she was right, she is the goddess of love.

It took Alina a few minutes to answer and Thor started to worry, maybe it was too soon for Midgardians.

"Alina?"

"What? Oh my god, Thor, I'm sorry. Yes, of course, I would love for you to court me."

The biggest smile Alina had ever seen spread across Thor's face. He grabbed her in a tight embrace and spun her around, laughing. Putting her down, he kissed her deeply then placed his forehead to hers.

"Thank you, My Dove, you have made me so happy. I promise you will not regret this."

She kissed him back tenderly, "I'm pretty sure I won't either.


	14. Zeus Finds Out

They leave the roof hand in hand their fingers intertwined. Thor decides to escort his new girlfriend to the lab. They walk into the lab, causing Tony and Bruce to look up. Tony immediately zeros in on the fact that they are holding hands, he glances over at Bruce who has noticed as well.

Tony waves his hand at the new couple, "What's this, what's going on?"

Thor grins at Tony, "Nothing, Stark, I am only escorting my lady to the lab."

"Your lady, as in girlfriend?" Bruce asks.

Thor and Alina look at each other and beam at each other, "As a matter of fact, that is exactly what I mean, Banner." Thor says, his grin turning into a full blown smile.

Tony claps his hands "I KNEW IT! I knew you guys would get together, not so soon, but I knew it would happen. I am so happy for you, Point Break, Munchkin."

"Thank you, Tony, we're happy too."

Suddenly, Tony get this glint in his eyes, "Does Papa Bear know yet?"

Thor looks at Alina confused, "Papa Bear?"

"He means Logan. No he doesn't know yet, this only happened five minutes ago."

"Ooh, can I be there when you tell him?"

"No, you can't be there, well maybe, I'll decide later." Alina tells Tony.

Thor smiles, he leans down and gives Alina a kiss, "Have a good day Little One, shall I see you later?"

Alina runs her fingers through his hair, "Thank you, Thor, and yes, I'll come looking for you when I'm finished."

Thor beams at Alina, kisses her one more time before he leaves.

Alina walks over to Bruce and gets to work with her equations, Bruce glances at her, "Does your dad know?"

Suddenly there was a roll of thunder and lightning that shook the Tower.

"What the hell, there was nothing in the forecast about a storm. JARVIS how does it look outside?"

**The day is perfectly clear, sir**

"Hmm, Thor must be pretty worked up about something." Tony said glancing over at Alina and Bruce.

Bruce and Alina look up, then at each other, "You think your dad knows?" Bruce whispers.

Again there was a roll of thunder and this time lightning struck the tower.

"I'd say he suspects, and is not happy."

Hours went by as the trio worked, every now and then Bruce would look up at Alina, he knew there was more she wanted to tell him but the lab was not an appropriate place. Bruce looked at his watch, it was already 3:00, he decided that now would be a good time for them to talk. That is, if they could get away from Tony.

Bruce took off his glasses and stretched, "Well, we've been at it for seven hours, how about we get something to eat?"

Alina and Tony both looked up with a shocked look on their faces. Bruce hardly ever stopped to eat, or drink, or for that matter go to the bathroom. So to say they were surprised was an understatement.

"Uh, okay, let's go upstairs and get some lunch." Tony said.

"Actually I was thinking of going out for lunch." Bruce said, giving Alina a look that she understood.

"Great, let's have Shwarma!" Tony declared.

Bruce and Alina looked at each other, they had no intention of going anywhere with Tony, but since he had invited himself, they couldn't say no.

"How about Greek instead?" Alina offered.

"That sounds good." Tony and Bruce agree.

They leave the lab and head for the garage, Tony called ahead to let Happy know that they were going out. They get down there and pile into the car.

"Where to Mr. Stark?"

Tony looks at Alina. "Estiatorio Milos, 125 W 55th St."

"You got it."

They get there in record time. They get out of the car and Tony is seriously impressed, Tony loved how it looked. He found it chique and trendy, something perfect for him. Estiatorio Milos, wasn't some place that Bruce and Alina would frequent very often but it was one of their favorite restaurants.

They got the best table in the restaurant and Alina ordered a bottle of Santorini 2008.

Tony tasted it and hummed, "This is good wine, I didn't know you liked Greek food, Munchkin."

"Well, yeah, I'm half Greek."

Tony stopped sipping his wine and put the glass down, "Your last name is Macleod."

"Through my mother, my father is Greek."

"I thought you didn't know your father."

"Of course I know my father, he's just not listed on my birth certificate. My mother didn't want him on it."

"Ouch."

"Let's just order," Bruce said, changing the subject.

At that moment Tony's phone rings, he looks at the caller ID, then stands up."

"Why don't you order for me I'll be right back." Tony said as he stepped outside.

Alina orders Tony a Tomato Salad, Bruce got the Calamari and for herself she ordered Grilled Octopus for the first course. While they waited to be served, Bruce looked at Alina expectantly.

"Alright, you have something to tell me, what is it?"

"Thor's in love with me."

Bruce nearly spits out his wine, "How do you know, did he tell you already?"

"No, I got a visit from my sister last night"

"Which one?"

Alina quirked an eyebrow, "Guess."

"Aphrodite, she told you that Thor loves you? How is that even possible, you just met."

"According to my sister, Asgardians are very different from humans, when they meet the right person, they fall in love fast and hard. She also told me that he and I are destined to be together, that the Fates have long since ordained it, even before I was born."

"Well, what about Jane?"

"Apparently what he thought was love was actually gratitude, it was never going to lead anywhere."

"Wow, why do I get the feeling there's a but in there?" Bruce said.

"My father doesn't like Thor."

"He doesn't even know him!"

"Yes, but he knows of him. He knows that he's Asgardian and my father hates Asgardians. He knows that Thor was a huge womanizer, and that will piss him off."

Bruce raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that the pot calling the kettle black?"

"Yes, but this is different, I'm his daughter. The way my sister put it, Zeus will think that Thor is only using me for his own pleasure."

"Couldn't your sister just explain it to Zeus that Thor loves you?"

"Are you kidding, my father would never believe her, he's too stubborn and overprotective of me. Remember what he did to those campers?"

Bruce paled slightly, "That's right, I forgot about that, so what are you going to do?"

"Well, first I have to tell Thor who I really am and then after that, nothing. Thor will have to convince my father himself that is if he still wants to be with me."

"How do you think he'll handle it?"

"My sister-"

"You have a sister?" Tony said as he came back to the table.

Alina hesitated for a second, she looked at Bruce who nodded. Tony could be trusted with this information.

"Yes, Tony, I have a half sister."

"How many brothers and sisters do you have?"

"That are alive? I have 41 half brothers and sisters."

Tony's eyes widen, "Damn, how is that even possible?"

"My father is very old and very virile. Only a few share the same mother and I am his youngest, so far."

"Wow, so I didn't hear it all, but what's this about Thor having to convince your dad? Tony asked between bites.

The second course had already arrived, Alina had ordered Astakomakaronada (Lobster pasta) for herself while Tony ordered lamb chops, and Bruce ordered grilled vegetables and mushrooms.

"Yeah, well my father isn't all that crazy about me dating anyone, especially someone like Thor."

"What, a god?"

"No, a womanizer."

"Thor's not a womanizer, I should know. He's the sweetest guy on earth." Tony says.

"Yeah, now, but my father doesn't know that, or at least I think he doesn't know that. If he thinks that Thor is trying to use me, I don't know what he'll do."

Alina sighed, she took a drink of her wine, when suddenly her eyes widened as her eyes are glued to the door, "Oh, shit!"

Bruce turned around and groaned, "Oh no."

Standing at the door, scanning the crowd was a very tall blonde man with a beard, wearing black slacks and purple shirt. Beside him was another tall man with short black hair and a black beard wearing black jeans and a red shirt, he too was scanning the room. They both zeroed in on Alina, Tony and Bruce. Without waiting, they started walking towards them. Tony turned around to get a better look at the two men.

"Who's that?"

"My father and oldest brother."

"Him being here can only mean one thing, he knows about Alina and Thor." Bruce said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Tony asked.

"Yes." Bruce and Alina said in unison.

Alina begins to shrink in her chair as Zeus and Ares get closer. Her father stops right in front of her and crosses his arms.

"Prinkípissa."

"Hello, Papa, Brother."

"Mikros." Ares says with a nod.

There is a tense moment, until Tony stands up, "Hi, I'm Tony Stark, a friend of Alina's.

"I am Dion Vasiliá Ton Theón, her father, and this is my son, Enyalius."

Tony reaches out and shakes Zeus' hand and does the same to Ares, who just looks at him and nods. Zeus then turns to Bruce.

"Banner, it has been a long time, you are looking well. I saw your part in that battle, very amusing."

"Uh, thank you, Dion."

Tony's brow furrowed, how could he have thought that was amusing? Tony is about to say something, when Bruce shakes his head and gives him a stern look.

Zeus grabs a chair from a nearby table as does Ares and they both sit on either side of Alina. Zeus gives his youngest a stern look.

"So, Prinkípissa, I hear you have some news for me." Zeus says looking at his daughter intently in the eyes.

"Whaat? There's nothing going on, Papa."

"Oh, no? Is there not a certain Asgardian prince who wants to steal my daughter's virtue?" Zeus says loud enough for those at the table to hear only.

Tony presses his lips together trying not to laugh, Bruce looks at him and whisper yells, "Shut Up!"

"He's not trying to steal my virtue, Papa." Alina whispered.

Ares snorts, "Oh really, that's not what I was told happened last night."

Tony's eyes widen, he turns to stare at Alina, "Munchkin!"

Alina face palms, "Tony, shut up, before you make this worse."

"It could not possbly get any worse, Prinkípissa, unless you disobey me." Zeus says.

Then he leans in to whispers. "Tha tou peis óti eísai imítheos aftí ti stigmí! Kai tha ton féreis na me synantísei apópse! Katalavaíno?!" (You will tell him that you are a demigoddess this instant! And you will bring him to meet me tonight! Am I understood?!)

Alina lowers her head, "Nai, Papá" (Yes, Papa.)

"Good, then I shall expect you and the Asgardian this evening."

With that Zeus got up to leave, Ares lingered for a moment. He kissed his baby sister's temple and whispered.

"Eftychós, adelfí, tha prospathíso na min ton skotóso." (Cheer up, Sister, I will try not to kill him.)

Bruce, having learned Greek, understood the entire conversation. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open at Ares' comment. He knew that if Ares was going to fight Thor, he was not going to fight him in his mortal form or fairly, and Alina knew that too.

Tony looked between Alina and Bruce, completely confused, "What just happened?"

"My father told me that I have to bring Thor over to meet him and my family tonight."

"Oh so, meeting Daddy, huh? Can I come?"

Alina gave him a sad look, "No, Tony, not this time."

Tony frowned, "Hey, Munchkin, don't worry what's the worse that can happen?"

*Aside from Ares killing Thor and starting a war with Asgard?* Alina asks Bruce telepathically. "That my father forbids me from seeing Thor."

"And you would listen?" Tony asks incredulously.

"You don't understand, Tony, if her father says no, it's no, period." Bruce informs him, "Alina would never go against her father's wishes."

Alina sighs, "Come on guys, let's get back, so I can face the music. You never know after what I have to tell Thor, he may just dump me."

Bruce frowns, "That's not going to happen, not after what your sister said."

Alina sighs, "I hope you're right, Bruce."


	15. Tony Learns the Truth

Bruce and Alina leave the restaurant, but Tony hangs back a minute, he touches the bluetooth in his ear.

"JARVIS, did you record that conversation that just happened?"

 ****Yes, sir, and there was some interesting information in that conversation.** **

"Okay, tell me when we get to the Tower."

 ****Yes, sir.****

The drive seems to take longer than normal, Alina was just dreading having to tell Thor the truth. Don't get her wrong, she had every intention of telling him she's a demigoddess, daughter of Zeus, but not the first day they started dating. But she had no other choice, her father knew and had ordered her to. So she was going to go lie down for a while, build up her courage then go talk to Thor.

When they got to the Tower, Bruce helped Alina out of the car, he gave her a big hug.

"You okay, Munchkin?"

"Yeah, just need to gather my courage first, then I'll go talk to Thor."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

Alina paused for a moment, "Maybe, I'll call you if I do."

With that she kissed Bruce on the cheek and went to their floor. In the meantime Tony had gone ahead and went back to the lab.

"Okay, JARVIS, what information do you have for me?"

 ****Well, sir some interesting facts about Alina's father and brother.****

"Like what?"

 ****Like their names, Dion Vasiliá Ton Theón, for instance. The English translation for that is Zeus, King of the gods.****

Tony's mouth fell open, "You're joking."

* ***No, sir, and his son's name, Enyalius, translate into Ares.****

"As in the god of war?"

* ***I would assume so, sir.*** *

"Then what did her dad tell her in Greek?"

** **You will tell him that you are a demigoddess this instant! And you will bring him to meet me tonight! Am I understood?!****

Tony shakes his head, "No, that can't be right, check again and make sure."

 ****Sir, I have checked and translated it 10 times, it is correct.****

Tony sat down on his chair, "Holy shit."

At that moment Bruce walked into the lab.

"Did you know that Alina is a demigoddess?"

"How the hell did you find out?!"

"JARVIS translated their little conversation, so it's true? And did you also know we were sitting with Zeus, king of the gods, and Ares god of fucking War?!"

"Watch how you say that, Tony, Ares could be listening. Though I doubt it, he's probably getting ready to kill Thor."

"WHAT?!"

"Didn't you get JARVIS to translate that last part?"

"Oh no, I forgot. What do you mean kill Thor?"

"Well, Ares told Alina he was going to try not to, but if Zeus tells him to, he will."

"Why?"

"Because you heard what Alina said, Zeus doesn't like Thor. If Thor wants to be with Alina, he needs to prove how much he loves her."

"Wait, what, he loves her? Isn't it too soon?"

"For humans, yes, but for Asgardians, no. Aphrodite told Alina last night that Asgardians fall fast and hard when they meet the right person."

"Wait, Aphrodite, as in the goddess of love, you know her?"

"Yeah, she's a lovely woman. Incredibly beautiful and sexy as hell. She likes to flirt with me, or tries to set me up on dates."

"But wait, I thought Alina was a mutant."

"She is, she's half mutant and half god."

"So, she's like, not human?"

"No, she's not."

"Do you think Thor will survive?"

"Honestly, I don't know, that isn't their normal size, in reality all of the Olymipian gods are giants. And I'm sure Ares isn't going to fight fair, as they say all's fair in love and war. Well, he loves his little sister and this is war." Bruce comments.

"How do you know all this stuff, and why was Zeus so friendly with you?"

"I know all this stuff because I have known Alina since she was 16, Zeus is friendly with me because I have met him before and he likes me enough to let me onto Olympus."

"NO WAY!"

"Yep."

"Well, shit, can I go?"

"Probably not, Zeus has only ever let Logan and me onto Olympus, not even Alina's mom got to go, and I think its because we're not mortal."

"Makes sense, hey, if Zeus doesn't like Thor because he was a womanizer, doesn't that make Zeus a hypocrite?"

"Yes, it does, but the difference is that it's happening to his daughter, his most precious demigod child. He loves Alina above all of his other demigod children before her. From what Athena told me, he's a better 'man' since Alina was born."

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"Well, before Alina came along, Zeus didn't care about any of his demigod offspring. He did, in a way, but not enough to be an actual father to them. He acknowledged them as his, but that was it, he didn't have an active role in their lives. He had actually forbidden any god from having an active role in their demigod children's lives."

"No, way."

"Yep, but that all changed when Alina was born. From what Athena told me, he took one look at her and immediately rescinded that law. She said she had never seen her father look at any of his demigod children with so much love, he wanted nothing more than to be with his child."

"So then why was Alina raised by Logan at Xavier's?"

"Athena said that Zeus became so obsessed with Alina, that he worried about her safety constantly. It got to the point where Zeus had Somatofýlakes posted around her and her mother all the time."

"Somatofýlakes?" Tony asked.

"The literal translation is bodyguards, but some of those bodyguards weren't humanoid, Zeus brought his Nemean dragon to guard Alina and her mother."

"Dragon, are you serious?"

"Yep, it got so bad that Zeus ordered Ares to watch over his little sister and her mother 24 hours a day, though Zeus really didn't give a crap about Alina's mother. That's why Ares is so fond of her, he watched over Alina for an entire year."

"What happened after the year?"

"Katherine, Alina's mother, couldn't take it anymore, so she fled. Escaping in the middle of the night, when Ares had to go back to Olympus to report. She was on the run for two years, until Alina came into her mutant powers. Knowing she would never be able to care for a mutant properly, she left her at Xavier's." Bruce tells Tony.

"Why not give her back to Zeus?"

"Because Zeus would have taken her to a santuary for demigods, and once they found out Alina was a mutant, she would be mistreated. And that's exactly what happened, Zeus found her when she was five, and took her to that santuary. The other demigods were jealous of her and tormented her. When they found out she was a mutant they nearly killed her. So he took her back to Logan and Xavier. But he was with her as much as he could."

"So, Zeus is sort of like a helicopter parent." Tony states.

"Yeah, but it's worse when it comes to Alina dating."

"I can see that, after all he's a womanizer, and if Norse mythology is anything to go by, so was Thor. And Alina is so sweet and innocent. If she was my kid I'd probably be the same way, except you know, without the killing. Or maybe not." Tony says mostly to himself.

Bruce gave him a odd look and rolled his eyes, he sat back to his desk and went back to work.


	16. The Truth comes Out

After Alina and Bruce went their seperate ways, Alina went back up to their floor to lie down. She had a headache and was very nervous, even though Aphrodite said that Thor would take the news well that she's a demigoddess. What she was really worried about was whether or not Thor would even want to go to Olympus to meet her father and prove himself to Zeus. Even though the Fates had decreed that Thor and her were destined to be together, in the end Zeus still commanded them.

Alina went to her room, she laid down in bed and asked Morpheus to help her sleep a bit. She suddenly felt drowsy and fell asleep straight away. An hour later she woke up, it was 5:00 in the afternoon and she knew she had to get this done before 7:00 or her father would not be pleased. She stretched and yawned, getting up from the bed, Alina walked out into the living room.

"JARVIS, where's Thor?"

**Mr. Odinson, is with Captain Rogers in the gym, training.**

"Could you take me down, please?"

**Certainly, Ms Alina.**

With that, the elevator doors opened and Alina descended towards the gym. When she got there, she saw Thor and Steve in hand to hand combat. They were grappling with each other when Alina walked into the gym. Hearing the door open Thor looked up, a smile spread across his face when he saw her.

"Alina!" He greeted, then he frowned when he saw the sad smile she gave him in return.

As Thor was about to walk towards her, Steve, not knowing what was going on, punched Thor in the face making him stumble back.

Alina gasped and covered her mouth, "Thor!"

"Oh, Thor, I'm sorry, I had no idea we had stopped." Steve said.

Thor playfully glared at Steve, he wipes his face to make sure he isn't bleeding, "That's quite alright, Captain, but I think our training session is over."

Thor motions with his head towards Alina, who looks upset for some reason, Steve nods and walks out of the gym. He nods towards Alina as he walks by heading for the showers.

Thor's brow furrows as he walks towards Alina, looking in her eyes he can see that she is very worried and upset about something, and it hurts him deeply to see her that way. When he reaches her, Thor takes her in his arms and hugs her tightly.

"What is the matter, little one, what has you so upset?"

Alina hugs Thor tighter, she takes a deep breath and looks up at him.

"I saw my father and oldest brother today. I'm not sure how but he found out about what almost happened between us last night and he wants to meet you now."

Thor smiles down at her, "Should I be worried?" He asked jokingly.

"Yes, you should, this isn't like meeting Logan, Thor, this is my real father and he is incredibly powerful. Incredibly protective of me and he doesn't like you."

Thor frowns, "He does not even know me, how can he not like me? Everyone likes me."

"First of all, my father doesn't like Asgardians, and he know of you. How you are, or more how you were, a womanizer."

"Wait, why does your father not like Asgardians, when has he ever met one of us? Who is you father?"

Alina pulled away from Thor and walked away from him, "Thor how much do you know of Earth's deities?"

"Odin taught us a little, he said that there are myths of other gods and goddesses on Earth, from an area know as Greece."

"Good, that's good, except like you, they're not myths. The Greek gods and goddesses existed and exist to this day."

"You mean the place known as Olympus exists?" Thor asks incredulously.

"Yes, it does, remember when you saw me sacrifice to the gods, well they were the ones I was sacrificing to."

"So you worship Olympian gods and they exist, how do you know this, My Dove?"

She turns to look at him, "Because, my father is Zeus, king of the Olympian gods."

Thor's eyes widen as he steps closer to Alina, "You are a goddess, My Dove?"

"No, I'm a demigoddess, my mother was mortal. My father has a roving eye and he found my mother pleasing, so he seduced her and I was the result. Normally, my father doesn't care about his demigod offspring, but I'm different. According to my half sister, his attitude completely changed when I was born, and because of that he is extremely over protective of me. Especially when it comes to men and he is convinced that-."

"That I am only after one thing, but I do not understand how is it that he knows of me and Asgard."

"My father and your father made a treaty a long time ago, that your father could rule the nine realms without interference from Zeus, as long as he kept the squabbles off of Earth. Zeus had no interest in ruling or protecting the cosmos. There is also a treaty that allows for Asgardians to come to earth for a brief time as long as they didn't mess with Olympus."

Thor went and sat down, "How do you know all this?"

"My father told me, he is very transparent, very blunt, and brutally honest. So he told Odin he would not destroy him, if he left Earth alone."

Thor laughed, "Your father destroy mine, I do not think that is possible, Little One."

"Thor, my father has been around since the creation of time, he defeated his own father to become king of the gods, and has never aged, can you say the same about yours?"

Thor huffed in indignation, "If your father is so powerful, why is he not ruling the nine realms?"

"I told you, my father has no interest in things like that. Thor, do you really want to get into an argument about who's father is more powerful, or should we get back to what I was saying?"

"I am sorry, Little One, you are right. So, your father hates me because of what he has heard of me."

"Yes, and he is convinced that you only want to use me for your pleasure, then leave me." Alina said.

Thor stood up and crossed the room with three long strides, he takes Alina into his arms, "That is not true, you must believe that, I want so much more with you, I love…" Thor trailed off his body stiffening.

Alina looked up at him, "You what?"

Thor closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, "Alina, you know I care for you very deeply, but it is more than that, and it took me until this very moment to fully comprehend. I am in love with you, I realize it may be too soon for you, but I can not deny what I feel."

"What about what you felt for Jane?" Alina asks.

"I realize now that it was not love, it was more gratitude for all of her help, what I felt for her and what I feel for you are entirely different. You understand me in a way that Jane could never do, you accept me for who and what I am, you complete me. I feel whole when I am with you, and I want nothing more than to make you happy. It is said that when an Asgardian meets the person they are destined to be with, they fall in love fast and fall hard for that person. And you are that person, My Love, I know that you may not feel the same way, but I had to tell you.

"Thor, I love you too, you mean everything to me. But does bother you that I'm half god?"

Thor chuckles, "Not at all, My Love, if what I have learned is true, I do not have to worry about you dying anytime soon, correct?"

"No you don't, demigods don't die, we can be killed, but we don't die of old age or anything like that."

"How is it that your other brothers and sisters are dead?"

"Oh, well, my father's wife, Hera, killed them or they are killed in some way or another. But my understanding is that they have long since been divorced by the time I was born, so she has nothing against me."

Thor reaches down and kisses Alina, placing his forehead to hers, he asks, "So, your father wishes to meet me, is it safe to assume, then, considering that your father is a god, my life is in danger and he wants me to prove my love for you?"

Alina bites her lip as her eyes begin to water, "Yes, that's exactly what I think he wants to know. I'm sorry, Thor, you don't have to do anything, I can just tell him that we broke up and that will be it."

"Never, My Love, I will do anything to prove my love for you to your father, and that includes fighting to the death." Thor says as he wipes the tears from Alina's eyes.

"Thank you, my love, let's hope that you don't have to fight my brother Ares, but I'm pretty sure you will."

"I am ready," Thor says then kisses her, "Mmm, I like when you call me, 'My Love,' say it again."

Alina reaches up and wraps her arms around Thor's neck and pulls him down in order to kiss him, she pulls away and whispers, "My love," Kissing him again she tells him, "We need to get ready my father expects us by 7:00."

Thor takes her hand and they walk out of the gym, "Yes, let us get ready, we do not want to be late."

With that, they wrap their arms around each other and walk out of the gym.


	17. Meeting the Father

Alina and Thor went to their respective floors to get ready. When Alina got to her floor, Bruce was waiting for her. He stood up from the sofa and gave her a hug.

"How did it go?" Bruce asked.

"Just like Sister said it would, Thor accepted it very well. He doesn't have a problem with me being a demigod and wants to go meet my father."

"Do you want me to go along as well?"

"No, I think this is something that Thor and I need to do alone, though I do appreciate the offer." Alina said as she gave Bruce a hug.

"If you change your mind let me know."

She nods and goes to her room to shower and change. Thirty minutes later she was ready and Thor was already waiting for her in the living room. She was wearing black jeans, black thigh high boots and a a red blouse. Her hair was in a pony tail, she was wearing a little bit of make-up.

Thor stood up when he saw her, he gave her an appreciative look over then smiled. He was wearing a wine colored shirt with the first few buttons undone, blue jeans and boots. he had his hair tied back in a pony tail, Mjolnir was resting on the side of the sofa.

Alina looked down at the hammer and nodded, "Good, I'm glad you're bringing Mjolnir, you'll probably need it." Alina tells Thor.

"Do you honestly think it will come to a fight, my love? Thor asked as he hugged and kissed the top of her head.

"I don't know, Baby, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

Thor looked down at Alina and smirked, "I like that term of endearment, my love."

"What, Baby?"

"Yes."

"Well you are, you're my Baby." Alina said as she looks up into his incredibly blue eyes.

Thor leans down and captures her lips, wrapping his arms around her waist, he begins to deepen the kiss. At this point Bruce comes into the living room, rolling his eyes he clears his throat, gaining the couples attention.

"Alright you two, that's enough, it's already 6:30 so you better get moving. Tony said that Happy will take you, he'll meet you out front." Bruce informs them.

Alina gives Bruce one last hug, and he kisses her forehead, "Good luck, Munchkin, I'm sure everything will work out."

"I hope so Brucey."

Thor comes and shakes his hand, "Banner, we shall see you later."

"Good luck, Thor."

"Thank you, Banner, come my love, we do not want keep your father waiting." Thor says as he takes Alina's hand and summons Mjolnir. With that, they get in the elevator and head down to the ground floor.

Just as Bruce said, Happy was waiting for them, Thor opened the door for Alina then got in after her.

"Where to Miss. Alina?"

"The Empire State Building."

Thor gave her a puzzled look.

"The entrance to Olympus has changed over the centuries, the entrance is now located in the Empire State Building." Alina explains.

Thor only nods.

They get to the Empire State building, Thor gets out first, helping Alina out. She tells Happy that he can go home, that they'll take a cab back to the Tower later. Once Happy leaves, Alina takes Thor by the hand, intertwining their fingers they head inside. Once inside they get into the elevator, Alina presses a button that will take them to the 600th floor.

"I had no idea that this building had 600 floors." Thor observed.

"It doesn't, that floor isn't for mortals." Alina explains.

As the numbers begin to climb, Alina begins to get more and more nervous. She begins to fidget with the hem of her blouse, and wringing her fingers. Thor takes her hands, bringing them to his lips, he kisses them tenderly.

"Everything will be alright, my love, do not worry." Thor says giving her a bright confident smile.

When they get to the 600th floor, the doors open and Thor is floored by the ethereal look of Olympus, he had never seen anything as beautiful as this anywhere on Earth. To him, it almost as beautiful as Asgard. They step out of the elevator and are greeted by two of Alina's sisters, Aphodite and Athena. They hug their baby sister tightly then turn towards Thor.

"Thor, these are my sisters, Aphrodite, goddess of love, and Athena goddess of wisdom."

Thor steps forward, giving them a charming smile he takes each of their hands and kisses them, "My ladies, it is a pleasure to meet Alina's lovely sisters."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Prince Thor, welcome to Olympus." Athena tells him.

"Yes, welcome, Prince Thor, my, my aren't you the charmer." Aphrodite says to him, giving him a seductive smile.

Thor returns the smile, but steps back and takes Alina's hand. Making it obvious that he is only interested in her. There was suddenly a lightning strike in front of the goddesses and Zeus appears. He is wearing his armor with his sword strapped to his hip. He stands there staring critically at Thor, his gaze falls to their intertwined fingers then to his daughter's face.

"Hello, Prinkípissa."

"Hello, Papa." Alina says as she steps forward to give her father a hug and a kiss.

Taking her father's hand, she leads him over towards Thor, "Papa, this is Thor, prince of Asgard, god of thunder."

Taking Thor's hand she pulls him closer, "Thor this is my father, Zeus, king of the gods, the ruler of Mount Olympus and the god of the sky, weather, thunder, law, order, and fate."

Thor immediately bows low to the king of the gods. He can feel how powerful he is and has no intention of insulting him. He actually begins to think that he is more powerful than Odin.

"Your majesty," Thor says as he stands.

Zeus' eyes narrow, he only nods in acknowledgement. He turns and leads the way further into Olympus, Aphrodite sighs.

"Well, he didn't strike you down, so that's a good thing, shall we?" She says as she takes Thor by the arm leading him towards the dining hall.

Thor turns and looks at Alina, but continues to let Aphrodite lead him. Athena shakes her head and sighs, she takes Alina by the arm and takes her inside as well. They get to the dining hall doors where Aphrodite and Athena lead Thor and Alina inside. Alina is surprised when she looks around, everyone is in their mortal forms, it was not what she was expecting.

Athena squeezes Alina's arm, "I convinced Father that we should all be in our mortal forms, so that you and Thor will be comfortable."

Alina sighs, "Thank you, Sister, I just realized that I didn't tell Thor about your true forms." Athena rolls her eyes.

Athena leads the way towards the table, where once again Zeus stands up. Alina and Thor stand in front of the table while Zeus introduces the other gods and goddesses. Thor in turn bows to each one of them, when the greetings are finished Athena leads them to their chairs. She was kind enough to have them sit together, much to the displeasure of Zeus, he wanted his child next to him and to leave Thor alone, so he could interrogate him in peace, but Athena wouldn't let him.

Once everyone was settled the meal was served, it consisted of roast lamb, olives, grapes, figs, apples, fish, squid and shellfish. Most of this was unfamilar to Thor especially the sea food, but he turned out to enjoy it anyway. Once the meal was over, the interrogation began.

"So, Son of Odin, you have an interest in my youngest daughter, what exactly are your intentions with her?" Zeus questioned.

"Your majesty, my intentions with Alina are of the purest form. I would like nothing more than to court her and get to know her better, and in time marry her." Thor informed Zeus.

"Is that so, then why is it that last night you tried to seduce my daughter? Do not act surprised, Odinson, I know exactly what happened."

"Papa, please." Alina pleaded.

"Silence, I want to hear the Asgardian's explanation." Zeus commanded.

"It is very simple, your majesty, Alina and I simply got carried away in the heat of the moment. Though she did stop and I respected her wishes. She informed me later that she is pure and wishes to remain that way until her wedding night, to which I assured her that I will wait, if she gives me the opportunity."

"So then if she had not stopped you, you would have used her like you use all women." Zeus stated.

"Never, I love Alina with all my heart." Thor said.

Zeus scoffed, "You, you love my daughter? You have only just met her, how can you love her so soon?"

"Because when we Asgardians find the right person we fall fast and fall hard in love with that person. I fell for Alina that night at the party, I knew that she was the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. And I will do anything to prove it."

"Anything, you say?" Zeus questioned.

"Yes, anything."

"Will you fight for her?"

"Without a moments hesitation."

"Good, then you shall fight for her now, and you shall fight her oldest brother, Ares the god of war."

Zeus clapped his hands, the table was cleared and they were all transported to an arena where Ares was already waiting for Thor in his true form. Thor looked up at Ares and smiled, he was not expecting Ares to be a giant, but he was not going to let that stop him from fighting for the love of his life. He summoned Mjolnir to him and immediately he was clothed in his armor ready to battle the giant god.

Alina comes up to Thor, she takes him in her arms and gives him a strong embrace, "I'm sorry, Baby, I forgot to tell you that in their true forms they're giants.

Thor runs his thumb across her cheek, he chuckles, "It is alright, my love, I have faced giants before, though not gods. I am sure everything will work out."

He leans down and pecks her on the lips, causing Zeus to seeth at the sight. Thor has not earned the right to touch his daughter yet and he honestly doubted that he ever would.

Thor hugged Alina one more time then goes into the arena where Ares is waiting for him. Ares holds out his hand and a flaming axe appears in his hand, Thor holds Mjolnir at the ready. Ares charges at Thor swinging the axe yelling a battle cry, Thor stands there calmly. When Ares goes to strike, Thor sides steps and hits Ares in the jaw with his hammer sending Ares stumbling back. Thor's eyes widen, he expected Ares to fall back, but he had underestimated the god's strength as Ares had with Thor.

Now that they have an idea of how strong they are, they begin to circle each other, then at the same time they clash. They punch, kick, slash at each other, both getting seriously injured. The fight went on for several hours until Ares finally pinned Thor, his axe at Thor's throat.

"Do you yield, will you give up my sister?"

"NEVER!"

Thor bucks and pushes Ares away, he gets unsteadily to his feet. Athena, Artemis and Alina look at each other, then their father. Poseidon stands up, he walks over to Zeus and whispers in his ear.

"Brother, the boy has proven himself, he truly loves my niece. Call this off, before Ares kills him."

Zeus glances at Poseidon, then at Alina, he sees the tears gathering in her eyes as she watches Thor stuggle to keep standing. Zeus sighs, the last thing he wants is to see his youngest child cry.

"Perhaps you are right, Brother, I believe the Asgardian has proven himself worthy of my daughter. I shall call a halt to this fight, before Ares kills him."

Zeus stands up, he claps his hands to gain everyone's attention. "Ares, that's enough, I believe the boy has proven himself worthy of your sister. Apollo, go and heal the Asgardian."

Apollo bows and in a bright light appears in front of Thor, he lays a hand on Thor's head. Closing his eyes, Apollo pushes his powers into Thor, healing all of the wounds he has suffered at the hands of Ares. Thor feels a rush of power run through him and his strength return, he stands up straighter, and bows to Apollo in gratitude.

The minute Thor is healed, Alina rushes to his side and throws herself into his arms kissing him fiercely. He hugs her tightly to him and returns the kiss, pulling away, Alina places his forehead against his.

"Are you alright, Baby?"

Thor smiles and pecks her nose, "Yes, my love, your brother healed my wounds, I am fine."

They stand there for a few moments holding each other until Zeus clears his throat. Alina pulls away, blushing as she looks at her father who is looking at her with an eyebrow raised.

"It seems you have proven your worth, Prince Thor of Asgard, to be with my beloved daughter. I see now that your love for her is pure. I therefore approve of your courtship and give permission for you two to become betrothed."

Thor and Alina look at each other, this was something they were not expecting. His approval of their courtship yes, but not of a betrothal. They both smile and hug each other, Alina lets go of Thor and runs toward her father, Zeus turns into his mortal form in time to have his daughter throw herself at him.

"Thank you, Papa, this means so much to us!"

Thor walks around and extends his hand to Zeus, "Yes, thank you your majesty, I promise I will do everything in my power to make Alina happy for the rest of our lives."

"Good I shall hold you to it. Now, Thor, it really makes no difference to me what your father thinks of this arrangement, but if you like I can go and speak with him about it."

Thor bows, "It would mean a great deal to me if you would speak with him about our betrothal, I would like his approval, but if I do not receive it I will marry Alina anyway."

"Then I will go now, you two will go back to the Tower, I shall send Hermes with your father's answer."

With that Zeus disappeared in a flash of lightning. The happy couple thought that Zeus had traveled to Asgard to talk to Odin, but in fact he went to Norway where Odin was now residing since Loki had exiled him from Asgard.

Alina offered to take Thor back to the Tower via lightning which Thor eagerly accepted. They said their goodbyes to the others and Thor shook hands with Ares telling him it was a good fight, which Ares returned. Thor and Alina held hands and with a bolt of lightning they ended up on the landing pad on Stark Tower.


	18. Celebrating and Speaking With Odin

When they appeared at Stark Tower, Thor eyes were shining. He enjoyed traveling by lightning immensely, he reached down and picked up Alina hugging her tightly to him, then kissing her gently.

"That was amazing, my love, I truly enjoyed it. Do you think you can teach me to travel in the same manner?"

"I may not be able, but my father might, once we're married and he's forced to consider you his son - in - law." Alina says with a giggle.

Thor smiles brightly, "I cannot believe it, my love, we are betrothed. I was not expecting these turn of events but I am nevertheless very happy."

"So am I, Baby, so am I. Now let's go tell Brucey. Oh my god, I forgot, we have to tell Logan too. You may have another fight on your hands."

Thor throws his head back and laughs, "It is completely worth it, my love, now let us go inform Banner."

When they walk inside Tony, Bruce and Pepper are all in the penthouse. Tony rolled his eyes when he saw the happy couple.

"Oh please tell me there aren't any marks from the bifrost on my landing pad."

"No, Tony there isn't, we traveled by lightning bolt." Alina informed him.

"Is there a scorch mark?"

"No."

"Good, so what happened with Papa and why do you both look so happy?" Tony asked as he went to the bar and poured himself a whiskey.

"I met Alina's father, aunts, uncles, brothers and sisters. We feasted, I was interrogated by Alina's father then I fought her oldest brother almost to the death to prove my love for her."

Bruce choked on his tea, Tony's eyes widened as he drank and Pepper gasped.

"Zeus made you fight Ares?!" Bruce asked.

"Yes, it was a glorious battle."

"Wait a minute, Zeus, Ares, what are you guys talking about?" Pepper asked, completely confused.

All four of them looked at each other, then it occured to Alina, "Wait, Tony, how did you figure it out?"

"Oh I just translated what your dad told you at the restaurant and Bruce filled in the rest."

"Oh, well since you know, we might as well tell Pepper. You see, my father is Zeus, king of the gods, the ruler of Mount Olympus and the god of the sky, weather, thunder, law, order, and fate."

"You're joking."

"Nope."

So then you're a god like Thor?"

"No, I'm a demigod, I'm half mortal. I'm actually Zeus' youngest child."

"So then your oldest brother that Thor fought is Ares god of war?"

"That would be correct."

"Oh my god, Thor, how did you survive?"

"I almost didn't."

"What?!" Bruce and Tony said at the same time.

"No, Ares had pretty well beaten me, but when he asked me if I would yield and give up Alina, I told him no I would never give her up. Zeus stopped the fight stating that I had proven my worth. He then gave us permission to court and we are now betrothed!" Thor said with a bright smile as he brought Alina's hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"Are you serious, you guys are going to get married?" Tony asked.

"If our courtship goes well, yes." Thor said.

"No, they're going to get married, Tony." Bruce said.

"How do you know?"

"Because the Fates decreed it a long time ago, isn't that right Munchkin?"

Everyone turned to look at Alina, "Well, yes, but since my father is the god of the Fates he could have changed it if he wanted to. Luckily he didn't."

Thor looked at her confused, "I do not understand, my love, what are you talking about?"

"The Fates, uh, what you call the Norns, decreed that you and I were destined to be together. This was decreed long before I was born."

Thor's brow furrows, then his eyes light up, he grabs Alina without warning and crushes her to him, "My love I once asked the Norns about who I was destined to be with, they told me that my true love had not been born yet, that I would meet her on some distant realm that she would have powers the likes of which I had never seen."

"How long ago was that?" Bruce asked

"By your time count it would have been 500 years ago."

"And how long ago did the Fates make that decree about you and Thor?"

"Aphrodite said it's been at least 1000 years, but it was much more specific. It said that the youngest child of the king of the gods was destined to be with the first born prince of Asgard. Though I was only told of this last night."

"Wait Aphrodite as in the goddess of love?" Pepper asked

"Yes, Pepper, try to keep up." Tony said, Pepper smacked him in the back of the head.

Thor lifted Alina into his arms and rubbed his nose against her's in a loving way, "Truly you and I are destined to be together. How I love you, my darling."

"I love you too, Baby." Alina answered as they gave each tender kisses.

Tony cleared his throat gaining their attention, "This calls for a toast." He walks to the bar and pulls out a bottle of chilled champagne and pours everyone a glass, "To the happy couple."

"To the happy couple!" Bruce and Pepper repeated, then they all clinked glasses.

"Are you going to go to Asgard and tell Odin?" Bruce asked

"No, Zeus should already be there talking to my father about our betrothal." Thor informed.

"That's cool." Tony adds.

"Indeed it is." Thor says with a chuckle

Meanwhile In Norway:

Odin is sitting on a boulder staring out to sea when he suddenly stiffens, a bolt of lightning strikes behind him and Zeus appears.

"To what do I owe this visit from the god of the Sky?"

"Our children have met, Odin." Zeus says simply.

"So the day the Norns told Thor about all those years ago has finally come to pass, did my son meet with your approval?" Odin asks without turning to look at Zeus.

"He fought my son, Ares, and nearly lost his life, but he refused to relinquish his love for my daughter. I was tempted to let the fight continue, but Poseidon convinced me otherwise. He truly loves my daughter. I have given them permission to court and to become betrothed."

"Well if you have already given your blessing why are you here?" Odin asked.

"You know perfectly well your opinion matters very little to me, Odin Borson, but I promised your son that I would speak with you and get your blessing as well. And I unlike you I keep my promises."

"Is my son truly happy with your daughter, are they in love?"

"Yes, as much as it pains me to say, they are both very happy and very much in love. He fell in love with her the moment he saw my daughter."

Odin chuckled, "Exactly the way I did with Frigga." Zeus rolled his eyes.

"What say you, Odin, do you give your blessing?"

"Yes, Zeus, tell the children that I give them my blessing."

Zeus nods, "Now explain to me why you are on earth in the first place."

"Loki put a spell on me and exiled me to Midgard, but I was finally able to break free."

"Then why have you not returned to Asgard?"

"I am tired, I need time to myself for a while. I ask that you not tell Thor that I am here. I have spoken with the sorcerer of this realm, he has assured me he will keep my secret, I ask that you do the same."

"That will be difficult, you know do not believe in deceiving my children."

"If Thor asks you directly where I am, tell him, if not keep it to yourself. Surely you can do that?" Odin asks.

"Alright, if your son asks I will tell him the truth, if not, I will make no mention. Now I must return, our children are waiting for your response."

With that Zeus and Odin bow to each other, and Zeus leaves in another bolt of lightning.  



	19. Chapter 19 Message from the Gods

As the happy couple laugh and drink champagne with Tony, Bruce and Pepper, there is suddenly a bright light in the middle of the room in the shape of a hare and there appears a graceful blonde youth, wearing a winged hat and winged sandals holding a Caduceus staff. He smiles as his eyes meet Alina's.

"Hermes!" Alina says as she let go of Thor's arm and runs to her older brother, crushing him in a hug.

"Hello, Baby Sister." He says with a chuckle as he returns the hug.

"Why weren't you at the feast tonight, I wanted you to meet Thor." Alina asks with a pout.

"Ah, well, I was in the underworld with Hades delivering some souls, but I heard what happened. So let me meet your betrothed."

Putting an arm around his sister's shoulders and completely ignoring the mortals in the room, two of whom had their mouths hanging open, he walks up to Thor, looks him up and down then offers his hand.

"So you're the one who grudgingly got Dad's approval, good for you. But I have to tell you if you hurt my baby sister I will curse you with such bad luck, your great great grandchildren will suffer."

Thor smiles, "Do not worry, Hermes, I would rather cut off my own arm than harm your sister." Thor says as he hugs Alina to him.

"Good, now before this goes any further, who are these mortals in the room?" Hermes turns and spots Bruce, "Hey, Banner, it's nice to see you again."

Tony and Pepper's mouths fall open as they turn to stare at Bruce, he only smiles and walks up to Hermes and Hermes pulls him into a hug. He releases Banner then looks directly at Tony.

"And you are?" Hermes asks.

Tony clears his throat, "I'm, uh, Tony Stark, I'm a friend of your sister. And this is my girlfriend, Pepper P-Pots."

Hermes throws his head back and laughs, "Relax, Tony, I'm not going to smite you or anything. If Dad and Ares didn't when they met you, I have no reason to either."

"Yeah, but I didn't know they were gods at the time." Tony explains.

Pepper gawkes at Tony, "You met Zeus and Ares?"

"Yeah, but like I said, I didn't know who they were until we got back to the Tower."

"Well, it's nice to meet you both, now I've actually come on offical duty of the gods. I have come to deliver a message to the happy couple, Dad has talked to your father, Thor, and he has also given his blessing for you two to be betrothed."

Thor smiles brightly, he comes over and pats Hermes on the shoulder, "Thank you, my friend, is it possible for you to deliver a message to my father?"

"Yeah, sure I don't see why not."

"Please tell him that Alina and I greatly appreciate his blessing and look forward to seeing him soon."

"No, problem, Thor, now I really must be going." Hermes informs them.

"Well, wait, why don't you stay and have some champagne with us?" Tony offers.

"Thank you but, no, besides your mortal alcohol is too weak, next time I'll bring some wine made by Dionysus. That will get even Thor drunk." Hermes said with a laugh then vanished in a bright light.

"Oh I can't wait to try that." Tony says excitedly.

Tony looked over at Pepper and gave her an odd look, he places a hand on her shoulder and gently shakes her.

"You okay, Sweetie?"

"Wow, I just met a greek god."

"Hey!"

Pepper rolls her eyes, "I don't mean it that way, I mean an actual greek god."

"Yeah, pretty cool, huh? "

"Very."

Bruce stands up and yawns, "Well it's late I think we ought to call it a night."

"Yeah after the stress of watching my oldest brother nearly kill my boyfriend, I'm ready for bed."

Thor looked at her disappointed. He wanted to spend more time with her, but he could see it in her face that she was exhausted.

"If you insist, My Lady, then I shall escort you to your floor." Thor annouces.

"Thank you, Thor, goodnight everyone." Alina calls as she and Thor head for the elevator. Thor says the same, then they get into the elevator.

Alina hugs Thor around the middle and leans her head against his chest, closing her eyes. Thor wraps his arms around her and kisses her head.

"You look very tired, my love."

Without opening her eyes Alina answers, "I am, but after what Ares did to you, I don't want to let you go."

Thor chuckles and holds her tighter, "Then do not let me go, come sleep with me."

Alina's eyes shoot open and she looks up at Thor as if he had lost his mind, Thor smirks at her reaction.

"You misinterpret my meaning, little one, I mean only sleep. Let me hold you throughout the night and keep you safe and warm. We have taken a nap together, why not the whole night?"

Alina thought about it for a moment, "Okay, but, you sleep in my bed."

Thor frowned, "But, my bed is bigger."

"And your floor is unchaperoned, at least on my floor, Bruce will be there."

Thor huffed, "Nothing will happen."

Alina quirked an eyebrow, "Do you really want to take that chance?"

Thor thought about it, "No you are right, I do not want to chance it."

"Besides I have a big ass bed too, Thor, I like my space."

Thor chuckles into her hair then kisses her head, "Alright then I shall meet you on your floor. Let me go to mine and change. JARVIS, stop at my floor please."

**Yes, sir, Mr. Odinson.**

With that, the elevator doors opened on Thor's floor and he gets out.

"I shall see you momentarily, my love."

"I'll be waiting."

As the elevator doors closes, Thor put his hand out to stop them, he leaned in and kisses Alina one more time. He gives her a grin as the elevator doors close.

The floor opened up on Alina's floor and she rushed out, Bruce was in the kitchen his eyebrows furrowed as he watched her sprint by.

"Where's the fire, Munchkin?"

"Have to hurry and change, Thor's spending the night."

Bruce set his tea cup down and walked into Alina's bedroom, he could hear the sink running in the bathroom. She opened the door and smiled at him.

"What do you mean "He's spending the night" I thought you guys weren't going to do anything until you get married?"

"We are, all we're going to do is sleep."

Bruce quirked an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Really, why do you think we're sleeping here, you're the chaperone."

"I am?"

"Yes, of course, who better than you to keep Thor in line, besides Ares?"

Bruce thought about it for a moment, "That's true, okay then, besides I'm almost positive you're brother is listening." Bruce said with a smirk.

The smile dropped from Alina's face and a ball of fire appeared in her bedroom in the form of a vulture.

"I take that as a yes."


	20. Warning and Misunderstanding

Alina changed her sheets and got into bed, she turned on her TV and put on Netflix, maybe they could watch a movie until they fell asleep. She had several pillows piled on the bed, not knowing how many Thor used to sleep. At about that time Thor showed up on Bruce and Alina's floor, he was so excited to get to sleep with Alina, but he had it clear in his mind that this was just going to be sleep, nothing more. But if they made out before they went to bed, so be it. As he passed the living room he noticed that Bruce was sitting on the sofa reading a book.

"Banner, I would have thought you had gone to bed by now."

"Nope, I was actually waiting for you. I just want to let you know that I'll be listening to make sure nothing goes on in that room."

"Do not worry, Banner, nothing is going to happen, you have my word."

"Good, because I'm not the only one paying attention."

"I know that JARVIS will also be aware of what is going on."

"Yeah, he will, but that's not who I was talking about. Ares made it perfectly clear that he is also paying attention."

Thor's brow furrowed, "How do you know this?"

"He sent a ball of fire into Alina's room in the shape of a vulture, which is Ares sacred animal, to make it obvious that he was listening."

"Oh so we are being spied on by her brother?" Thor asked a little annoyed.

"No, he's just paying extra attention. I don't know if Alina told you, but Ares is especially fond of his baby sister. He spent the first year of her life watching over her like a hawk, hardly ever leaving her side. By orders of his father but still, he loves his sister very much, he was there for all of her milestones. He was there when she first walked and when she first talked, her first word wasn't Mama or Dada it was Ares. So yeah he's a little bit more protective of her."

"Ares needn't worry, I made a promise and I intend to fulfill it. I will wait until our wedding night."

"Good, I just wanted to give you a heads up." Bruce tells him.

"Thank you, Banner."

With the end of their conversation, Thor made his way to Alina's bedroom, he knocks on the door.

"Come in."

Opening the door he smiles down at her as she lies on her bed surrounded in pillows.

"Hello, my love, I must admit the you do have a large bed, mine's bigger," Thor says with a smirk.

Alina rolls her eyes, she pulls the covers back then pats the bed beside her, Thor eagerly lies down. Getting under the covers he grabs Alina by the waist and pulls her toward him.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Alina asks.

"Whatever you want to do, my love."

She wiggles away from him and puts on a movie, Thor sits up and opens his arms. Alina snuggles into him and they watch the movie. After a while Thor notices Alina's breathing, he realizes she has fallen asleep against him. Thor smiles down at her, wrapping his arms around her, he settles himself down and closes his eyes. He sighs, letting his body relax, he falls into a deep tranquil sleep.

When Thor wakes up the next morning, he finds that he's alone. Sitting up, he rubs the sleep from his eyes and looks around, looking for Alina.

"My Love?" He calls out

At this point Alina comes out of the bathroom in a black leather bodysuit resembling that of black widow, though the difference was that her suit had the X-Men emblem on it. She was making final adjustment on it when she look up at Thor and smiled.

"Oh, you're awake."

"Yes, well, the lack of your warmth woke me." Thor crosses his arms and looks at Alina appreciatively.

"May I ask, My Love, where are you going dressed like the Black Widow?"

Alina looks down at herself, "It looks the same doesn't it? And to answer your question I got called in, the X-Men need me. Professor Xavier called me telepathically a little while ago. It turns out that there's a government agency holding some Mutant children for experimentation and we're going to free them."

Thor gets out of bed, "Then, I shall assist you."

"That won't be necessary, Sweetheart, this is an X-Men thing, not the Avengers."

"But will you not be in danger?" Thor asks

"Not really, a simple rescue mission, get in get out. Nothing to worry about, I should be back before you know it."

"I do not want you to go alone," Thor says his eyebrows furrowing

"I won't be alone, the rest of the X-Men will be there and normally Logan is my partner so there's no worry there, I'll be fine."

Thor wasn't all that convinced.

"Look, Thor, I have been part of the X-Men for a long time now, sure it's dangerous, but we have always managed to pull through, you don't have to worry, everything will be fine." Alina tells him

She walks over to him and gives him a sweet kiss then pauses, her eyes glass over for a second, when they focus again, Alina smiles at Thor.

"Looks like I won't be going alone after all."

Thor gives her a questioning look, when suddenly JARVIS announces that the Avengers need to assemble in the conference room.

Thor raises an eyebrow, "Is this about you?"

"It would seem so."

"Let me go and get ready, I shall meet you in the conference room."

With that, Thor exits Bruce and Alina's floor and goes to his floor to shower and change. A few minutes later, Thor and Alina meet up with the rest of the Avengers in the meeting room. As it turns out Scott Summers, and Professor Xavier are also present along with Wolverine who is smoking a cigar, along with Piotr

When Thor and Alina walk in holding hands, Wolverine takes a puff of his cigar and quirks an eyebrow. He was definitely missing something and he didn't like it. Alina looks up at Thor and smiles, but she lets go of his hand and goes to stand next to Wolverine as part of the X-Men.

They all take their seats and Steve begins the meeting.

"Thank you all for coming I'm sure you have noticed that there are a few extra people in the conference room today, these are members of the X-Men, Scott Summers, AKA Cyclops, Logan, AKA Wolverine, Piotr "Peter" Rasputin, AKA Colossus, and Professor Xavier. You all know Alina, AKA Aegis."

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Aegis, really, as in a goatskin shield?"

Bruce smacked Tony in the back of the head, hard. "No, you idiot, Aegis as in an attribute of Zeus and Athena."

As I was saying, The X-Men are here because we will be participating in a joint mission. It seems that Hydra has taken to kidnapping mutant children from off the streets and are holding them hostage, for what we can only assume are experimentations. Our mission is to go in collect any data that we can on their operation, while the X-Men free the children. Then we destroy the base" Steve explains.

"Why don't we just do it ourselves?" Clint asks.

"Because you're humans, and after the trauma that these kids have been through they're not going to trust any non-mutant to help them." Cyclops tells Clint.

"After which we will offer them sanctuary at our school and therapy to help them deal with this trauma," Charles explains further.

The Avengers see the logical in this and agree.

"Alright lets gear up we leave in four hours." Captain America announces.

And with that everyone disperse, the Avengers start talking to Cyclops and Colossus.

"Good that gives me just enough time to get some answers out of my daughter and Goldilocks over there." Logan says to Xavier.

"Logan, nothing too violent now." Xavier tells him.

"I'll be discreet." Logan says as he puts his cigar out in his hand and starts stalking an unsuspecting Thor.

Logan unsheaths his claws and suddenly grabs Thor by the armor slamming him against the wall.

He has his claws at Thor's neck, "What did you do to my daughter?!"

Tony turns with a gleeful look and rubs his hands together, "Oh this is going to be good." 


	21. Papa Bear and the Mission

**Thor, the Avengers and the X-Men belong to their respective creators, I'm just borrowing them.**

"LOGAN, STOP!" Alina cries as she tries to pull him off of Thor. Thor for his part does nothing to upset the already irate father figure that is the Wolverine.

"I have done nothing, Logan," Thor assures him.

"Bullshit, I smell you all over her, and it's stronger than before. I swear that if you did what I think you did I'll chop your dick off and shove down your throat!"

Tony and every guy in the room wince at Logan's words closing their legs, but Thor is completely insulted, with one hand he shoves Logan back hard, causing the big man to stumble back and nearly fall, Thor glares at Logan.

"How dare you suggest I would ever take advantage of Alina, she has made it quite clear she wishes to wait until we are married and I respect her wishes," Thor explains angrily.

"What do you mean, until you get married?"

"If you would have given me a chance to explain, Logan, I would have told you that Thor and I are betrothed, it was all arranged last night with the approval of my father," Alina explains.

"Betrothed, Huh? And the big guy said it was okay?" Logan asks.

"Yes, Logan, it was his idea."

Logan's eyes narrow as he looks at Thor, he huffs and runs his hand through his hair, "Fine, I guess I should say congratulations, but I'm telling you right now Goldilocks, you hurt my little girl and I'll slice you open from neck to nuts then make you eat them."

Thor, puts his hand out, "You have my word, Logan, I would never hurt Alina, she is the love of my life."

"You better hope not now let's get to this mission."

Tony clears his throat and claps his hands together, "Well that was thoroughly entertaining in a violent sort of way, why don't we head out to the Quinjet and head to the helicarrier."

Cyclops nods and gathers his team together so they can head out to the Blackbird, while the Avengers head to the Quinjet. Thor and Alina linger in the conference room a little longer, Thor pulls Alina towards him and kisses her. He lifts her up and she wraps her legs around his waist. Thor tangles his hand in her hair and deepens the kiss. They kiss for several minutes until Tony sticks his head back into the conference room.

"Oh, come on you guys break it up, we're going to the same location just in different ships. Surely you guys can be apart for 20 minutes?"

The couple turns and looks at Tony, "No," They both say.

"Tough shit, you're gonna have to be separated for a whole 20 minutes, how will you ever survive? Tony ask while rolling his eyes and walking out, but not before he yells back.

"If you don't stop, I'm telling Papa Bear."

Thor sighs and puts Alina down, "Stark is right, we will only be separated for a little while and I do not wish to upset Logan any further. Let us go, my love."

"Alright, Love, I'll see you on the Helicarrier."

They walk out of the conference room and head towards the landing pad. When they reach the landing pad, Thor takes Alina's hand and kisses it then he heads off towards the Quinjet while Alina goes off toward the Blackbird. Once aboard the Blackbird, Alina takes her seat next to Logan, he looks at her and raises an eyebrow.

"Don't give me that look, Okay? Nothing happened, we just kissed."

"Sure, that's why your hair looks like a rat's nest."

Alina's eyes widen and she starts running her fingers through her wild hair trying to tame it.

Meanwhile, Thor happily gets into the Quinjet and sits down next to Hawkeye, Clint turns and looks at Thor.

"What took you so long, Big Guy?"

"Oh, I was merely saying goodbye to my love," Thor answers with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah right, I caught those two nearly swallowing each other's faces. He had Alina hoisted up in his arms with his hands on her ass."

Thor's smirk turns into a smug grin as he turns to look at Tony, then he gives him an innocent look, "I have no idea what you are talking about, Stark."

Tony rolls his eyes, "Sure you don't."

The flight to the hellicarrier took exactly 20 minutes, from where it was going to take four hours for the hellicarrier to arrive at their destination. The Blackbird and Quinjet arrived at the same time and everyone disembarked. Thor immediately made his way towards Alina, taking her hand they walked inside to the conference room, where director Fury was waiting for the Avengers and X-Men.

When they walk in, Fury zeros in on the fact that Thor and Alina are holding hands. His eye narrows, but he doesn't say anything, he'll find out what the fuck is going on later. Once everyone has taken a seat, Fury begins the rest of the briefing.

"We have discovered with the help of Professor Xavier that Hydra is holding hostage at least 12 teenagers Mutants ranging from the ages of 13 to 18 years old. All of them homeless some of them very dangerous. That is why the X-Men have been brought in on this, the X-Men will handle the extraction of the children and the Avengers will secure the perimeter and extract as much information as they can find. Stark, I'll need you to hack into their computers then destroy them once you have all the information."

"Can do."

"I want the base leveled, and their top people captured if possible for questioning, especially their scientists. ETA is four hours, so get some rest."

With that Fury left the conference room, Maria Hill stayed behind to show the X-Men where they would be bunking. Once they were settled in their rooms, Maria met them to show them where the mess hall was. The X-Men meet up with the Avengers to have dinner.

After dinner, the Avengers and X-Men head back to their rooms to get a little sleep. Alina had gone to the bathroom to change into a nightgown, she had just laid down when there was a knock at the door. Letting out a sigh, she got up to answer the door. When she opened the door Alina saw Thor standing in the doorway, he was wearing flannel pajamas and a black tee shirt. Grinning down at Alina, Thor leaned down and gave his girlfriend a sweet kiss.

Thor pulled away and leaned his forehead against Alina's, "I have come to wish you goodnight," Thor says with a smile.

"Is that all," Alina asks.

"And to kiss you goodnight."

Alina leaned up, wrapped her arms around Thor's neck and pulled him down a little in order to kiss him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her body flush against his. They stayed like that for several minutes until finally, Thor pulled away.

"Let me stay with you, my love," Thor whispered as he started walking into Alina's room.

"Thor, we can't make a habit of you sleeping with me before we're married."

"Just for now, let me keep you warm and safe while I still can," Thor pleaded.

"Thor, everything is going to be fine, I promise I won't get hurt," Alina tells him as she runs her hand down his cheek.

"I know, but I can not help but worry, I will not be there to protect you and that does not sit well with me."

Alina sighed, she knew that there was nothing she could say that would ease his mind, even if she told him that Logan would never let anything happen to her.

"Alright, Thor, come on, let's get a little sleep."

Thor smiled and led her to her bed, he got in first then held his hand out for her. When Alina crawled onto the bed, Thor realized it was going to be a tight fit, so he pulled Alina to lie on top of him. She squeaked when she landed on top of him, making Thor chuckle. Thor then kissed her head and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sleep, my love, they will come to wake us when we have arrived."

With that said, Thor and Alina close their eyes, let out a content sigh and go to sleep.

Three hours had passed when there came a knock at the door, waking Alina. She carefully got out of Thor's embrace and went to the door, when she opened it, agent Coulson was standing on the other side.

"Miss Macleod, we'll be arriving at our destination in 20 minutes," Coulson tells her.

"Thank you, Agent Coulson, I'll be sure to let Thor know."

"Thor's with you?"

"Yes, he is, but he's still asleep."

Coulson only nodded and walked away. It struck him as odd to see Thor with anyone other than Jane Foster, but he guessed things change."

Alina closed the door then goes back to bed. She leans over and kisses Thor on the lips.

"Thor, my love, wake up, we're almost there."

Thor's eyes flutter open, and he smiles when he sees Alina, "I had a wonderful dream that I was holding an angel in my arms, but now I see that it was no dream," he says as he pulls Alina closer to him and kisses her again, his tongue searching for entrance.

Alina melts into his touch, but then comes to her senses and she reluctantly pulls away from him, "As much as I would love to stay here and make out with you, we really have to get ready."

Thor huffs, but releases his love, "You are right, my love, let me get up and go back to my room. I shall see you in a moment."

Thor gets up and kisses her one last time. Once he leaves, Alina goes to the bathroom to take a quick shower and to get dressed in her X-Men uniform. She dries her hair then puts it up in a high ponytail. As she sits on the bed putting her boots on, there's a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opens and Logan comes in. His nostrils instantly flare at Thor's scent, he lets out a low growl, "Goldilocks just couldn't stay away from you, could he?"

"Thor, My Logan, his name is Thor."

"Yeah, whatever, I trust all you did was sleep."

"You'd know if something else happened."

"Yeah I would, and I'm glad it didn't. Didn't want to maim him before this mission got underway. Now come on let get this show on the road."


	22. Mission Accomplished

Alina and Logan leave her room and head to the hanger where they meet up with the rest of the X-Men and Avengers. Fury is also there with Coulson and Charles.

"Alright, the Avengers will go in first and secure the area then the X-Men will make their way inside and free the prisoners. While they do that, Stark, you and Romanoff hack into their system and get as much information as you can while the others capture the scientists and top agents. Do not forget that these guys have a tendency to commit suicide to avoid getting captured."

Both teams nod and head for their respective planes. But before Alina can board the Blackbird, Thor quickly takes her in his arms and kisses her gently.

"Be safe, love."

"You too, dearest."

The Quinjet takes off first followed by the Blackbird. As soon as the Blackbird is airborne the plane simmers and disappears. Tony and Hawkeye look at each other.

"Why the hell don't we have tech like that?" Hawkeye asked.

"Because, the X-Men don't share," Tony said bitterly.

They arrive at the base a few minutes later. The Quinjet landed on one side of the base while the Blackbird landed on the other. It was decided that the X-Men would go in first and rescue the hostages before the Avengers took down the base.

They weren't sure how many prisoners there were so Cyclops gave the order for them to split up. Cyclops gave instructions for Wolverine and Aegis take one side of the detention facility while he and Colossus to the other. They left the Blackbird and each team stealthily made their way towards the base.

Thor watched anxiously as his betrothed and Wolverine made their way into the base. He was surprised to see a man as big as Wolverine move so easily throw the compound avoiding any and all soldiers. They disappeared from sight as they entered the base.

Bruce, seeing Thor's expression puts his hand on the god's shoulder, "She'll be alright, Thor, this isn't the first time she and Logan have done this."

"I know but I still cannot help but worry."

"It's only natural, you love her."

"Very much."

Inside the base, Logan and Alina easily avoided all the guards and make their way down to the cells. When they arrived they were horrified at the conditions the children are in. They are filthy, wearing nothing but rags, covered in welts and bruises. The children cringe and push as far as they can into the corner of their cells to get away from Alina and Logan.

"It's okay, kid, we're here to help you. You don't have to be afraid of us. We're just like you."

One of the braver kids moves closer to the bars, "Prove it."

Alina slaps, Logan, "Show him."

Logan sighs and slowly extends his claws then retracts them and shows the kid that the wound healed.

The boy's eyes widen, and he looks at Alina, "Now you."

Alina snaps her fingers and produces a little lightning. She cheated that was her demigod powers but he didn't need to know that. The boy turns around and looks at the other children.

"It's okay, they're like us."

The children move forward and Logan slices through the locks setting the children free. In total, they freed 10 children. At the other end of the base, Cyclops and Colossus found another 10.

Alina touches her earpiece, "Okay, now would be a good time for you guys to distract the guards," Alina tells Steve.

At that, Steve singles Hawkeye who fires an arrow at the far end of the base blowing it up. With the explosion cover up the noise, Colossus punches a hole through the wall big enough for the X-Men to lead the children out towards the Blackbird. Cyclops in the lead with Colossus in the middle and Logan and Alina bringing up the rear.

"Oh, god, I had no idea they had so many kids," Bruce says as he monitors from the Quinjet.

"Those bastards," Tony says over their comm link.

"We'll make them pay," Steve tells the others.

But right before they get to the Blackbird Hydra agents emerge and begin to fire at the children. Alina turns and encircles the Hydra agents in a ring of fire.

"Run!" Logan yells as he and Alina pick up two kids that had fallen behind and taken off running. They reach the Blackbird, strap them in and take off while Tony lays cover fire.

Charles tells the X-Men not to bother to land on the helicarrier as the sight of all the soldiers will traumatize the children further.

* _Alright, Charles, we'll see you at hom_ e.* Scott tells him.

The Blackbird cloaks itself and takes off back to the mansion. Meanwhile, the Avengers capture the Hydra agents, Tony Hacks into their system and downloads all their files then they level the base with the help of the Hulk.

The minute they get back to the Helicarrier, Thor goes looking for Alina to make sure she's alright. When he doesn't find her he begins to panic.

* _It's alright, Thor, I'm fine,*_ Alina tells him telepathically.

 _*My love, where are you?*_

 _*We're taking the children home, being on the Helicarrier would have just traumatized them further. But don't worry as soon as the children are settled I'll be home.*_

 _*Alright, then I shall see you at home, I love you.*_

 _*I love you too, Baby.*_

"Goldie Locks calm now," Logan asks when Alina looks at him.

"How did you know?"

"Who else would you have contacted and of course he's freaking out cause you're not there." He says with a laugh.

"Shut up."

They explain to the children where they're going, and that they're going to get cleaned and have their wounds treated by a doctor. At those words, the children start freaking out.

"No, don't worry, he's a mutant like us," Alina explains.

"Will you stay with us?" A little girl asks.

Alina smiles at her, "Of course, I'll stay."

The Blackbird landed back at the mansion a few hours later. Scott had called ahead to inform Storm and the others how many children they had found so that could set up room and food preparation. Jean and Hank were in the med bay waiting for them. When they arrived Scott and the others helped the children off the plane and led them to the med bay. They immediately relaxed when they say Hank but Jean had to demonstrate her powers in order for them to trust her.

As Hank and Jean treated the children for their injuries, Alina stayed nearby as did Logan, Scott, and Piotre. After a while Storm came down and introduced herself and told Scott that everything was prepared for the children. So, little by little each X-Man would take a group of children up to the dining hall and sit with them as they had their first decent meal in who knows how long. Afterward, they were taken to their rooms so that they could have a decent night's sleep. That evening Happy drove Charles home. Alina ended up staying a month at the mansion helping the children accustomed to being around the others and assuring them that they were safe.

It was very hard on Thor to be away from Alina so long. Since he had met her they had not been parted for more than a day and it did not sit well with him. He knew what Alina was doing was important but Thor couldn't help but mope. Even though they talked every day it wasn't enough for the Thunderer. Fury sent him on missions which were a good distraction while it lasted but once he was back at the Tower his melancholy would return.

Thor lasted two weeks until he had enough. He went down to the lab to talk to Bruce, "Banner, where is this school where my love is at?"

"Why do you want to know, Thor"

"I wish to go be with Alina. I no longer want to be away from her."

Bruce and Tony look at each other, "I don't think that's a good idea, Point Break."

"Why not?"

"Alina is busy helping out with the kids they rescued she isn't going to have time for you," Tony tells him.

"Then I shall assist her."

"The thing is, Thor, those kids have been through a lot and they are not going to trust anyone that isn't a mutant, and frankly you're kind of intimidating."

"I would never hurt children!"

"Oh we know that we know you're just a big teddy bear, but they don't. They're going to think you're human."

"Then I shall prove to them that I am not human," Thor said with a big grin, "Now tell me where this school is."

Bruce sighed, "Alright, it's in Westchester, New York Tony can you pull up how to get there?"

Tony showed Thor how to get to Westchester by air. It would only take Thor ten minutes to get there using Mjolnir. He thought about using the Bifrost but that would probably frighten the children even more. So once he was sure how to get there Thor packed a bag, went up to the landing pad and left.

Exactly 10 minutes later while everyone was in the mansion having lunch they heard a loud thud outside. Instantly Logan and Scott were on their feet heading for the door. Logan's claws extended ready for a fight. They suddenly heard Logan yelling at someone and someone calmly talking back. It didn't take long for Logan to come storming into the house with a scowl on his face followed by Scott who had a bemused look on his face.

"It's for you, Munchkin," Logan says barely controlling his temper.

"Who is it."

"Go look, damn it."

Confused, Alina gets up and walks out of the dining hall into the hallway. She opens the front door and standing there with a big grin is Thor. Alina squeals and runs into his arms, Thor drops Mjolnir and picks her up twirling her around he then sets her down and kisses her soundly on the lips.

"What are you doing here?" Alina asked as she pulls away from Thor.

"I could no longer stand being separated from you, I had to see you."

"Oh, Thor, I miss you too, but I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here, you might freak out the kids."

"But I am not human, my love."

"I know but-"

* _Alina, it's fine, I have already explained to the children who is here, they are actually looking forward to meeting an Avenger._ * Charles tells both Alina and Thor.

Thor gets this smug look, "You see, my love, all is well," He says then kisses her.

"Okay you win, come on, we were just having lunch. Be ready to be bombarded with questions and kids wanting your autograph."

Thor chuckles, "I am used to it by now."

Alina rolls her eyes she takes him by the hand and leads him into the mansion.


	23. Chapter 23 Meeting the Students

Thor, with a big grin on his face, offered his arm to Alina and they made their way inside the mansion. They walked into the dining room and all eyes turned to Thor. He was actually expecting to be bombarded with children asking for his autograph or to have a picture with him but what he got was silence and suspicious looks. It actually surprised him to see the look of doubt and fear in the eyes of the children. Though they were excited to see an Avenger they were still wary. Alina took his hand and led him further into the dining hall.

She cleared her throat and addressed the children, "Kids, I'd like to introduce you to Thor Odinson of Asgard."

Thor smiled brightly and walked further into the dining hall. He paused and set Mjolnir down by the door just out of the way, "Greetings, Children, I am very happy to meet you all," Thor says in a booming voice, scaring some of the children.

"Indoor voice, Goldilocks," Logan tells him.

"My apologies, Logan," Thor said a little softer causing some of the younger children to giggle.

One of the little girls that had been liberated from the Hydra base gets up and shyly makes her way over to Thor. She smiles up at him and takes him by the hand. Thor smiles back and kneels down in front of her.

"Are you really from another planet and are you really a prince?"

"Yes, little one, I am from another planet and I am a prince."

"Wow." The little girl says.

Thor chuckles, "What is your name, little one?"

"My name is Clarissa, Mr. Thor, sir."

"And how old are you, Clarissa?"

"I'm five years old."

Thor takes her hand and kisses it, "It's very nice to meet you, Clarissa."

Clarissa giggles and blushes, "It's nice to meet you too, Mr. Thor."

Clarissa suddenly hugs Thor and gives him a kiss on the cheek then goes running back to her seat next to her friend. Thor chuckles and stands up. Alina takes him by the hand and leads Thor to the kitchen to get him something to eat. With that display, the entire dining hall relaxes. They now believe that Thor will not harm them. The kids begin to talk amongst themselves again about how cool it is to have Thor there. No other child approaches Thor just yet as Professor Xavier told them all to eat their lunch first and then they could visit with the Asgardian.

While they're in the kitchen Alina begins to make a plate for Thor while he leans against the counter watching her. He comes up behind her and wraps his arms around her and hugs her to him, "I have missed you so much, My Love."

Alina leans back against him, "I missed you too, Thor, I'm sorry I've been away so long."

"No, I completely understand that you are needed here. Tell me why is Clarissa here, I thought you said that a child's mutant powers did not manifest until they were teenagers?"

"That's true but in her case, her parents are both mutants and so Hydra kidnapped her when her parents were out on a date. They killed the baby sitter."

Thor was horrified, "Do her parents know she's alive?"

"Yes, they come to visit on the weekends, but since Hydra somehow activated her X-Gene they decided that she should stay here for a while to learn how to control it."

"What is her power?"

"Fire manipulation."

Thor suddenly understood, "Ah that is why you have remained, to help her control her ability."

Alina smiles at him, "Yep, and the children feel comfortable around me since they met me first."

Thor nods,

"I understand, how is her control coming along?"

"It's getting there, she still needs quite a bit of work but with time and patience, she'll get the hang of it. It's harder for her since she's only five years old. When she has an emotional outburst her powers will react as well. Professor Xavier is thinking of suppressing her powers until she's old enough to handle them if she can't learn to control them," Alina tells Thor as she finishes fixing his plate.

Thor nods.

"Come on, let's go out to the dining room with the others."

They go into the dining room and sit down with the rest of the faculty. Charles and the rest of the faculty smile at Thor and make room for him. He returns the smile and sits down next to Alina. Alina then introduces everyone at the table to Thor and they all shake hands.

"So, Mr. Odinson, what brings you to the school," Hank asks.

"Please, Mr. McCoy, call me Thor. I came to be with my love."

Jean and Ororo coo at his words causing Alina to blush and Thor to grin.

"Since our betrothal, we have rarely been apart. So if it is alright with you Professor Xavier, I would like to stay here and help in any way I can."

Charles thought for a moment, "I see no reason for you not to be here, but will not the Avengers need you?"

"That is easily solved. If I am needed I can summon the Bifrost and be there in a matter of minutes."

"Then why didn't you use it to get here," Scott asked.

"I did not want to frighten the children. But with your permission, I would like to use it from now on."

"That's fine, Thor, just be sure you use it away from the building and the students. Alina has explained the mark it leaves on the ground. I don't want anyone caught in it."

"You have my word."

After that, they all relaxed and ate their lunch in peace. When lunch was finished they moved into the game room where some of the children gathered up their courage and came over to Thor to see if he would autograph some of their stuff and take pictures with him. Clarissa immediately came over and crawled into Thor's lap and began to twirl her little fingers in his long blonde hair. He looked down at her and smiled.

After a while, the children became more confident and started asking Thor more and more questions. What was it like being an Avenger? How old was he? Did he really beat up the Hulk? What does Asgard look like? And all sorts of other questions.

Thor happily answered all of their questions with an infinite amount of patience and kindness. Alina watched from the doorway as the children sat around Thor listening to him tell stories of his youth and of him and Loki. He was very animated as he told his stories and the children were enthralled.

As Alina watched, Ororo came up behind her, "He's a good man, Alina."

"Yes, he is 'Ro."

"He'll make an even better father."

Alina turned around and looked at her friend, she blushed deeply, "We haven't even gotten to that point let alone talked about children."

"I know but you will," Ororo said with a laugh as she walked into the room so that she could hear Thor's stories as well.

Little did Alina know, Thor had heard their entire conversation. And the thought of Alina and him having children filled him with so much happiness his heart was ready to burst. When Alina turned to look at him Thor smiled brightly and beckoned her over. The minute she sat down next to Thor, he wrapped his arm around her and paused long enough to kiss her head then continued on with his story.

After an hour of storytelling Jean came in and told the children that it was time to get back to class. As it was they were going to be running behind on all their classes that day.

"I apologize for throwing off your schedule, Lady Jean."

"That's alright, Thor, sometimes the kids need a little break," She tells them with a smile.

After the last child leaves the room Clarissa gives Thor a kiss and jumps off his lap, "I really liked your stories, Mr. Thor. I hope you'll tell us more."

"For you, Little One, anything."

"Yay!" She says and runs off with Jean.

Alina turns to Thor and hugs him around his middle, "Thank you for doing this, Thor."

"It was my pleasure, My Love. They are truly amazing children. As a matter of fact, some of the older children promised to show me their powers later on."

"Oh, I think you'll like that. Now, let's get you settled in your room and then from there I'll take you down to the Danger Room if you want."

Thor's eyes lit up, "I would love to."

"Good, Bub, then I'll set you up on my level. It's the hardest one and uses live ammo." Logan says as he walks into the room with two beers. One for him and one for Thor.

Thor drinks his beer then picks up Mjolnir and follows Alina upstairs to get settle in his room. She leads him to the faculty side of the Mansion where all the room has king-size beds and their own bathrooms. Alina opens the door to the room that Thor will be using.

"This is your room, Thor."

He leans against the doorway, "And where is your room, Little One?"

"Across the hall from yours," Alina tells him.

"Good, that way I can join you when I cannot sleep," Thor says with a smirk causing Alina to blush.

"The hell you are, Bub," Logan says as he turns the corner.

Alina rolls her eyes, "Oh please, My Logan, all we do is sleep."

"Uh-huh, well, I'm not taking any chances, so no sneaking. Got it, Goldie Locks?"

"You have my word."

Logan looks at both of them then narrows his eyes, "Alright then, get settle then Alina will take you to the Danger Room. Don't forget your hammer."

Thor nods. 


	24. Chapter 24 The Danger Room

Once Alina gets Thor settled in his room, they head down to the Danger Room where Logan is waiting for them. They walk into the control room where Logan is setting everything up.

"Alright, as I told you before Goldielocks, I'm going to set the Danger Room at the hardest level. This level will have the best of the worst. You'll have to fight all sorts of Mutants with different powers in several different situations. Also, I put in some Sentinels for you, but you won't know when they appear."

"What are Sentinels," Thor asks.

"Mutant-hunting robots, Sweetie," Alina tells him.

Thor looked horrified.

"They don't exist anymore; The Supreme Court had them deactivated. Claiming that it was inhumane to hunt down Mutants like animals simply because we were born different," Alina explained.

"But we still train with them just in case they ever return," Logan tells him.

Thor nods, better to be prepared for any possibility.

"So, are you ready, Thunder Thighs?" Logan asks. Alina glares at Logan.

Thor rolls his eyes, "I am ready, Logan."

"Alright, head on down."

Alina takes Thor down to the Danger Room. She kisses him before he enters and wishes him luck. He walks in, and the doors close behind him. The minute the doors close and the scene is set, Thor lifts his hammer, and he is clothed in his armor and signature red cape. Alina makes her way up to the control room when she sees this happen.

"Nice trick," Logan says, "Okay, Goldilocks, we're gonna get started."

Thor nods and holds Mjolnir tighter. The lights dim then come back up. Thor finds himself in the middle of a destroyed city. Cars demolished the buildings are crumbling; there's the smell of death and decay in the air. The sky is a harsh red, and the climate is thick and oppressing.

Thor furrows his brow and looks around, in the distance he recognizes the Avenger Tower toppled over and realizes that this is New York. He knows it's a simulation, but it looks so real Thor can't help but be disturbed by it.

Thor cautiously makes his way through the city; it was hushed. All that could be heard was the sound of the wind blowing and Thor's footsteps. No cars, no sounds of human life. It was very eerie how silent everything was. Suddenly, Thor is surrounded by several giant mechanical beings. He looks up and realizes that these are the things that Logan told him about, The Sentinels.

The Sentinel directly in front of Thor addresses him, "Warning, Mutant, you in violation of the Mutant Control Act. Give up peacefully and return to the labor camps or be destroyed" Raising its hand preparing to fire.

Thor was horrified. One way or the other, if he was an actual Mutant, he was being given a death sentence. Thor slowly raised his hands in surrender, then with all his might, he threw Mjolnir at the Sentinel. The Sentinel turned out to be more agile than Thor expected. It easily dodged Mjolnir and fired at Thor.

Thor threw himself to the side just as the other Sentinels that had surrounded him began to fire as well. Thor instantly called Mjolnir back to him. On her return, Mjolnir crashed right through the head of the Sentinel that was directly in front of Thor. The Sentinel's eyes went dark, and it crashed into one of the buildings, toppling it over. As the building collapsed, Thor spun Mjolnir and tried to fly away from the wreckage. But one of the Sentinels was able to grab Thor by the foot and threw him. Thor ended up crashing through several walls of an abandoned skyscraper. Thor made his way out of the rubble towards the edge of the building. Thor spun Mjolnir and took off towards the Sentinel that had thrown him. He landed on the Sentinel's shoulder and called down a bolt of lightning. The lightning bolt hit the Sentinel in the head, causing it to short circuit. As the Sentinel fell, Thor flew in between the other two Sentinels. They tracked Thor's movements and fired. At the last second, Thor dodged the blast, and the Sentinels ended up hitting each other, destroying themselves.

While all this is going on, Alina and Logan are in the control room watching, "He's a good fighter," Logan says.

"Yeah, he is, is the simulation over," Alina asks.

Logan turns to her and grins, "Nope, I have one more surprise for him."

"What?" Alina asks.

"I programmed someone in that can take his hammer from him."

Alina's eyes widen, "No, you didn't?"

"Yep."

Thor is standing among the wreckage of the Sentinels breathing heavily. He is expecting the simulation to power down, but then he hears someone clapping. Spinning around, Thor sees a man floating in the air, dressed in maroon with a maroon cape and a helmet.

The older gentlemen smile at Thor, "Very good; you did well for an alien. Now let's see what you can do against real power," Magneto tells him.

"Who are you," Thor demands.

"I am Erik Lehnsherr, but you can call me Magneto. I understand you are involved with the demigoddess. Pretty little thing and powerful too. How I would love to have her in my stable."

Thor grips Mjolnir tighter, "You will not touch her!" Thor yells.

"What makes you think you can stop me?"

Thor instantly throws Mjolnir at Magneto, but Magneto puts his hand up and stops Mjolnir from advancing further. Thor's eyes widen as Magneto flicks his wrist and tosses Mjolnir to the side.

"This can not be," Thor says, "No one can wield Mjolnir."

Magneto smirks, "My dear boy; I may not be worthy to wield that hammer, but I can stop it."

Thor calls Mjolnir to him again, but as it soars towards him, Magneto bats it away once more. Magneto raises a hand and throws a steel girder at Thor. Thor throws himself to the side, barely missing the girder. Magneto then raises his arms, and the crushed cars begin to rise off the ground. That gives Thor enough time to summon Mjolnir.

Magneto lets the cars fall on Thor, but Thor can knock them away. Suddenly Thor is wrapped in steel cables and falls to the ground helpless. They start squeezing him so tight that Thor drops Mjolnir.

"What are you going to do now, 'god of thunder?'"

Thor struggles to break free, but the cables only tighten more to the point he can't breathe. He lies there desperately trying to figure a way out when suddenly his eyes turn white, and they Thor's hands begin to spark. The sky darkens, and Thor roars calling forth a bolt of lightning that hits Magneto dead on turning him to ash.

With Magneto dead, the simulation ends and the steel bands that were around Thor disappear. Thor starts gasping for breath and sits up. At that moment, the doors open to the Danger Room and Alina comes rushing in.

She falls to her knees next to Thor, "Oh, Baby, are you alright? I was so worried!"

Thor smiles at his love and cups her face, "Yes, my love, I am fine."

Alina helps Thor stand. He winces and places a hand on his side, "Oh my gods, Thor, you're hurt! Let me help you to the infirmary."

"It is not necessary, My Heart, they are only a few cracked ribs. They will heal soon. I have healed from much worse."

"I would feel better if Hank took a look at you," Alina said as she wrapped her arm around Thor's waist and helped him towards the door.

Thor pulls Alina in closer, "You do not need to worry, I do not need to see a healer. I only require rest."

"Then let me help you to your room."

"Thank you, my love."

At that moment, Logan comes strolling into the Danger Room. Alina scowls at him, "That was too much, My Logan! You could have killed Thor."

"Hey, The Danger Room settings are at my level; death is a possibility. I thought Thor could handle it. You did good, Goldilocks."

Thor smiles, "Thank you, Logan, I enjoyed it immensely."

Alina's mouth fell open as she stared at Thor, "Are you insane, this simulation could have killed you."

Thor chuckled and kissed Alina's head, "It would take a lot more than that to kill me, My Love."

"Alright fine, Mr. Muscles, let's get you up to your room so you can rest."

Thor grinned, "Will you stay with me?"

"No!"

"Yes," Alina said, "You injured him, My Logan, I'm going to take care of him now."

Logan huffs, "Fine, but no funny business."

"Of course not."

Logan's eyes narrow, he didn't quite believe Thor.

Thor pulled Alina closer into his side and kissed her head, "Come, let us retire to my room."

As the couple made their way out of the Danger Room, Alina, without even thinking, reached down and picked up Mjolnir. Thor's eyes widened when he saw that Alina had picked up his hammer but said nothing. They took the elevator up to the dorms and went to the faculty side of the mansion. Thor opened the door to his room, and Alina helped him inside.

The minute Alina closed the door, Thor had her pinned against the door and kissed Alina passionately. She dropped the hammer and tangled her fingers in Thor's blonde locks. Thor forced his tongue into Alina' mouth, causing her to moan. He pulled away and started kissing Alina's jaw, working his way down her neck, Nipping and sucking as he went.

Suddenly, Thor picked Alina up and made his way over to the bed. Lying her down, Thor removed his armor then crawled on the bed next to Alina and attacked her mouth again. Alina moaned when Thor pulled away and started sucking on her neck. Thor caressed Alina's breasts while he licked her neck and made his way down to her collarbone. Thor grinds his erection into Alina's core.

Alina gasped, "Thor, what's gotten into you?"

"You are worthy, My Love, as I knew you would be. The Norns were correct."

"Correct about what?"

"Only my beloved would be able to lift Mjolnir and be worthy of being my queen."

Alina pulled Thor's head away from her neck, "Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"Honestly, I had forgotten until I saw Mjolnir in your hand. You were always meant to be mine. I love you so much, Alina."

"I love you too, Thor."

Thor passionately kissed her until they were both gasping for air, he placed his forehead against Alina's and kissed her sweetly, "I want to make love to you."

"I want that too, but not yet," Alina tells Thor.

"Marry me," Thor whispers.

"Of course, I will."

"Tomorrow."

Alina laughs and wraps her arms around Thor's neck, "We can't get married tomorrow. We need to ask my father and plan the wedding. My family would be very disappointed if they could not attend."

Thor pouted, "Alright, I will wait, but we will talk with your father as soon as possible."

"That's fine, but for now, you need to rest, My Love. I'm sure you're in pain."

Thor smirks, "Not at all, not with you in my bed," Thor says then kisses Alina again.

At that moment, Logan was walking by Thor's room when he stopped in his tracks. His nostrils flared, and Logan frowned, he could smell the combined scent of his daughter's and Thor's arousal coming from the room. It sickened him, walking over to Thor's door Logan pounds on the door.

"Whatever you're doing in there stop it, before I yank you off my daughter, Goldielocks!"

Thor sighs, "Can we not have a moment of peace?" He whispers.

"NO!" Logan yells through the door, "And if walk by this door and catch the faintest whiff of sex I'll castrate you!" Then he walks away.

Thor sighs and Alina giggled. Thor rolls off his bride to be and pulls her onto his chest. Alina snuggles into his side, "Let's take a nap; then I'll bring you some dinner. I don't want you to get up until tomorrow morning."

"I will be fine, My Love."

"Still let's not take any chances."

Thor kisses Alina's head, "Whatever you want, My love."

Thor pulls Alina closer to him, closes his eyes and falls asleep with a smile on his face. His dreams are filled with a beautiful wedding but more importantly, a romantic wedding night.


	25. Chapter 25 Down Time

When Thor woke up, he was alone. Looking outside, he noticed that it was already dark. Thor sighs and sits up, stretches his sore muscles, then rubs his face. Getting up, Thor makes his way to the bathroom so that he can use the bathroom and take a quick shower. While Thor was showering, Alina came back with her and Thor's dinner. She places the tray on the table and sits down to wait for Thor.

Alina is staring out the window when she hears the bathroom door open. Alina turns around, and her mouth falls open when she sees Thor come out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel tied low on his hips, his hair tied back in a pony tail water still clinging to his chest. Alina gasps, causing Thor to look up. He smirks when Thor sees Alina staring at him wide-eyed.

"See anything you like," Thor says in a sultry voice.

Alina turns bright red and looks away, "I'm sorry, Thor, let me get out so you can change."

Thor chuckles, "It's quite alright, My love. You do not have to leave; I will be dressed in a moment," Thor walks up behind Alina and whispers in her ear, "Only do not turn around and peek."

Thor kisses Alina's neck, causing her to shiver. He laughs as he walks away from her. Alina sits there with her back straight, staring straight ahead. Alina turns bright red when she hears the towel hit the floor. She listens to Thor slowly starts to get dressed. Alina knows Thor is deliberately taking his time to torture her.

Thor looks over at his beloved and watches as her breathing increases, and her face gets redder and redder. Thor chuckles then grabs a pair of black sweats and a white t-shirt. With his chest still damp, the t-shirt will cling nicely to his chiseled chest, further tormenting Alina.

Thor slips on the sweats with no underwear then the t-shirt. He walks over to Alina and moves her hair out of the way so he can kiss her neck, "I am dressed now, My Love, you can turn around."

Alina lets out a shaky breath and turns around, "You did that on purpose."

Thor feigns innocence, "What do you mean?"

"You took your time getting dressed so that I would suffer."

Thor leans down and grins, "And did you suffer?"

Alina doesn't answer him; she only glares at Thor, "I'm going to get you back for that."

Thor chuckles, "I'm sure you'll try," Thor says then kisses her, "Now what have you brought me for dinner?"

Alina sighs, she uncovers his plate, "I brought you a steak with mashed potatoes and gravy, some green beans and two slices of cherry pie for dessert."

Thor smiles, and pecks Alina on the lips, "Thank you, My Love," Thor says as he sits down opposite Alina, "Will you be joining me?"

"Of course."

Alina place Thor's plate in front of him then takes her plate off the tray, "Let me go get you a beer."

Alina leaves Thor's room and goes into Logan's bedroom to get a beer and a bottle of water out of his mini-fridge. She goes back to Thor's bedroom and hands it to him, "There you go, Babe."

"Thank you, Alina."

"You're welcome, Love."

They sit and have a nice quiet meal. When Alina and Thor finish, Alina put the plates on the tray then places the cherry pies in front of Thor. She brews him a cup of coffee. When Alina places the coffee on the table, Thor pulls her into his lap and begins feeding her the cherry pie. Alina giggles then take the fork from Thor so she can feed him as well. When they finish their dessert, Alina loads everything onto the tray and brings it back to the kitchen. In the meantime, Thor takes the opportunity to put on Netflix and lies down in bed.

Alina goes to her room, changes into her pajamas, puts her hair in a bun, brushes her teeth, then leaves her room. The minute she's about to enter the room, Alina hears a voice behind her, "What do you think you're doing?" Logan asks.

Alina jumps, "Nothing, I'm going to watch a movie with Thor."

"No, you're not."

"Oh, come on, My Logan. Thor and I do this all the time at the Tower."

"Well, this isn't the Tower."

*Logan leave the children alone; you know you can trust Alina.* Charles tells Logan.

"It's not her I'm worried about, it's him."

"I promise, Logan, nothing is going to happen. We'll watch a movie then go to sleep. That's it. Besides, Thor would never disrespect you or Charles by trying anything in this house."

"But he would somewhere else, is that it?"

"Logan!"

"Fine, go watch your movie."

Alina kisses Logan on the cheek, "Thank you, My Logan."

Alina opens Thor's door and goes inside. Right when she's about to shut the door, Logan puts his foot in the way, "Don't lock the door."

Alina rolls her eyes, "Fine."

When the door shuts, Thor turns his head. His face lights up at seeing Alina in her pajamas and her hair in a messy bun, "Does this mean you are going to sleep with me, My Heart?"

"Of course, do you think I would leave you alone with you injured?"

"That's right; I am injured. Oh, the pain," Thor says as he dramatically holds his ribs and groans.

"Shut up, you clown."

Alina climbs into bed with Thor and watches Brave. They watch a few more movies until Thor feels Alina slump against him fast asleep. He smiles and kisses her head. Turning off the TV, Thor makes himself comfortable and goes to sleep.

The next morning Alina is woken up by Thor's sweet kisses on her neck. Alina sighed and exposed more of her neck for him. Thor chuckled and nipped her neck, causing Alina to moan. She rolled over onto her back while Thor hovered over her.

"Good morning, my love," Thor said and pecked Alina on the lips.

"Good morning, baby. How did you sleep?"

"Wonderfully, with you in my arms," Thor says with a smile.

"How are you feeling, any pain?" Alina asks Thor.

Thor laughs, "No, my love, I have fully recovered from yesterday. I feel perfectly fine."

"Good, I'm glad to hear that. Now let me get up so I can go change, and we can head down to breakfast," Alina says and pushes on Thor's chest.

Thor smirks at her, "I think not, Darling, I rather enjoy having you under me like this."

Thor growls and proceeds to attack Alina's neck, kissing and biting and sucking until he leaves his mark. All the while, Alina moans and writhes under Thor while running her fingers through Thor's golden locks and holding him close. Thor pulls away from her neck to inspect his handy work. He grins at the significant mark he has left behind.

"Did, did you just give me a hickey," Alina asked

"I gave you a love bite, yes," Thor says with a roguish grin.

Alina groans, "Oh, Logan is going to be so pissed when he sees it."

"Frankly, I do not care if your surrogate father is upset. You are mine now."

"Not yet, I'm not."

Thor kisses Alina passionately, "But you will be and soon."

Alina giggles, "You're right about that."

"So, he will have to get used to seeing my mark on you. Unless you would like me to place love bites in a more intimate place," Thor says and wiggles his eyebrows.

Alina laughs, "Get off me, you goof, and let me go shower and change."

"Shall I join you?"

Alina smacks his arm, "No, not yet anyway. Just let me get up and get ready."

Thor pouts, "Fine, While you take a shower I will change," Thor says then gets off the bed. He helps Alina off the bed and kisses her one last time before she leaves his room.

Alina goes back to her room to shower and change. She puts on a little make-up to cover Thor's love bite. Alina had just finished getting dressed when there was a knock at her door. She answered it and standing there was her Thunderer wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, a blue shirt that showed his muscles nicely and black boots.

Thor smiled at Alina and leaned down to kiss her, "Are you ready for breakfast, My heart."

Alina smiled up at Thor, "Yes, baby, let's go down and feed you."

Thor laughed and took Alina's hand in his, intertwining their fingers, and went downstairs.

They walk into the dining hall and see that it's packed with students having their breakfast. Alina leads Thor to the serving line to get him his breakfast when suddenly Thor hears a little voice behind him.

"Mr. Thor!"

Thor turns around to see Clarissa come running up to him and hugs his leg. Thor smiles down at the little five-year-old, "Good morning Lady Clarissa."

Clarissa blushes, "Good morning Mr. Thor."

"Did you sleep well, Little One?"

"Uh-huh, are you going to have breakfast with us?"

"Yes, I am."

"Will you come to sit with me," Clarissa asked, looking up at Thor with puppy dog eyes.

Thor chuckles and kneels, "If there is room for Alina and me, yes. If not, you can come to sit with us, deal?"

"Deal," The little girl says, then hugs Thor. Thor stands up, with Clarissa in his arms. Ororo walks over and takes Clarissa from Thor so that he can get his breakfast.

Alina and Thor get their breakfast then head over to the faculty table. When Thor sits down, Clarissa comes over with her breakfast and takes a seat in the chair next to Thor. She looks up at him and smiles; Thor pats her on the head. Swinging her legs, Clarissa goes back to eating her breakfast. Alina leans over and watches the little girl who is happily humming to herself while she eats her breakfast. She and Thor look at each other and smile.

After breakfast, the staff and the students head to class; Alina and Thor take Clarissa outside so that she can play for a little while. She asks Thor if he'll play hide and seek with her. Thor doesn't understand what, that game is, so Clarissa explains to him. Thor happily agrees.

"I shall count, while you and Alina hide, Clarissa," Thor tells her.

"Wait a minute; I never said I was going to play," Alina tells Thor.

"Please, Miss Alina, it'll be more fun if you play."

"Okay, we'll play, then we have to work on your control," Alina tells Clarissa.

"Yay!" The little girl cheers.

So, Thor covers his eyes and starts counting to 100 while Alina and Clarissa hide. The little girl hides behind some bushes while Alina hides behind a shed that's close by. Thor finishes counting to 100 then starts searching for the two girls.

Thor quickly finds Clarissa as she can't stop giggling. He pretends to have a hard time finding her then suddenly jumps behind the bush scaring the little girl. Clarissa shrieks then take off running. Thor follows her at a slower pace giving her enough time to reach the base.

"Oh, you have won, little one. I only hope that I can find my beloved."

Thor continues to search for Alina, having a good idea where she's hidden, Thor drags it out to get on Alina's nerves. Meanwhile, Alina is trying to control her breathing. She anxious because she has no idea where Thor is. Alina listens intently but doesn't hear a should. Her anxiety level is starting to increase. Alina steps out from behind the shed and looks around; she doesn't see Thor anywhere. Slowly Alina makes her way towards base. From out of nowhere, Alina hears Thor give a battle cry and leap out from behind a tree. He starts running towards her at full speed. Alina screams and runs towards the base.

Thor quickly catches her and swings her around, "And where do you think you're going, my dove?"

"Thor put me down!"

"Never, you are mine now," Thor says with a laugh.

Alina starts laughing as Thor picks her up bridal style and carries her back where Clarissa is waiting, "I believe since I have caught you, it is my turn to hide," Thor says.

"Yes, it is. Now let me count while you and Clarissa hide."

Alina starts counting while Clarissa pulls Thor by the hand, "Come on, Mr. Thor, let's go hide."

And so that's how it went until mid-morning when Clarissa started getting sleepy. Thor picked her up and carried her into the mansion up to her room and put her down for a nap. He stood in the doorway and watched the little girl sleep for a moment, then shut the door.

Alina then hugs Thor, "You'll make a wonderful Daddy."

Thor leads Alina away. He kisses her head, "And you, my love, will make a perfect mother. When shall we go talk to your father about setting a date for the wedding?"

"How about later this evening, after I mentor Clarissa."

"That would be perfect."

"For now, Let's go relax until lunch is ready," Alina tells Thor as they walk back to his room to watch a little TV and maybe take a nap.


	26. Chapter 26 A Father's Blessing

After Clarissa's nap, they had lunch, then headed downstairs to the danger room. No holograms were turned on, but it was the only room that was fireproof. So, if Clarissa lost control, no one would get hurt. Alina asked Thor to wait in the control room just in case something happened. She didn't want him to get burned.

With Thor situated in the control room, Alina got started with Clarissa. They first started with meditation. Because Clarissa was only five years old, she had a hard time not fidgeting. But she was slowly beginning to learn that it was necessary to control her powers. Alina and Clarissa sat in the middle of the room with their eyes closed as Alina instructed Clarissa to find her center and to concentrate on remaining calm. The little girl took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Now, I want you to look deep inside and feel the little flame inside you. Can you feel it?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, slowly push the flame out towards your hands."

Clarissa's brow furrowed, and she began to sweat as she held her hand out in front of her. Clarissa's hand started to shake; then, a little flame appeared in her hand. She opened and exclaimed, "I did it!"

Alina smiled at her, "Yes, you did. Now, call the flame back in."

Clarissa concentrated, and the flame disappeared. Thor was in the control room watching; he smiled brightly at seeing Clarissa accomplish that little feat. Alina and Clarissa practiced for another thirty minutes before the little girl tired out. Once they finished their training, Thor came down and opened the doors to the Danger Room. He walked in and picked up an exhausted Clarissa.

"Did you see Mr. Thor? I did it!"

"I saw Little One. Congratulations. Soon you will have as much control as my beloved."

"You think so?"

"Yes, you only need to practice and remain calm."

Clarissa thought for a moment, then she nods, "Okay, I can do that."

Thor pats her bottom, "Good girl."

"How about we get a snack for you, Clarissa, then you can go with Professor Xavier for your lessons?"

"Okay!"

Alina and Thor go back upstairs and go into the kitchen. They get the little girl some cookies and milk. When Clarissa finishes her snack, Alina takes her up to Charles' office. She lets him know that she and Thor would be leaving for a while as they needed to talk to Alina's father in New York.

"Alright, Alina and good luck with your father," Charles said, already knowing why the couple was going to Olympus.

"Thank you, Charles."

Alina and Thor left Charles' office, they went to the garage and took Alina's car back to New York City. When they arrive in New York, Alina parks the car, and she and Thor walk to the Empire State Building. The couple walks into the building, but instead of taking the standard way to Olympus, Alina and Thor go to where the service elevators are and choose one of those.

The ride up is quiet, and Alina can't help but fiddle with her hands. Thor looks down and takes her hand, "It will be alright, My Love. Your father will agree to let us marry sooner, I know it."

Alina wasn't so sure. She had the feeling that her father was hoping that she and Thor would break up. But Alina did hope that Zeus would agree to let her and Thor get married as soon as possible. The reached the top floor and stepped out into Olympus, they look around and find that the meeting hall is empty. That meant that Zeus was in his study. Alina and Thor walked toward Zeus's study and knocked on the door.

"Enter," Zeus bellowed.

Alina and Thor entered and found Zeus sitting in his armchair reading a book while her Uncle Poseidon sat in another chair reading as well. Zeus and Poseidon look up from their books, Zeus smiles at seeing Alina walking through the doorway with Thor.

"Prinkípissa!"

"Anipsiá (Niece.)"

"Hello, Papa, hello, Uncle."

"Hello, Thor." Poseidon greets.

"Thor," Is all that Zeus says, "What brings you two to Olympus?"

Alina and Thor look at each other, and Thor takes Alina's hand. "Great Zeus, Alina, and I would like to get married."

"Yes, I know."

"Tomorrow," Thor says.

Zeus and Poseidon look at each other. Zeus laughs and stands up; he takes his mortal form and looks straight into Thor's eyes, "No."

"But Papa."

"No, Prinkípissa."

Alina's eyes start to water, and Zeus sighs, "You will not get married as if this was a secret of a shameful thing. If you two insist on getting married, then you will have a proper wedding. I will not be deprived of the opportunity to walk my child down the aisle, and if you are to have a proper wedding, this will take time to plan. You will be married in a month."

Alina stood there and stared at her father, speechless. She suddenly lunged for him and hugged Zeus tightly, "Thank you, Papa."

Zeus chuckled and hugged Alina back just as tightly, "You're welcome, Mikros, (Little One.)"

Thor walks towards father and daughter with a smile on his face. Alina lets go of Zeus and move back towards Thor; he offers his hand to Zeus, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"You're welcome, Thor, I expect you to treat my daughter well."

"Of course, Sire. I will love and protect her for the rest of eternity."

"Good."

By this time, Poseidon had taken his mortal form as well and had walked over to his brother and niece. Alina smiled at her uncle and hugged him tightly, "Congratulations, Mikros."

"Thank you, Uncle, I'm so happy."

Poseidon then shook Thor's hand, "Congratulations, Thor."

"Thank you, Poseidon."

"Now, we must contact everyone so that they can start planning your wedding," Poseidon said.

"Yes, Brother, will you handle that?" Zeus asked.

Poseidon and Alina looked at each other surprised. Everyone knew that Zeus was a control freak, so for him to let Poseidon do even this much meant, Zeus was not feeling well. Alina walked over to her father; she put her hand on her father's shoulder, "Papa, are you alright?"

Zeus gave her a sad smile, "Yes, My Sweet. I just realized that you're not a baby anymore. But a young woman ready for marriage, it is slightly depressing."

Alina hugged her father, "Oh, Papa, I may not be a baby anymore, but I will always be your little girl."

Zeus sighed, "I know, but I don't want you to grow up."

"Do not worry, Zeus; we shall give you many grandchildren," Thor says.

Zeus' eyes narrow at first, but the more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea. He got this crazed glint in his eyes, "I expect no less than six."

"Done," Thor said.

"Now, wait a minute," Alina said, but the two men were no longer listening to her.

Poseidon chuckled and put his arm around Alina, "Come, Sweetling, these two are now lost discussing your future children. While they do that, we will call for an assembly and get things started." 


	27. Chapter 27 Wedding Annoucement

Poseidon and Alina left the study and made their way to the assembly hall. They could still hear Zeus and Thor arguing about what their nonexistent children should be named.

"I want one named after me," They heard Zeus say.

"Then, one will be named after my father."

"NEVER!"

Poseidon sighs and calls forth the other Greek gods. One by one, the gods and goddesses begin to appear. They expect to see Zeus but are surprised to know that it's Poseidon that called them. Athena looks around and notices that her father isn't there.

"Poseidon, where is my father."

"Arguing with Thor about having children," Alina says.

"What?!" Aphrodite exclaims.

"No, not having children together, him and me."

"WHAT?!" Athena and Aphrodite yell.

Alina gives her sisters a confused look, "No, not Papa and me, what's wrong with you? Thor and me."

Athena pinches the bridge of her nose, "Wait, what's going on? Why are you and Thor here, and why is Father not calling for the assembly? It's not like him."

"Thor and I are getting married in a month. Papa got depressed that I'm getting married, and to cheer him up, Thor promised that we would give him grandchildren. Now they're negotiating what to name the six children that Papa wants me to have, if not more."

Everyone assembled nods. Ares suddenly stands up and begins to walk out, "Where are you going, Brother?"

"I want one named after me." He threw over his shoulder as he walked out.

Alina sighs, "Oh, gods."

"Yes?" The assembled Greek gods say.

"Cut it out, and it was an expression."

"Yes, let's be serious; we have a wedding to plan!" Hera tells her children and siblings.

"You're going to help," Alina questions

"Of course, I am the goddess of marriage. I want to bless your union with Thor."

Alina smiles brightly and hugs the goddess, "Thank you, Hera!"

"You're welcome, child."

Aphrodite claps her hands with enthusiasm, "Let's get started," She said, grabbing her baby sister's hand and dragging her way. With all of the goddesses following behind. The gods look at each other, not knowing what to do.

"What are we suppose to do?" Apollo asks.

"Go talk to Father, tell him and Ares to stop arguing over nonexistent children, and help plan this wedding. Oh, and I expect you to write some beautiful music for this wedding, Apollo," Aphrodite says.

And so the wedding plans commence, and like Zeus, Aphrodite was a control freak when it came to love and romance. But she was at least considerate enough to listen to what her baby sister wanted. Thor eventually told them that he didn't think that anyone from his family would come to his wedding, considering that his mother and brother had passed away, and Odin needed to remain in Asgard to take care of the nine realms.

Thor insisted that the Avengers be invited along with Darcy and Erik Selvig. They were the closest thing he had to a family on Midgard. That being the case, Alina wanted Xavier and the entire school invited as well. Logan coming to the wedding was a given. So that meant that the wedding would have to be held on Earth. Which was fine with Aphrodite and Hera, they would only need to coordinate with someone on Earth to get everything set up.

"I think I know the perfect person you can have help you, Sister."

"Is it that delicious looking Tony Stark? I've been dying to meet him."

"Well, him and his girlfriend, Pepper Potts."

"Oh, I like her. She's brilliant and efficient," Athena says, "And that Stark fellow is a wonder."

"How do you know about them?"

"We've been looking in on your friends from time to time."

Alina nods.

"Shall we go to the Tower, then?" Thor asked.

"Lead the way, Little Brother," Aphrodite said to Thor.

At Avengers Tower, Tony and Bruce were in Tony's penthouse having pizza. No one was home, they were either on missions or who knows where and Pepper wasn't due to arrive until later. Tony had just finished his third slice of pizza when he looked at Bruce.

"Hey Brucie-Bear, what's going on with Alina and Thor?"

"Oh, I talked to her the other day. She's training a five-year-old girl that came into her powers early because of the experimentation that Hydra did."

"That's awful."

"Yeah, it is. Alina says the little girl is pyrokinetic."

"Wow, that's dangerous," Tony says.

"Yeah, especially with someone her age. Her powers can get out of control with an emotional outburst. That's why Alina's still there. By Clarissa's age, that's the little girl's name, Alina, had great control."

Tony nods, "I see, so she's teaching the kid."

"Exactly, but I miss her, I wish she'd come to visit."

Suddenly the elevator doors open, and Alina and Thor walk in. Tony smirks, "Well, wish granted, Brucie."

"What are you guys doing here?"

"We have some great news," Thor says.

"We're getting married," Alina says.

"We know that," Tony says then takes a drink of his coffee.

"Next month!" Thor crows.

Tony nearly spits out his coffee, "So soon? Man, I have a lot of wedding plans to make."

Alina and Thor grin at each other, Tony stare at them, suspiciously, "What's with the face?"

"See, Sister, I told you he'd be perfect," Alina said.

"Who are you talking to, Munchkin?"

At that moment, a bright pink light flashes in the room, and Aphrodite appears. Tony's mouth falls open when he sees the most beautiful blonde standing in front of him. She gives Tony a seductive smile and runs her finger down his chest, "You must be Tony Stark."

"Yes," Tony says, but his voice cracks.

He clears his throat, "Yes, I am, gorgeous," Trying to sound smooth.

"Tony this is my sister Aphrodite," Alina tells him

"I should have guessed. There is no way you're human."

Before Aphrodite could seduce Tony further, there's a blue light, and Athena appears, "Sister stop before you turn the mortal into a drooling mess."

Aphrodite laughed and backed away from Tony who's eyes returned to normal. Tony shook his head, "So what brings the goddess of love and the goddess of wisdom here?"

"Alina tells us that you would be willing to help us plan Alina and Thor's wedding. Is this true?"

"Why do you need my help?"

"Because we are going to have the wedding in the mortal world so that Thor's friends can attend. Father would never allow mortals on Olympus," Athena explains, "Unless, of course, you do not wish to attend, then it will only be our family, Bruce, and Logan."

"Of course we want to attend, too bad it can't be on Olympus, that would be so cool," Tony said, "Hey, Point Break, does that mean Daddy Dearest is coming?"

"I'm afraid not, Tony. My father cannot leave the Nine Realms unattended."

"So, who do you want to invite?"

"The Avengers, of course, Lady Darcy and Erik Selvig," Thor informs Tony.

Tony nods, he looks at Alina, "And I'm assuming, Papa Bear and the X-men are coming too?"

"Well, yeah and the rest of the school. They can't leave the kids unattended," Alina says.

"Makes sense. Okay, so who's going to perform the ceremony?"

"Hera will perform the binding ceremony."

Tony thinks for a minute, "We'll have to get her ordained as a minister so that your marriage is legal on Earth. I can handle that; she won't mind, will she?"

There's another bright light, and Hera appears in the room, "I do not mind at all, Mr. Stark. That is an excellent idea; I am glad you thought of it."

Hera walks up to Tony and shakes his hand then hugs Bruce. Tony still can't believe how friendly the Greek gods are with Bruce. He shakes his head and continues with his train of thought.

"I'll hire an orchestra for the wedding."

Aphrodite nods, "I'll make sure that Apollo provides sheet music to what he writes."

Tony thinks for a minute, "Hey, Thor, do you have any Asgardian wedding traditions?"

"Yes, we do, why do you ask?"

"I thought we could combine your Asgardian traditions with Alina's Greek traditions. Since your family can't come."

Aphrodite claps and looks at her baby sister, "Oh, he's good, I hadn't thought of that I think we should do most of it in Asgardian tradition, but the celebration must last three days. I also thought of having Hephestus make your wedding bands. This way, they'll be indestructible. And I'll have him add some protection to them as well."

"Do you suppose he can add something for me," Thor asked.

"What would that be, Thor?"

"There is an Asgardian spell that cloaks the bands from enemies so that spouses are not put in danger,"

Athena thinks for a moment, "If you give me the spell, I'm sure Hecate can put something similar onto the rings."

"Are the gods going to need to be fitted for tuxedos," Tony asked.

"No, they will dress in formal Greek robes, but the mortals that do not know of Alina's heritage will see something else," Hera explains to Tony.

"So, only Pepper, Bruce, me, and the X-men will see the real thing?"

"Yes."

"And you, Thor?"

"I shall be in my formal armor. I must also borrow a forge to make a sword for my bride."

Everyone looks at Thor, confused, "It is part of the Asgardian ceremony," He explains.

"I'm sure Hephestus will let you use his forge, Thor," Hera says.

Thor smiles brightly.

"I'll handle the food and the venue, well Pepper will handle that. I'll pay for everything. What about your dress, Munchkin?"

"Pepper can help us pick out a wedding dress," She then looked at the goddesses, "Shall we have it made here or on Olympus?"

"Here is fine, I have seen the mortal's work, they make fine gowns," Hera says, "But it must be in Greek fashion."

"Naturally," Tony furrows his brow, "I know this is a modern concept, but will you have a best man, Thor?"

"What is that?"

"He helps you out and plans the bachelor party. He stands next to you during the ceremony and hands you the rings when the time comes."

Thor thinks for a moment, "I like that idea. Banner, would you like to be my best man?"

Bruce looked at Thor, shocked, "I'd be honored Thor, but I don't think I'd be very good at planning a bachelor party."

"Don't worry Brucie, I'll handle that," Tony said.

Bruce narrowed his eyes, "Fine but nothing too lewd, Tony. Remember, Alina's brothers are probably going to be there as well."

"But, they're Greek gods, they're used to debauchery," Tony argued.

"True, but let's try to keep it a little civil, okay?"

"Fine."

"JARVIS, are you are getting this all down," Tony asked.

 ****Of course, Sir.****

"Good boy."

At that moment the elevator doors open and Pepper comes in, she stops in her tracks when she sees Alina, Thor, Tony, Bruce and three women she's never seen before but is dressed in Greek gowns. It suddenly dawns on her that they must be goddesses. Pepper takes a deep breath to calm her nerves at meeting more Greek gods and walks into the room with a smile.

"Hello, everyone."

The group turns and looks at Pepper; Tony grins at Pepper and walks over to her, "Hey, Honey, you're just in time to help plan Alina and Thor's wedding. But first, let me introduce you to some of Alina's family."

Tony takes Pepper by the hand and leads her further into the room, "Pep, this is Hera, goddess of Marriage and Birth. Athena, goddess of Wisdom. And Aphrodite, goddess of Love."

Pepper's eyes widen, her mouth almost fell open, but she controlled herself this time. She cleared her throat and stepped forward; Pepper wasn't sure if she should bow of curtsey. Athena noticed Pepper's uncertainty and smiled at her, "No need to bow, Miss Potts, a simple handshake will do," Athena said then offered her hand.

Pepper sighed and shook Athena's hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you all," Pepper said after shaking all their hands.

"The pleasure is ours, we have watched you since you met Alina, you have impressed us," Hera said.

"Especially controlling, Tony," Aphrodite added.

Pepper blushed. "Thank you. I try my best."

Tony huffed and crossed his arms, but Pepper kissed his cheek, "So what's this about planning your wedding, Alina?"

Alina smiles brightly and takes hold of Thor's arm, "Thor and I are getting married in a month, and we were already making plans."

"That's wonderful, Alina, can I help?"

"We were hoping you would ask. Since this wedding is going to take place in the mortal world, we could use your and Tony's help." Athena informs Pepper.

"Of course. When shall we get started," Pepper asked.

"The sooner, the better," Hera said.

"Okay, then I'll arrange for you to get ordained and get the wedding license. Then I'll organize the bachelor party. Pepper can handle the rest."

Pepper rolled her eyes, "I think the first thing we should do is get the wedding dress. While we're doing that, we can look at the invitations. What about wedding rings?" Pepper asked.

"Hephestus will handle that," Aphrodite tells Pepper.

"Really?"

"Yes, of course, it will be his gift to his sister," Athena says, "Apollo will write the music we only need an orchestra."

"This is going to be so amazing," Pepper said, "Alright, shall we get going?"

The three goddesses nod. They wave their hands and change clothes to look like mortals. Once they were ready, Pepper had JARVIS call Happy to have the car ready, and the women left. But before they left, Alina kissed Thor and told him she would see him later.

"Well, since my lady is gone, I believe I will go back to Olympus and get started on the sword. Banner, would you like to come with me?"

"Yeah, sure, it's been a long time since I've been to Olympus."

Tony pouts, "I want to go."

Bruce pats Tony on the shoulder, "Sorry, Tony, this is an exclusive club, though I can ask if you can at least see from the elevator next time. Why don't you go tinker with your suits?"

With that, Bruce and Thor left for the Empire State Building. Tony frowned, "Stupid gods."

There was a clap of thunder that shook the tower; Tony steady himself against the wall, he looks up, "Geez I was only joking."


End file.
